


The King of Wishful Thinking

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ABO dynamics, Adult Ciel - Freeform, Alpha!Sebastian, Anal Sex, Cabarets, Cigarette Smoking, Convincing, Courtship, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Heat Cycles, I die like the dumbass I am, M/M, Omega!Ciel, Rimming, Seduction, Sexy Dancing, Sugar Daddy, Unbeta'd, boys in lingerie, boys in make up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Ciel works at the omega cabaret The Circus. He likes to dance, to be surrounded by the adoration of alphas. No matter what, he does not want to be owned by an alpha. Sebastian, empty, lone, and aching.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 186
Kudos: 267





	1. Like You Hate Me

The lights. The sounds. The smells. Sticky spilled liquor mixed with cologne, mixed with that underlying smell that was purely alpha. It was true that all alphas had their own smell, but there was that undercurrent that was 'alpha', Ciel thought. He quite liked it, really, he thought as he carefully slicked his lips with the candy pink lipstick. 

The smell of alpha was the smell of safety. The smell of alpha was the smell of comfort, and perhaps even love. That was, of course, he thought with a smirk, if you wanted an alpha to give you those things. Those things were even nicer when you could get them for yourself.

Which would have been a possibility, he thought, if his biology wasn't actively working against him. He sighed as he rubbed a few drops of rose water on the inside of his wrists, just a touch. He didn't want to overwhelm his own natural scent, he only wanted to enhance it.

There was that omega smell, just like the alpha smell. Ciel, in particular, smelled like rose water and fresh morning dew. He stretched his arms high above his head and rose up off his seat. He reached over and flicked off the lights on his mirror.

“Excited, Ciel?” Alois winked, pinning back the braids in his fine blonde hair. Ciel grinned and adjusted the silk stockings, fiddled with the garter fastened just below his knee.

“I just want to get the energy out, so I can focus on more important things.”

“More important than fun?” a pretty young omega, with her fluffy red hair and her big green eyes turned. Ciel paused at her chair. 

“Hold still.” he murmured, catching her chin in his hand. He lifted up her red lipstick, perfectly matching her hair, and smudged a little more on her lips. He rubbed his together, encouraging the girl to do the same.  
“There are things more important than fun. But this is still great, isn't it?” 

She blushed prettily. She'll attract a certain type, Ciel thought. The kind that appreciated the blushing omega, the kind that wanted someone to whisper in their ear as they giggled into their fingertips, an omega who would slowly offer their hand before they agreed to dance. She wouldn't last long here.

Not him, though. Not him.

“Ciel! You're on!” Mey Rin stuck her head into the dressing room. “Are you ready?”

“Of course!” he flipped his slate colored hair out of his eyes, flashing the alpha his bright blues.

“Won't work on me!” she sang. “Lace up that corset and get your shoes on.”

Ciel smirked and turned towards the red head, who tightened his corset with nimble fingers. He blew her a kiss as he stepped into his high heeled shoes and hurried backstage.

The lights went down. The smell of alpha curled invitingly towards his nose. He rolled his shoulders and inhaled deeply. It quelled something inside him, he thought. It quelled that whining part of him, the part of his that desired that sensation, to be surrounded.

And then his music came up. The curtains rose, and there was just Ciel, his make up, and his little lacy boyshorts and the corset. He liked it, he thought as he spread his arms wide. He liked the pressure against his ribs, he liked the way it felt like a hug. 

The fact that it gave him a curve to his hips was just an added bonus. If he could keep this body shape, it wouldn't matter so much that he was flat chested. He knew he was pleasant enough to look at. The dancing skills were helpful though. If only Mom had known that when she signed up him as a child.

And so, Ciel began to dance. He spun, he kicked, he fell to his knees. He laid on the stage, crawling towards the edge. The lights cast all those faces in shadow, and he was rather grateful, honestly. He didn't want to see the hungry look in their eyes. He only wanted to smell that desire, that lust. He wanted it to burn into his nostrils, and fill his lungs. When he was laying alone at night, he'd bring up the memory of this smell and wrap it around himself like a blanket. It was almost enough to make him happy.

He laid on his back, his legs, long and slender, twisting in the air before he turned back over, sliding towards the edge of the stage, one more time. His hand reached out plaintively, certain that there in the darkness, someone was reaching back out to him. If only those fingers could wind through his, give him a squeeze. If only he could burrow into an alpha the way he wanted.

To be surrounded by that smell. To be held to a chest, the hear that rumble of an alpha purr. 

But no, better to keep it at bay this way. He inhaled deeply, his back arching on the stage as the last bars of his song faded off. He pulled himself to his knees, climbing up slowly and walked off the stage, swinging his hips, throwing a smile over his shoulder.

“Great as ever,” Mey Rin patted the small of his back. He purred slightly, stopping to let her fingers press into that special omega place a little caress. The small of the back, the nape of the neck were always delicate places, places that could make any omega melt.

His mother had rubbed there to put him to sleep, when he was very small. And if he was honest, sometimes he missed that. 

“Thanks,” he said as she stepped away, checking her clipboard. 

“Sure you don't want to go out and try and mingle a little?” she peered at him over her glasses. He only shook his head and sat back down at his vanity, watching Alois sashay out, ready to sing. He sighed and fiddled with his garter one more time.

The other performers would go out to the tables between floors. They would sit and speak to them, wrapped in loose robes. They'd flirt and smile. But Ciel hated it, feeling like it cheapened his performance. The rules were strict, and the alphas weren't meant to touch them. Anyone caught doing so would be immediately ejected from The Circus.

“Are you okay?” the red headed girl. Ciel jumped and blinked, looking at her.

“I'm fine. Are you?” she was up next, meant to perform another dance, only she used scarves. He tilted his head, turn in the downcast of her eye. He could smell the distress coming off her, slightly sour. He reached for her, pulling her into him. She nuzzled his neck, giving a responding little purr. He snuggled her for a moment.

“I'm just nervous.”

“It's fine,” he smiled at her. “They can't touch you or anything. Just follow your program, smile, they'll be thrilled with you.” 

She gave him a bright enough smile, skipped to head backstage. Ciel shook his head. No, that one wasn't long for the Circus. He slumped in his seat, putting his heels up on the vanity. His head fell back. If he was motivated enough, he could reach for a cigarette. 

Instead, all he could do was rub his eyes, not caring that this was going to smudge his mascara. Perhaps he could even work that into his next routine. That wasn't for half an hour, and in the meantime, he had the buzzing of the dressing room.

“Thanks for warming them up for me.” Alois then, wrapping his arms around Ciel's neck, his cheek against Ciel's. The dark haired boy reached up, wrapped his arm around the back of the other's head.  
“You feeling lonesome, gorgeous?”

“I've never felt quite that lonesome, Alois.” he snorted. The blonde just huffed indignantly. 

“Don't know what you're missing.”

“Have to want it to miss it.” Ciel quipped. Still, his friend hung on him. It was nice, at least, to want just a little bit of touch, a little affection.

“They smell so good out there tonight.”

“Are you nearing your heat, Alois? Or are you just feeling especially slutty tonight?”

“I don't know why it can't be both.” the blonde tossed his head and released the other. He walked back to his own seat. Ciel watched him, his head still tilted back. Alois' mirror, covered with cutout pictures and lipstick prints and sticky notes.

Ciel's own mirror bare. He had his make up, his rose water on the table, and little else. The rest of the performers liked to have flowers, sweets wrappers, magazines. All manner of things. It was amusing, in a way, he thought. Omegas loved to nest, and couldn't help doing it in any place that was important to them.

Before he could think too hard, Mey Rin was back, beckoning to him. Of course, another hour, another performance. He stood and stretched, fiddling with his corset, smoothing down those lacy little boyshorts.

Showtime.

***

The liquor flowed freely. The drinks were strong, too, none of that watered down nonsense the other bars liked to serve. The seats were comfortable enough. Sebastian liked to sit alone, in a booth in the back. He liked to sip his drink and watch the stage. The omegas as they tumbled out, as they sang, as they performed.

He came and went as the seasons did, really. Some summers he was so busy. Some winters he found himself coming in every week. It wasn't that any one omega caught his eye, and perhaps that was the most frustrating thing. He loved omegas, every alpha did. But there was never one that made his heart stop.

Irritating, he thought. 

But winter was just setting in, and it was a whole new season. And there were new performers here at The Circus. He leaned his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. The lights went down, and the music started up. The first dancer came out.

A boy, laced into a tight corset. He sat up straight, peering at him. The music pounded through the speakers, and he began to move. Sebastian felt his heart begin pounding faster. The way his hips swaying, the way he fell to the stage. The way his eyes, so big and bright and so so blue, searching in the darkness.

What were those eyes looking for?

Who were they looking for?

The way he crawled up the stage, his hand reaching out. All Sebastian wanted to do was reach out and take that hand. He wanted to feel the press of that palm, so small and elegant looking, against his. He wanted to know if those hands were cool, or warm, smooth or rough. He wanted to know the feeling of those fingernails digging against his skin.

And when the music ended, and the omega rose onto his knees, then on his feet, he couldn't take his eyes away from his hips. He almost missed the flirty way he looked over his shoulder.

Almost, but not quite.

He looked at his drink. He had meant to come in and order one glass. Just the one. But he knew the cabaret cycled through the performers. He knew there was, at the very least, a small chance that he might lay eyes on that dark haired omega again.

And, well, that was worth the price of at least two more drinks. And maybe even the cost of an Uber, including the one in the morning to come back and get his car. He lifted his hand for the waitress to come over, watched her scribble down his order.

As long as he could lay eyes on the omega just one more time.


	2. On the Edge Of Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift, and red nightie, and a conversation.

“You have a secret admirer!” Finny giggled as he handed Ciel a bouquet of delicate looking purple flowers. Alois glanced over from where he was carefully lining his eyes.

“Asters! What a cheap gift.” he snorted. “You ought to throw them away, Ciel. Don't give someone like that your time.”

“Oh shut it,” he said mildly. He sat in front of his vanity and cradled the bouquet in his arms. Finny appeared with a pretty, purple glass vase, nearly the same shade as the flowers. He thanked him with a grin, set the flowers in and set them on his almost bare vanity.

“Oh, there was a note!” the beta suddenly remembered, handing off a small card. He then scurried off to help someone trying to get a curler out of their hair. He may be simple, Ciel thought, but he was kind. And that was more than could be said for most people.

Ciel opened the note with one blue painted fingernail. The card was simple, white card stock with an image of the same flower he'd been gifted. 

You enchanted me last night. 

There was no name. No phone number, which he'd been expecting. This was, by far, not the first bunch of flowers he'd received. And like Alois had alluded to, they were cheap. He was used to dozes of roses without one bruise amongst their petals. He was used to boxes of candies sent, and sometimes, even little blue boxes with a small bit of jewelry.

And sometimes, often even, Ciel would agree to receive the people who had sent him those presents. Mey Rin had a special room they could rent, for a fee. The performers would meet them there on their off nights. There were some that fucked them there, amongst the casual piles if cushions that Mey Rin left scattered there. There was protection, tucked into secret drawers, and lube. 

Ciel never fucked them, though. That was why these courtships never lasted long. There were many of his friends here that came in, performed, were showered with gifts, and then whisked away. He always wondered if they got married, if they pair bonded, or if they were happy to be kept omega. 

He wasn't sure he could ever be happy like that.

Even if he wouldn't mind someone else paying his phone bill, his rent... The nagging thought of all those bills chewed at the back of his mind. Sometimes those thoughts even came spilling forward to eat at him, leaving him with a roaring headache. He rubbed his forehead now, with a groan.

“Are you allergic to them?” the shy redhead poked up. He shook his head.

“No, Sherry, it isn't the flowers. Just the rest of the world. Don't worry about it.” he gave her a smile, which she returned shyly. 

“Do you get flowers a lot?”

“Sometimes,” he hedged. He reached for his cigarettes and lit one, offering her the pack. She shook her head and crossed her arms. Tonight she looked lovely, in a short white dress and white stockings. She'd woven a white ribbon in her air. Ciel exhaled smoke out of the corner of his mouth and looked her up and down.  
“Are you hoping someone will send you flowers?” she blushed and shrugged.

“It would just be nice to know that someone appreciates my work.”

“Of course they appreciate it!” Alois fluttered over, wrapping his arms around Sherry. He nuzzled her cheek, grinning at her giggle.  
“They were practically eating out of your palm, darling. You'll get flowers, and I bet they'll be even prettier than asters.”

Ciel just rolled his eyes. He leaned back in his chair. Sherry and Alois went to his vanity, where he was carefully putting glitter around his eyes. He wasn't first on tonight, and that was nice. He wanted a little time to unwind.

If he got enough tips tonight, rent was covered. He wouldn't have a lot left over for gas, unless he really pulled out all the stops. He contemplated the flowers again, took in the shape of the petals. Gingerly, he untangled one stem from the rest, let the texture of them run against his palm. They were a strange choice of a gift, he had to admit that.

Mey Rin was in then, calling out for the first performer. She peered at the flowers over her glasses, raised an eyebrow. Ciel could only shrug. He didn't know who they were from. He pulled out his phone and snapped a pic. Maybe he'd sen it to Soma later, tease him that he got something pretty. He knew it would only prompt his boyfriend to get him something, but he got gifts regularly.

Soma was a high maintenance omega.

Ciel was not. He prided himself on that.

But there were times, he confessed to himself. There were times that he wanted an alpha to take care of him. And not just sexually. He groaned and stubbed out his cigarette, burned down to the filter now. He rose and stretched, feeling the silk of the nightie he picked rising up on his thighs.

He felt daring tonight. He wasn't wearing stockings or shoes, just the silky little nightie, with the spaghetti straps and the low cut front and back. As soon as he saw it, he knew this was not a garment   
one wore when they wanted to do any actual sleeping. He bent and touched his toes, aware that he was showing his thong.

Ah well, wasn't like everyone else here hadn't seen it. Sure enough, someone gave his ass a little slap as they walked by. He only flipped his middle finger and came up. When he was feeling warm and loose, Mey Rin walked back and pointed at him.

“You're looking feisty tonight.” she smirked.

“Just wanted to try something different.” he lied smoothly. He didn't tell her he was hoping to make just a little more in tips. It was no secrets that the ones that pushed the boundaries made more money. It wasn't a secret that there was more money to be made if you let them whisper an address in your ear at the table, and actually showed up.

But that was a dangerous game that he didn't feel like playing.

His music began before he could think too hard. 

Tonight's dance was different than last night. The music was different. Tonight, he spent more time on the floor, rolling onto his belly. He kept his expression one of longing. The ache was almost palpable coming from him. He wondered how much his changed his scent of rose water. The music was slower, sweeter, and he let his hips roll with it. 

The night hiked up on his thighs, and he wondered if the flower sending alpha was there, and if he was enjoying that sight. The thought made him smirk and move with just a little bit more intent.

***

“You feeling okay?” the blond omega was lovely, Sebastian had to admit. But he didn't hold a candle to the dark haired waif that had just gotten done undulating on the stage like it hurt him to be up   
there alone.

“I'm enjoying myself.” Sebastian smiled. It was nice enough to have company, even if it wasn't with he person he was hoping for.

“That's great.” a bright smile. Blond hair flicked out of his eyes. His hands were close to Sebastian's as close as they could get without touching. The omega was dangerously close to heat, it was coming off him in waves. Other alphas were staring openly, and some of them were giving Sebastian jealous looks. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable with that. 

“Can you tell me something?” he gestured to the waitress, who delivered two more drinks. Sebastian's, the thick scotch that he savored. The omega liked a pink drink with fruit floating in, which he sipped with delight.  
“Who was that one in the red nightie?” the omega lit up. Apparently he liked gossip. He leaned conspiratorially towards the alpha.

“Ciel Phantomhive. Gorgeous, isn't he?” the alpha nodded. A smirk rose on the corners of Alois' cheeks.  
“Butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, though. He's got someone trying to court him, I think.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, they sent flowers.” the alpha in him wanted to let out a pleased rumble, but he managed to stifle it with a sip of the liquor. 

“Did he appreciate it?”

“He seemed to.” Alois shrugged. “But, you know, they were asters. Can you get any cheaper? Might as well have given him daisies off the side of the road. Aster,” he shook his head in disgust. “Well, he liked them, though. No name on the card.”

“I see,” Sebastian mumbled faintly. He looked longingly back at the stage. If only he would come back out. He was hoping the omega would come and mingle like the others. He was hoping that he'd be curious, try and see who had sent him the flowers. He wondered if that pretty little creature would know the meaning of them.

“Ah well, no accounting for taste, right?” Alois threw back the rest of his drink and stood. “I'm on in a little bit. Stick around, you'll love my songs.”

Sebastian was sure that he would not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding


	3. I Don't Wanna Be Alone, Have You Noticed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Agni have lunch together, Sebastian considers another gift.

“Sebastian?” Agni's gentle voice cut through his reverie. He jumped and sighed, not quite meeting the curious eye of his friend.

“I apologize. I should be giving you my full attention.” he rubbed his eyes with just his finger tips and sighed, giving Agni a sheepish smile. He should be kinder. It was difficult to get the alpha away from his mate, a rather loud, demanding omega.  
“I'm paying attention. Regale me with the antics of your beloved Soma.”

“There's very little that would please me more.” Agni said mildly. “Other than you telling me what's gotten you so distracted.” Sebastian only hummed and lifted up his glass, peering through it at the dark red liquid.

“Does Soma like flowers?”

“Of course,” the man nodded. “He adores them. I fill at least three vases a day for him. I like to make sure they're the first thing he sees in the morning by our bed.” a fond smile on Agni's face, one that Sebastian had often teased him for.

“Does he get upset when they're cheap flowers?”

“Cheap flowers?” Agni repeated. He blinked a few times. “I suppose I've never stopped to ask. Even the cheapest weed can look lovely in the right vase.”

“How philosophical.” he smirked. “Do you think omega in general prefer expensive things? Soma seems to.” it wasn't an insult or a dig at his mate. Agni was well away of Soma's tastes, had been since they'd been courting. It was a fact about Soma, one of the many things that made up the very character of who he was. And there was no venom in Sebastian's voice, simply curiosity, and maybe frustration, if Agni was listening hard enough. That was a rather interesting idea from his friend, he thought to himself. 

“I don't think they do by nature.” he tiled his head to the side, smoothing down his trousers. “I think a lot of things advertised to them tend to be expensive, but that's simply due to marketing, just like anything for a wedding is overpriced. Take nesting materials for example. The ones on the shelves with the silk and fine satin and cottons are insanely overpriced.”

“But don't omega want that?” Sebastian shook his head.

“You didn't let me finish.” Angi held up his hand. “Omega will be content with anything that makes them feel comfortable in their nest. It is true that Soma has those materials, and he thrives with them. It is true that I will continue to purchase them for him. But it's also true, and even more important, that the material makes the omega comfortable. Soma would reject anything at this point that I hadn't scented.”

“Are you meaning to tell me that he'd be content with old terry cloth if you rubbed it on your glands?” this was amusing to Sebastian. He tried to picture the younger omega snuggling with a ratty towel.

“I am,” Agni steepled his fingers. “Of course, I would never make him. But I am in the position to keep him as he is used to being kept. This was one of the terms of our mating, as it was laid out to me by his parents. Make no mistake, all omega want to be kept, in a fashion. The nature of that varies from person to person.”

“I see,” the dark haired man heaved a sigh and reached for his phone, pulling up the website of the florist.

“Is there something that I should know?”

“Many things, and yet, I am still teaching you.” Sebastian gave him a smirk. Agni could only rolled his eyes and check his own watch.

“I need to go and pick up Soma.” he gathered his jacket and rose, nodding to his friend. “I do appreciate you meeting me for lunch.”

“Never a problem, my friend.” Sebastian stretched and rose. He grabbed the check, waving off Agni's quiet complaints and paid, walking him out to his car. The other man hesitated before opening the door to climb in.

“The best gift is the one from the heart.” he cocked his head to the side. “Remember, even a weed can be meaningful.”

Sebastian just shook his head and waved him off. He didn't want to give weeds to Ciel, though. He wanted to give him something to let him know how interested he was, how precious he already knew   
the omega to be. There had to be something that would reflect that! He crammed his hands into his pockets and headed down the street. He didn't have to go back to work right away. Or ever, if he didn't want to. The company ran smoothly enough without him, although he had put a lot of blood, sweat, and tears into it to make it so.

He tilted his head up, looking at cruel gray of the sky that denied him even a peek of the sun. Soon enough, snowflakes would fall, he thought. He idly thought of them against Ciel's hair, the white a stark contrast against the dark of his tresses. He wondered, too, if they would be soft when he went to touch them, silky beneath his fingers, or stiff with product.

He trudged along the sidewalk, aware of the traffic flowing around him. He paused at the shop windows, peering in at this and that. He chewed his lip, his mind wandering to the performance last night. The way Ciel had stretched on the stage, the way agony seemed to breathe in every line of his movements.

He paused for a moment at a jewelry store and smiled to himself stepping in.

*** 

“Don't you ever take a night off?” Alois whined as Ciel smirked at him. He only turned his back to the other boy, standing still as he laced up his corset good and tight for him. He shimmed into the pettiskirt and gave a twirl.  
“You go out there looking like that and the rest of us don't stand a chance.”

“Don't be ridiculous.” Ciel carefully pinned the miniature top hat to his hair at a jaunty angle. “You know that I don't go out there and talk to them. The rest of you do, and that means they give you bigger tips on stage in hopes that you'll come and see them between sets.”

“Yeah, but you're going on first.” the blond was still pouting. “Then they'll throw all their tips at you and leave the rest of us with scraps.”

“I think you'll live.” he said dryly. He sat at his vanity and began to pain on his mouth and line his eyes in a blue that matched the rest of his outfit.

“No!” Alois trailed after him. “I'll wither and die, Ciel. And it'll be all your fault. Are you sure that you can live with that?”

“Yes,” he snorted. “I am absolutely positive that I can live with you dropping dead, Alois.”

“You don't mean that.” the other omega purred, wrapping around Ciel's neck, nosing at his scent gland. He sighed, rubbing Alois' head for a few moment, letting his smell wash over the other and calm him. At least that would coax him out of his pout for a little bit. 

“Ciel!” Finny stumbled in again. “Look!”

He was carrying this time a half dozen lavender colored roses. He handed them with a flourish to Ciel, who cradled them in his arms. He looked at the asters, still looking fresh. Another vase was produced, set on his vanity. Ciel gently set the flowers in, caressing the petals.

“Thank you, Finny. Did they leave a note?”

“And more,” he nodded eagerly, handing Ciel a flat velvet box. Inside lay a sapphire hung on blue velvet, just matching his outfit. There was another envelope with a card. Ciel ripped it open and read the elegant handwriting.

I cannot stop thinking about you.

“Is this sweet or creepy?” Ciel muttered, dropping the card. But he admired the necklace and lifted it out, clasping it easily behind his head. It nestled perfectly in the hollow of his throat. 

“Maybe both?” Sherry cocked her head to the side. “Do you think it's the same guy who sent the asters?”

“Probably, the handwriting is the same.” he shrugged. “Make sure it isn't twisted, Sherry.” the girl straightened his necklace, held Ciel's hands as he stepped into the shoes he liked for this particular routine. They almost looked like ballet shoes, and he liked to think it added to the effect. He smoothed down his pettiskirt.

“Maybe he's here tonight! Maybe he'll see the you wearing that necklace!” she clasped her hands under her chin.  
“Isn't it romantic?”

“I'm not interested in romance.” he shrugged. “Go stretch, now.” it was a subtle omega command. While it was true that you typically heard of alpha commands, that didn't mean omega couldn't throw their weight around. It was just that their commands were typically for health and safety, gentle, and if done right no one even knew what was happening. 

Ciel was exceedingly good at omega commands. Sherry was stretching placidly as he headed out for the stage.

He took his position, waiting for the lights to come up. He squinted out into the dim, wondering if the admirer was out there. Wondering which shadowy figure he was. He leaned his chin back, hoping the lights would catch on his choker, demonstrate that he was at least using the gift.

If he played his cards right, maybe his rent would get paid for a few months. 

Tonight, he danced from his hips and calves. Tonight, his dance was full of hope. He knew that. Knew by the way the skirt floated around him, knew by the way his arms were above his head as he spun. 

It had to be an alpha. Out of all the alpha scents, he wondered which one belonged to his admirer. There were too many, too muddied to pick out just one. But something inside Ciel ached to know which it was. It was the omega part of him, he knew that. That part of him he tried so hard to keep tamped down.

That creature was preening, was jealously considering the offerings he'd been given. Roses and jewels were good, his inner omega thought. Obviously he was doing something right to attract someone's attention. If he kept it up, they'd pay more attention to him. 

Ciel took a deep breath to clear his head. Just get through this one dance. Just get through this one night. That was all he had to do. He could worry about the rest of it on his ride home. But for now, it needed to be just him and music.


	4. And Baby, Here's Some Wonderful News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why, exactly, does Ciel work at The Circus?

“And he gave you a necklace?” Soma sounded interested over the speakerphone. Ciel pulled out of the parking lot, shivering still slightly. He should have let the car warm up, but he wanted to cut out before too many of the Alphas came out, stumbling and drunk. That was always a recipe for problems, and there were other omegas would needed to work right until closing. He preferred the bouncers to be protecting those ones, and not him.

“And the roses, don't forget the roses.” he said, thoughtfully. He'd been tempted to bring the flowers home, and set them in the windowsill of his dingy bedroom. He thought they might be nice to look at, first thing in the morning. He'd left them on his vanity, instead, telling himself that the rest of the dancers might like to look at them as well.

“Well, sounds to me like it's everything you've been looking for.”

“I highly doubt that.” Ciel snorted.

“He obviously has money! You could quit dancing at that seedy place.”

“The Circus is not seedy.” Ciel bit back, his voice hot. “We're a classy joint. Seedy is the places where an omega just bends their knees in time to music and keeps throwing their clothes off. Those places just have everyone fucking in every corner.”

“I don't know why you're there, anyway.” Soma began. Ciel sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Because we're not all princesses, Soma. We don't all have a rich Alpha and a richer family feeding into our every whim. Some of us got disowned.”

“And that was very wrong of them.” the other omega agreed. “They had no business treating you like that. They are archaic and heartless, and you have done an excellent job of showing them that you are perfectly capable of managing on your own.”

“Why thank you.” Ciel wanted to smirk. A wasted expression, being that they were talking on the phone. 

“And now that you've shown them, you can choose and nice Alpha and settle down.” he paused. “You know Agni said he could find you a situation at his firm. You don't have to keep dancing. You could move back in with us.”

It had only been a year and a half ago when he showed up on Soma's doorstep, in the freezing rain, wearing only a thin hoodie and carrying a backpack of his stuff. He hadn't been allowed to bring anything else. They'd taken his cell phone, his car keys, his debit card, everything but his ID. Not even a few spare pounds in his wallet when Vincent ushered his out the door.

Ciel hadn't even been able to tell Agni and Soma he was coming. He'd found some change loose in his hoodie, and the bus had dropped him within walking distance. So he walked, feeling numb as he went. Whether it was from parental abandonment, or from the rain and wind that was cutting him through to the bone, he wasn't sure.

Some had answered the door with a gasp. He grabbed his friend and hauled him in, shouting immediately for his husband. They'd only been married and mated a few months. Ciel had been surprised they didn't give him a few pounds and drop him off at a cheap hotel or even the homeless omega shelter.

Instead, Agni had given him a quiet look, one full of heartbreak and understanding. He had helped strip Ciel out of the soaked clothes, put him in a hot shower. There were thick pajamas waiting for him when he finally got out. Agni hadn't let his mate bombard him with questions, made demands. Instead, he'd sat Ciel down on the floor on a cushion, draped a blanket over his shoulders, and poured him some hot tea. When he'd finished one cup, the older man had clasped his hands on his lap and asked Ciel to explain to him what happened.

“I don't want to be mated to him.” Ciel said at the end of his story, full of shouts and threats and accusations and ending in him being told he was no longer a Phantomhive. His lifestyle, with the fast cars and the money, the world where he had never had to work very hard at anything, where whatever he wanted was handed to him, was over.   
“My options were to do it or leave, and so I chose leaving.” he dragged his eyes, shimmering with tears upwards, to meet the darker ones of the older alpha. “I didn't have anywhere else to go.”

“This cannot be legal!” Soma was ranting. “I'm going to go pummel them! How could your mother let him do this? How could they force you to make such an impossible choice? This is an outrage!” the pale boy only shivered, pulled the blanket tighter around him.

“I know I'm a waste of space right now. But I'll get a job, I promise.” he looked at Agni again. “Please don't send me to the shelter.”

“We'd never!” Soma gasped. “You don't even have to ask.”

“Of course you don't.” Agni then, his voice low and comforting. Ciel felt his shoulders drop, and somewhere in his mind, he was aware of the calming pheremones that Agni was pushing out. Even though Ciel wasn't his omega, they were close enough that it had an effect. Normally, he would protest. Instead, the pale omega only seemed to sink into the cushion.  
“You are always welcome here, Ciel. I have meant that every time I have said it to you. Soma, my light, please go and prepare a nest for the two of you.”

“I couldn't possibly--,” Ciel began. It wasn't uncommon for omegas to share a nest, especially if one was sick or injured. Soemtimes even close friends did it. Omegas loved touch, loved closeness, and what better way than to share a nest? 

“You can and you shall.” Agni's voice had that tone of finality to it. “You will stay and drink another cup of tea, and then you and Soma will spend tonight in our room. We'll sort out another room for you in the morning. You need the comfort.” he brushed his hand, warm and soft, with gentle fingers, down Ciel's neck. The scenting made him feel even calmer.

And of course, that ever so subtle alpha command had helped. He opened, reaching over to pour another cup of tea and sipping as Agni and Soma quietly bustled around their house. After a few minutes, Soma collected his friend and took him to the master suite. It was decadent, because of course it was. Silky sheets, soft blankets, mountains of pillows, all woven into a very fine nest. Soma laid and pulled Ciel next to him.

The act of preening was typically a family thing. A mated couple. A parent and child. Some omegas liked to preen their children immediately after a heat, reaffirming bonds and scenting their children thoroughly. But it wasn't unheard of for an omega to preen anyone they considered pack.

Ciel was still and quiet for a the first time in house. His head was pounding from all the screaming he had done before he left his natal home. His eyes ached, sore and stiff from all the tears he had been crying. He fell into Soma, surrounded himself with Soma's smell of jasmine and something that made him think of freshly laundered silk and satin. 

Soma's hands were in his hair, so gentle. So full of love. All Ciel could do was whimper, and curl himself further into himself. He let Soma preen him, his hands rubbing him. Soma even hummed gently to him, like a dam to their children. 

“Don't worry, Ciel. We'll figure something out. And in the meantime, Agni is right. You are always welcome here.” he told him just before they drifted off to sleep.

It had been a long six months. It had taken Ciel a long time to feel comfortable coming out of the nest, something he was embarrassed to admit. Soma and Agni hadn't said anything about it, even though he knew it had to be putting a major cramp in their newlywed life. Sometimes Agni would come and lay with him, releasing those alpha pheromones, and Ciel was entirely grateful.

After a few weeks, he finally started coming down to eat with them. Agni smiled, and Soma looked overjoyed. It hadn't taken long before he was trailing after his friend on excursions, and even moved into one of the guest rooms, taking a blanket that had been scented by his friend.

“I did some research.” Agni announced one night. “I am sorry, Ciel. I should have asked permission. And I am even more sorry to report that what your parents have done is perfectly legal. An omega child is still considered closer to being property than a person. It is morally reprehensible, and I'm sure any judge would have some sympathy for you, should we take them to court for support.”

“Do it!” Soma urged, still angered on his friend's behalf. 

“No,” Ciel had set his cup down. His voice was even, but his face, and the smell of anger were unmistakable. “If I take them for money, I'm proving my father's point. That I will never be able to take care of myself. That I need an alpha to come sweeping in and do it for me. I won't do that.”

“You are most admirable, Ciel.” Agni sounded proud, impressed. It caused pink spots to rise up on his cheeks. “I am afraid that your father will have you blacklisted at most offices and firms, but I could find you something.”

“No, I will work, and I will use my own skills to do so.” he was determined.

And it hadn't taken him long to find The Circus. Years of dance class and gymnastics, both athletics that were seen as beneficial to omegas, had come in handy. He thought he really should write his mother a thank you note for forcing him to go.

It meant he'd have to save a little longer to get to college, but he didn't care. He was making money on the one thing that belonged to him, his body. And the money was good, to Ciel's surprise. So many pathetic alphas would throw cash at him, all for the chance to just talk to him. It was a far cry from the way his parents had tried to explain things to him. 

His own cell phone plan. His own little apartment, with miniscule rooms. His own car, which threatened every month to just fall apart at the seams. These were the things that Ciel was most proud of, because he had gotten them himself. 

“I'm not moving back in, Soma.” Ciel said flatly. “You and Agni have your own life. Didn't you tell me that you were thinking of children soon?”

“You could be our first!” 

“Shut up, you're so weird.” Ciel snorted, turning into the parking lot for his building. “But you know I appreciate the care. Right?”

“Yes, my prickly little pear, I know you care. And I appreciate you calling me every night to let me know that you're out of work without having been dragged behind an dumpster somewhere.”

“Good night, Soma.”

“Think about that alpha. He's giving some nice gifts!”

“I said good night, you nosy little jerk.” Ciel laughed as he hung up. He reached for his bag in the back, aware of how sore he was. It would be nice not to have to dance so much. To have someone else take care of the bills, even just for a few months. Just to give him a break.

But, of course, that was out of the question. He sighed and flipped up his hood before dragging up the several flights of stairs to his apartment. Tomorrow would be another day, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to decide if Sebastian and Ciel will meet really meet at Soma and Agni's... or at the Circus. *steeples fingers*


	5. Write Our Names In the Wet Concrete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An event at the Circus leads to an interesting meeting and a gift.

“This is a terrible idea.” Ciel said flatly. Mey-Rin smirked. She set her clipboard down and stretched, her hands reaching up above her head. Ciel nearly growled. He didn't like being brushed off, and certainly not like this.

The other performers were bustling around. Formed in little knots around vanities. There were whispers and giggles. The flow of conversation usually soothed Ciel, even if he wasn't the one involved. He liked knowing everyone around him was content.

“I think you're the only one that seems to be upset right now.” she pointed out. He dropped into his chair and crossed his arms, aware that he was pouting. Mey-Rin only patted his cheek and picked up her clipboard, making the rounds. 

“It is a fun idea.” Alois seemed to appear out of nowhere. He wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck, looked at the both of them in the mirror.  
“If you stick with me, we can do a sort of double trouble act? Might get more tips that way.”

“Alois, do you need money?” Ciel asked bluntly. Even as he did, he reached up to grasp onto Alois' arms. The omega was also so soft, and always smelled so good. Where Ciel was rosewater with just a hint of boiled sweets, Alois was fresh cut grass and summer sunshine. 

“You know as well as I do that I'm not doing this for the money. I just like tormenting an alpha, and this is the safest way to do that. The money is just an extra.” Alois kissed the side of his head, purring just a little bit. Ciel gave a responding chirp and enjoyed the sensation of someone holding onto him. 

“I guess you do have a point about that. Help me pick out some clothes?”

The blond squealed and rushed to Ciel's rack, flipping through his tight little dresses, his bra and boyshort sets, his pettiskirts and corset. Ciel snorted. He didn't care what he wore, but he knew that Alois liked to play dress up, and it cost him nothing to indulge his friend. He turned his attention instead to the flowers.

The asters were beginning to wilt just a little bit. He frowned, touching one of the petals. He knew they wouldn't last too long here, but he couldn't bring himself to throw them away, not exactly. He'd ask Finny for some string later, he decided, and hang them from the mirror to dry. At least the roses were doing well.

“Here!” Alois came, triumphant, with a black corset and a long, silky skirt with a bustle. Ciel frowned, but held still as his friend began to dress him. He even held out his hands to gloves, was pulled into a pair of silky stockings and stepped into some shoes.

“I did not expect you to dress me all in black.”

“Why not? It's mysterious. Everyone will look at you.” he even grabbed Ciel's extensions, which he rarely reached for. He clipped them in, giving him pigtails, and topped it all off with a headband. Ciel sighed.

Alois trotted off to dress himself as Ciel began to apply make up.

It was a stupid idea, he maintained. Mey-Rin had decided that they needed to have a mixer. She described that as no live shows that night. Instead, all the performers would be out, walking around, allowing the patrons to come and speak to them. To sit with them. Spend time with them. Dance on the small floor she had installed just for the occasion. 

Ciel had said no. He'd rather be doing anything else other than that. Filing his taxes, trimming his toenails, getting a root canal. He only felt so brave on the stage, when he knew that no one could touch him. When he was in control of the interaction, when he was the one calling the shots. Throwing them bits of flirtation, nearly reaching out to their fingers with his, only to reel it back in.

Mey-Rin told him that of course he didn't have to come. It was entirely his choice. If he didn't, he could come the next day for his last paycheck and his walking papers. He had scowled and agreed to be in at seven, not bothering to argue that it really wasn't a choice.

“Looking good!” she patted his behind as she walked by, giggling at the dirty look she got. Alois popped up at that moment. How did he always manage to be so stable in heels, Ciel mused. He was no slouch himself, but Alois could run or skip even. 

Alois was dressed all in a red, in an outfit that was close to Ciel's. Instead of a corset, he had on a bra and a sheer red button down. He snorted and rolled his eyes. It had all been done on purpose, although he had to admit that it didn't look half bad on either of them. He handed over his tube of firey colored lipstick before the other could even ask him, and was rewarded with a winning smile.

“All right, the doors are open, people!” Mey-Rin sang out. “Remember, go and have a good time. Come to me or Baldroy or Finny if you find someone getting a little too personal with you!”

The thought sent chills up Ciel's spine. That was always the problem, wasn't it? That they could get too close to him. They could hurt him, if they wanted to, these alphas. Maybe that was part of the thrill. He was never sure.

Instead, he plastered on a smile, headed out onto the floor.

He was, at least, glad that part of the rules of engagement tonight had included scent patches for the alphas. The sticky pads went over their wrists and necks. It helped relieve some of his anxiety. He straightened his back and headed out into the fray.

What he had not expected was the masks. Every alpha was wearing a mask, and he blinked his confusion, throwing a look over at Mey-Rin. She sighed and made her way over, drawing him close to her under the guise of fixing one of his extensions.

“Levels the playing field.” she said softly. “You cannot see their faces. You cannot smell them. You can't seek them out later. They're here for one night of closeness, and they know that. This way, no one is inclined to be forced to be bonded tonight.”

It made sense, or enough sense for him to play along with it. Ciel just nodded and turned back out to the bodies. Bodies on the dance floor, clinging close to each as the music drifted out of the speakers. Bodies at the tables, hunched close together. Bodies at the back booths, with the curtains drawn, and he didn't have to pull the coverings back to know some of the things that were likely going on in those moments. 

And part of him cried out for that, too. Part of him wanted to grab the first alpha and beg to be taken into a booth. To be pressed into a corner, to have his mouth claimed, for hands to reach under his dress and panties. To be touched, to be worshipped.

Ciel wanted to scream for it.

“There you are!” Alois gloved hand taking his, snapping him out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times focusing through the crowd to where Alois was dragging him. A nice little table, tucked towards a corner. An alpha sat there, prim and proper as you please, his back straight. 

He was dressed all in black, too, Ciel noted. A silky button down dress shirt, with dress pants too expensive to really be casual. He wore them casually. So often, men dressed in such a stiff way when   
they wanted to impress. The clothes ended up wearing them, rather than the other way around. Not this man, Ciel thought. He owned those clothes thoroughly, and they'd just look wrong on anyone else. 

He was wearing a devil's mask. Thick, heavy, sweeping down in harsh points over his cheek bones. On his mouth was really visible. He couldn't even make out the color of his eyes, not even if he tried. And the horns were something.

There was a joke here about horns and penises. Ciel didn't look for it too hard, though. He wanted to reach out and touch the tip of one of them. They looked sharp, and he wondered if he could feel the pressure through his gloves.

“There is someone that you just have to meet.” Alois was gushing. “Here, you sit here,” he shoved Ciel into a chair and perched in another himself. The alpha looked amused and turned to Ciel.  
“He was just telling me that he's seen you dance before, and how much he admires your program.”

“Is that so?” Ciel relaxed a little bit, sitting back in his chair. The blond waved, and a waitress came over with a tray of champagne, leaving three flutes. Alois grabbed his immediately to sip. Ciel left his, staring instead at the alpha.

“Did you like the asters?”

The omega froze. He stared at the alpha, who only picked up his glass and took a small mouthful of the cheap champagne, set it aside. He looked expectantly at Ciel, who blinked, cleared his throat, and took a sip of his own drink. He made a face, never having been one for alcohol like this.

“I did. I liked them very much. I liked the roses even more.” he reached up and touched his necklace.  
“And... and this.” his voice had taken on a breathy quality then. He hardly recognized his own voice. He found himself wondering how the alpha was going to smell, and regretted, a little, the scent blockers.

“I thought it would bring out the color in your eyes. And I was right, wasn't I?” it wasn't a question, but Ciel was nodding anyways. Alois looked between them and rose sharply, leaving his finished glass.

“I think I see someone over there.”

“You don't have to leave!” 

“I do, I really do.” he grinned at his friend and left. Ciel was alone with the alpha now, whose hands were resting on the table. Ciel reached out with his gloved hands, let their fingertips play against each other for a moment. His heart thudded in his chest, so loudly, he wondered if it could be heard.

“Do you come here a lot?” it was a cheesy question, but he was curious. The alpha hummed for a minute and sat back, completely relaxed in his chair. He didn't move his hands too far, though, allowing Ciel to keep staring at them, keep touching them.

“The time I saw you was the first time.” his voice was smooth and rich, and if he thought the omega was being ridiculous, he didn't give any indication. They ignored the sounds of the people around them, feeling all alone at that table.  
“And you deserved flowers. It wasn't until later that someone told me they were cheap, and I thought that I may have upset you.”

“I wasn't upset!” he blurted. “It didn't bother me. I don't care about the cost of a gift.”

“Don't you?” amusement now, and his cheeks were burning. There was the vague sensation that he should be insulted right now, although Ciel couldn't put his finger on why, exactly. He frowned, pulling his hands back to rest in his lap. They were quiet for a moment, not looking at each other. He stared instead at his glass of champagne.   
“I've upset you.”

“A little.” he grumbled, feeling childish as he crossed his arms. The alpha sighed and reached into his pocket. He held out a long velvet box to Ciel, who took it slowly, suspiciously.  
“What is this?”

“Open it,” the alpha prompted. He pried the box open and stared at the silver and sapphire bracelet that lay there.  
“It goes with your necklace. I was hoping for a chance to give it to you.” he leaned his elbows onto the table then, folded his hands and rested his chin on them. 

“I don't know what to say.” Ciel murmured.

“Just say that you'll allow me.” he gestured for Ciel's hand, gently peeling off his glove, easing it off the fingers. The omega had to stifle the way he wanted to shiver, willed himself to stay still as the alpha caressed his bare hand. If it was anyone else, it would have made him feel uncomfortable, but this.. this set sparks running up his arm, to wind around his spine.

The alpha took the bracelet from the box and gently placed it around his wrist. He did up the clasp without even a fumble, which was highly unusual for people who didn't wear jewelry. When it was done, he kept holding Ciel's hand, letting his fingers run all the way down his knuckles before bringing them up for a soft kiss.

“Tell me your name.” Ciel demanded.

“I think the only thing you should call me is 'Daddy'.” he was smirking, and Ciel had that sensation that he should be angry again. Instead, his breath just caught in his throat. He didn't take his hand away from the alpha, who still held it close to his lips. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“The little blond omega, a friend of yours?” he waited for a nod. “He told that you've been struggling a bit. And I have just what you need to make things not a struggle.”

“And in return?” he felt breathless as he spoke.

“We can talk about that later.”


	6. I Wanna Fall In Love With The Stars In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and the mysterious alpha agree to meet for a contract negotiation.
> 
> It gets dirty after.

“So princess,” the alpha purred, leaning close to him. “Have you been struggling? You're far too pretty to work as hard as all that.”

“A little hard work never killed anyone.” Ciel shrugged, hoping he sounded carefree. The alpha just gave a small chuckle and turned the bracelet on his wrist.

“But if I could make it just a little bit easier for you, wouldn't that be nice?” his voice draped over him. He wanted to drown in that voice.  
“I would hate to see my princess keep looking exhausted.” 

“I need to know what you want in return...Daddy.” he dropped his voice at the very last word. It was delicious against his tongue. He couldn't pretend that he didn't like it. It sent a thrill going up his spine. He blushed, hating himself for doing so.

The alpha was smirking. Ciel could feel it, even if he couldn't see it.

“Your time. The chance to earn your affections, if I may be so bold.”

“Kind of hard to determine that when you're scent blocked and I can't see your face.”

“Indeed, and it will always be so. You don't have to take my offer, princess. I suppose I can spend the rest of my days pining over you.” he shrugged carelessly. The omega swallowed hard and reached to grab his hand.

“Okay. I'm in. Tell me what you want, Daddy.”

A smile curled at the corners of the alpha's lips. He rose sharply, holding one of the long black gloves in one hand, taking the omega's in the other. He expected to be taken to one of the secluded booths. Instead, he was walking to Finny.

“Young man?”

“Oh! Yes!” Finny paused, narrowing his eyes just a little bit. “Is there a problem, sir?” he stepped as though to pull Ciel behind him.

“Everything is fine, Finny.” he said quickly. “Nothing is wrong.”

“I would like to reserve a private room this weekend. For discussion of a contract. Are you the one that I set that up with?”

“Yes, sir.” Finny was still eyeing him. But he obediently pulled out the forms needed and handed them to the alpha, who hunched over a table to begin to fill them out.  
“You don't have to, you know that, Ciel.” Finny hissed to his friend.

“I know. I think I want to.”

“Well, you'll remember where the panic buttons are hidden. You tap that, me or Baldroy will come running for you. Okay?”

“I know,” he was feeling a little impatient. A squirming feeling was building up inside of him. He swallowed a few times, willed himself to keep his cool. The alpha, Daddy—a little voice in his head corrected—handed over the papers quickly. Finny glanced over them and nodded.

“Saturday night then, sir?”

“Naturally,” his voice oozed with charm, and even Finny's guard was starting to drop down just a little bit.   
“Very well then, I'll be off. Ciel, the pleasure was all mine.” he took his bare hand, the one with the bracelet and kissed it again.

“No, wait!” embarrassment shot through him, heating his blood. But there was something else there, wasn't there? Something close to arousal, maybe? He bit his lip, aware that he was going to smudge his lipstick on his teeth. And it wasn't that he didn't want his lipstick smeared, this was just maybe not the way that he was hoping it would happen.  
“Where are you going?”

“Daddy has work to do, princess.” the alpha brushed his fingers against his cheek. “I'll see you Saturday. The anticipation will make it that much sweeter. Don't you think?” and he was gone, leaving Ciel standing there in a dress with hair extensions. The alpha swept out as smoothly as he'd come in, and left him feeling most unsettled and off balance.

“Princess?” Finny repeated, sounding as dizzy as Ciel felt.

“I swear to God, if you breathe a word of that to anyone, I will smack the shit out of you.”

“Okay, okay! No need to get so touchy about it. You're going to have to tell Mey-Rin about it anyway.”

He huffed and hitched up his skirt, off to find the manager. It was only when he reached out to touch her shoulder that he realized the alpha had left with his glove.

***

Sebastian was almost giddy. He had thought, worried rather, for a moment that Ciel was going to deny him. Turn up that perfect, pointed little nose and insist that he leave. He knew from the blond that Ciel never negotiated a contract, and never had any favorites. He came, he danced, he took his tips, he left. He didn't even circulate to try and drum up interest.

But Alois' tongue was hinged in the middle, and it was even easier to loosen with that cheap champagne. He had spilled everything about Ciel as soon as Sebastian expressed an interest. He knew now that the key to all this was the key to most problems of the modern day human; money. And he intended to solve it.

He sat in his car, where he had parked in the darkest corner of the lot. He put the key in the ignition and sat for a moment, holding the delicate little glove. He felt the smooth material slipping between his finger tips and sighed, remembering the warmth that was there when it was on the omega's hand.

Of course, now the omega was wearing an even prettier ornament. That sapphire bracelet had looked gorgeous against his pale skin. Had matched the necklace perfectly. Sebastian was tempted to go and buy the earrings that matched to, wondering how they would look when the light caught them as he danced. 

But it wouldn't do to spoil the princess with too many treats at once. He had to leave the omega wanting more. He had to have something to coax the creature back to him. Again, and again, and again. Until he was all Ciel could think about.

He reached for the level that would lean his seat back. Sebastian caught the glove between his teeth as he squirmed his hips. He undid his belt, opening his pants. He slipped his boxers down until they were just under his balls. 

His cock sprung free, red hot and angry, already leaking. He gave himself a few strokes, letting his head fall back. He kept the glove between his teeth as he enjoyed the sensation of his fingers squeezing his skin. He had plans though, so after a moment he grabbed the garment from his mouth.

He wrapped the fabric around his cock and began to pump. Normally he liked to tease himself more. Roll his balls. Spit into his hand. Edge himself, a little bit. When you were a lonely alpha,   
masturbation could be a major part of your day.

But this time, Sebastian couldn't stand to do the whole ritual. The way Ciel's eyes had gone wide, the way he could smell the hints of arousal coming from him. It only enhanced his scent of rosewater and candy. He wanted to bury himself in that smell, he wanted to have that smell in his sheets, in his skin, he wanted to scent Ciel until it was coming out of his pores.

The glove was smooth and soft, the material cool. He hissed outwards as his hips rolled into the sensation. He picked up his past, one hand going down to play against his balls. He was weeping with precum, and he couldn't help but imagine that little pink tongue slipping out to lap at it. Those bow shaped lips wrapping around him, sucking him like a lollipop.

Sebastian moaned, biting down on his lip. He really didn't want to attract attention to himself right now. He should have waited until he got home. But Ciel asking him if he was really leaving. The way his skin stained pink when he was called princess.

He cried out then, his back bowing as he came, hard and rough into the glove. He collapsed down onto his seat, breathing hard. He closed his eyes, enjoying his afterglow for just a moment. Normally, he'd never perform or indulge in sexual acts in the car. He liked the car to be clean, the leather seats pristine. 

But, he thought, he'd make an exception for Ciel. He could just picture the omega in the seat next to him. He could imagine reaching over, sliding his hand under a skirt, or into some leggings (because of course he'd be wearing something that was easy enough to get into, no skinny jeans here), one hand on the wheel as he sped them down the street. Ciel's cries and gasps, as he writhed on the seat.

That, he thought, would be close to paradise.

The glove was carefully folded and set in the seat next to him. When Sebastian went to start the car, he realized that he was still wearing the mask. He laughed softly as he took it off, rubbed the sore spots on his face.

This was going to be an immensely fun game.

***

Ciel locked himself in the bathroom, sliding down to the floor. His whole body felt like it was one fire. He whimpered, a pathetic, needy omega sound. He knew that he was damp, knew that he was   
starting to leak slick. He hiked up his dress.

This was going to have to be quick. No way Mey-Rin would let him bow out of the event, even though the promise of a contract was nice. The way Ciel thought he could play it, if he tried enough, was to keep all meetings at The Circus. And of course, not meet with the alpha every single night he worked. Just some of them. But surely he'd come anyway, just to watch him dance.

He just had to play his cards right.

The sound of his voice kept ringing in his ears. He shoved his hand down his panties, fingertips immediately brushing against his hole. Ciel sank his fingers in his mouth, pulled off the other glove. It made a decent enough gag. 

His hand was fast, almost harsh as his fingers thrust in and out of his hole. He didn't take the time to enjoy it, didn't tease himself. There wasn't much time here before someone else came and knocked, nor did he even want to think about it too much. There was something wrong, something cheap about getting himself off in this corset, with the extensions in his hair. He bit down hard on the glove as he crooked his own fingers.

His shoulder was beginning to burn. It was a rather awkward position. He thought he'd rather be doing this while face down on his bed, his favorite dildo shoved in his ass. The purple glitter one that had the inflatable knot. He used it nearly every time he had a heart.

There it was, the perfect space. He cried out against the glove. Slick oozed out of his whole, dampening his whole hand. Ciel let his head rest against the wall, trying to catch his breath. It would take a few moments for the thudding of his heart to steady. 

He knew that the scent of a satisfied omega would drive the alphas out there crazy. He was likely to be asked to dance again. The thought of touching their hands made his skin crawl, but this glove was damp now, and he didn't have the other anymore.

With a sigh, Ciel got up and brushed off his skirt. He didn't bother going for some toilet paper to dry himself up. He knew that the smell, while classless, would be helpful. He thought that he wanted to go out and buy a new outfit for his appointment on Saturday. 

He tucked the glove into his corset and washed his hands. He smoothed down his skirt and plastered on his most aloof look. Time to go and mingle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just.. filth. I ain't sorry.


	7. One Part Anxiety, Two Parts Naivety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ciel come for negotiations.

Sebastian found that he could hardly wait or Saturday. He sat at his desk, not answering his email. He chewed on his lower lip. The sight of Ciel in that pettiskirt. Ciel's eyes wide, the pupils blown. If Sebastian had strained, just a little bit, he was able to smell the omega's arousal and intruge.

He regretted the scent blockers he was required to wear. He had wanted to surround the omega in his smell, see him melt and relax under it. He wanted to Ciel to know that he felt just the same, and wanted the same things.

The little catch in the man's breath when he put the bracelet on him told him a lot. It wasn't nearly enough though. He rested his forehead in his palm, elbow on the arm of his chair as he stared into the screen.

Across town, Ciel felt the same way. He laid on his futon, holding his arm above his head. He examined the bracelet, twisting his wrist from one way to the other. The dim sun through his basement apartment window caught the stones, made them sparkle.

For the first time in a long time, Ciel felt like he was cherished.

Daddy, he thought. What a ridiculous thing to call someone. He should have snorted, refused to ever indulge in such a thing. He should have only said that the alpha should have paid his fees for a contract signing, and then refused to do much of anything. It had worked for him before. Then again, he'd never gotten roses and jewlery like this before.

He groped around the bed for his phone. He opened the camera app and posed his wrist just so, letting the sun catch it again. He snapped a photo and sent it to Soma with the caption of a smiley face.

LilPrince: Oh! Is that a gift from your suitor?

BlueSky: I wouldn't really call him a suitor. He wants me to call him Daddy.

LilPrince: Well, Agni and I sometimes indulge in that kink, you know.

BlueSky: Listen, I don't think I want to know what you two get up to.

LilPrince: Do you like him?

BlueSky: I don't know.

LilPrince: Is he hot?

BlueSky: I don't know.

BlueSky: He was wearing a mask.

BlueSky: And scent blockers.

LilPrince: Big oof.

BlueSky: We negotiate on Saturday.

LilPrince: May the odds be ever in your favor.

BlueSky: I know. The bracelet, though? Matches the necklace.

LilPrince: Maybe you'll get the ring next.

***

Saturday finally came. Ciel found himself sitting in front of his vanity, carefully plucking a few stray eyebrow hairs. He peered into his mirror, twirling his brush in his hands. Should he put in the   
extensions? After all, the alpha had seen him with and without.

“Big night?” Alois appeared. He smirked at Ciel's reflection. Ciel couldn't even muster a catty retort. He just shrugged and looked down at his eyeshadow pallets and blushes.

“I haven't even decided what to wear. We're negotiating.”

“Oh! Does this mean I can dress you again?” his eyes glimmered and he rushed to his friend's rack of costumes, flipping through thoughtfully. Sherry popped up, and the two of them huddled together, trying to make a few outfits.

Finally, they appeared with a sinfully short dress of soft green fabric. It fell enticingly off his shoulders, and if he bent, the hem line would leave nothing to be imagined. He shimmed into it, let Sherry do his eye shadow and lipstick while Alois helped him into stockings and a pair of shoes. 

He looked so waif like, his eyes so wide and nearly innocent. It was only if you looked close enough for the naughty flicker there that you'd know the truth of what Ciel could be. He patted his necklace, touched his bracelet.

“He gave you that!” Alois squawked, grabbing his hand. “I think you've hit the jackpot with that one. What's his name?”

“He won't tell me.”

“Won't tell you?” the blond blinked a few times. “He'll have to for the negotiation, surely? Mey-Rin!” he waved down the manager.

“Your appointment is nearing, and you look splendid.” she checked her clipboard. “What's up?”

“Does a contract holder have to give their full name?”

“No,” she shook her head. “We do vet them, rest assured. But they're fully entitled to be called anything they'd like by the omega. You don't have to accept that or take the contract if it makes you uncomfortable.” she looked at all of them hard and then spoke loudly.  
“I would like to make it doubly clear that no one here has to accept a contract or meet with or see anyone that they don't want to! If you are uncomfortable, the very moment you find yourself uncomfortable, you need to press the panic button. You can leave and find Finny or Baldroy and we'll sort it out for you. Do I make myself clear?”

A murmur of understanding. The woman looked happier, pushing her classes higher up on her nose. She cocked her head, taking in Ciel. She reached out and smoothed his hair down.

“You can cancel, if you wish. We won't charge you the fee, you know that.”

“I want to!” he blurted before he could think. “I really want to, Mey-Rin.”

“All right.” she busied herself away. He stood up, taking a deep breath just as Finny appeared to escort him to the private room. He told himself not to tremble, to hold his head high. Finny opened the door and grinned at him as he stepped in.

“Princess! There you are!” the alpha was sitting there, wearing the mask again.

“You don't have to wear that now. It was only for the event.” Ciel didn't move to take a seat on the couch next to the alpha. There was a low coffee table and lots and lots of cushions strewn around the room. It was an intimate setting. 

“Oh I know,” he shrugged. “I just thought that it added another layer to things. Don't you think so.”

“I want to see your face.” he was walking towards the alpha now. He climbed onto the couch next to him, his legs folding under him as he reached for it. But the alpha was quicker, caught his wrists gently and brought them down. He didn't let go though, his thumbs rubbing at the tender undersides of his wrists, just on the scent glands. It did a lot to quell the way Ciel's heart was thumping.

“In due time, perhaps.” alpha hummed. “That's not a very nice greeting for me anyway. It makes me feel rather cross. Would you like to stand up and try that again, princess?”

He scowled and crossed his arms and sat back on his heels. As he did so, the dress fell a little more, revealing even more of his neck and collarbone. Sebastian wondered if he knew how positively fetching he looked like this He wanted to laugh, to gather the omega into his arms and hold him tightly, and maybe even kiss him.

But that was not the tone he wanted to set with this relationship. And Sebastian knew that this was a crucial time. He had to hold firm and let Ciel know who was really in charge here. If he didn't this   
was never going to work out the way that he was hoping it would. So instead, he only frowned and looked sadly at the table.

“That's a pity, darling. Daddy had a present for you, but if you don't want to behave, we'll save it for another day.” he reached for the tea service and went to pour himself a cup. Ciel stared, his cheeks going pink. He watched the alpha pouring his drink, remembering faintly that he was supposed to offer to do that.

He didn't think it fit in with the alpha's narrative, though. With a dramatic sigh, he eased himself off the couch and walked sulkily back to the door. He took a deep breath and turned back around, as though entering the room for the first time. 

“Princess! There you are, darling.” the alpha smiled at him from underneath the demon's mask. “It's so lovely to see you again.”

“It's nice to see you, too.” the omega mumbled.

“It's nice to see you, too...?” he prompted.

“Daddy,” Ciel whispered, staring at his shoes. It may not have been perfect, but it was a crack in Ciel's armor, and that was enough for Sebastian. He sat back and patted the couch next to him. Ciel approached it almost shyly and sat, his hands primly in his lap, as though he didn't spend most nights dancing like sex on the stage.

“I know we're here for negotiations, and I know that this isn't entirely typical until after such a thing has been signed. But I just couldn't help myself.” he reached down the other side of the couch and pulled out a gift bag, with it's perfectly ruffled tissue paper peeking alluringly out the top. Ciel blinked and took the bag.  
“Open it, darling.”

There was, of course, another velvet jewelry box inside. He couldn't help but beam when he opened it. Sure enough, nestled into their bed of silk was the ring and earrings that would complete his set. He gave the alpha a winning smile. 

Sebastian's heart was on fire almost instantly. He took the ring and slipped it onto Ciel, a kiss to the back of his hand as he did so. The omega's smell of rose water and boiled sweets filled his nose. Who knew something so sweet and simple could make him feel this way. He wanted to turn the hand over, nose at the scent glands.

Of course, such a thing couldn't be done until things had been signed, and Ciel had been paid appropriately. 

The omega turned his hand one way, then the other, watching how the ring caught the light. He carefully put the earrings in his ears, then tilted his head from one side to the other, letting Sebastian examine him. The alpha wondered if he knew how delectable that was, his neck being exposed so submissively. 

He wanted to push him down onto the couch, bite at him. Wanted to push up that ridiculous excuse for a skirt and reach between his legs and feel how wet he could make him. The very thought of it was mouth watering. Sebastian coughed gently and took a sip of his tea.

“I take it my gift has met your approval?”

“Very much so. Thank you,” he cleared his throat, not quite able to add the title the alpha was insisting on. 

“Now, I will pour you a cup of tea while you read over the contract.”

“You really don't have to, I can do that myself.”

“I like to,” Sebastian was clipped here. “Don't argue with me. I don't like that. It's all laid out in the contract, princess. How many sugars?”

“Three, please.” he said, distracted as he curled up his legs. Sebastian snickered. It wasn't unusual for omegas to love sweet things, but he had a notion that this one just loved sweets, especially if his scent was anything to go by. 

To his credit, Ciel was a fast reader. He was done with the three page contract quickly, and accepted the teacup and saucer.

“It seems to me that you want to purchase my time that I normally spend performing here at The Circus. And to pay me a weekly allowance.” he sipped his drink and hummed happily. The alpha had followed his instructions, and it tasted wonderful.  
“But you're not asking for outside meetings at this time.”

“No, I don't think we're quite there yet.”

“And you're not asking me to partner with you for rut or for my heat.” his cheeks were turning pink again, and Sebastian was charmed. He wanted to catch Ciel's chin, pull him in for a kiss. Instead, he simply held out his own fountain pen.

“Are the terms agreeable to you, princess?”

“Well, it says here if you're not to be in attendance at The Circus, then I'm not to dance.”

“No. You're only for me now. Until we break the contract.” he waggled the pen. Ciel hesitated.

“How will I make money that night?”

“You'll find, princess, that your allowance is more than generous. But, should you find yourself financially uncomfortable, you'll come to me. Won't you?”

“And what is it that you want, exactly?”

“The contract lays it out. Your time. Your affections. The chance to win you.”

“In a mask with scent guards still?” Ciel felt like he was treading a line, but he set his cup down.

“Ah, I want to win you over with my personality. Not our biology.” the alpha was smiling at him, but he could only frown. He wasn't sure what to make of it. And affections here didn't appear to mean sex, exactly. And he wasn't asking for outside dates. It was common for a contact to demand the omegas time if the alpha was in The Circus, but it wasn't typical for it to include no other performances.

There were plenty of omegas who held two or three contracts at a time. Alois had been known to do so. And Mey-Rin encouraged it. Meeting at The Circus meant the cabaret got fee, and the omega got their fee and allowance. And of course, the alpha would be purchasing drinks, so the bar got even more money. It was a lovely arrangement, really. And the omega could be safe there, knowing where the panic buttons were.

Ciel snatched the pen and signed in a hurry, setting the paperwork down. The alpha looked immensely pleased. He reached for Ciel then, drawing him into his chest. The omega cursed the scent guards, fighting his urge to nuzzle into his neck and inhale his alpha smell. He was dying to know what he scented like.

Instead, he laid his head against his chest. His inner creature was purring, enjoying the sensation. His inner omega was thrilled at the contract, was preening at the new jewels. He was wanted, he was rewarded, he was being kept and chased.

He was desired.

“Can I kiss you?” the alpha whispered. Ciel nodded.

The alpha's mouth was warm and firm, but not without an element of tenderness. He hummed, his lips parting. The tongue, hot and heavy, licked into his mouth, tasting him, exploring him. He felt his body going limp as he returned the kiss. His own tongue, a little smaller, a little shyer, darted into the alpha's mouth. 

A hand was holding the back of his head, fingers pressing into his skull. They broke for air before diving right back in. Ciel found himself crawling into the alpha's lap, straddling his. His hands reached for those shoulders, squeezing.

When they broke again, he felt hot and loose. He knew his underwear was a little bit damp. He knew his makeup was starting to become a mess. He pressed his forehead against that of the alpha, trying to catch his breath. To his dismay, he could only feel the rubber of the mask.

“You taste amazing, princess. Just as I thought you would. I have to get this paperwork to the manager. But we'll meet again night after tomorrow.”

Ciel whined before could stop himself. He squirmed on the alpha's lap.

“None of that!” he was scolded. “Be a good princess for me, and you may well find yourself with a reward.” he patted Ciel's bottom, gave it a rub and a firm squeeze. “Off not, darling. The contract does   
say you're giving yourself to me during these hours, within safe and sane confines.” 

He whined again, reluctantly slipped off. He cleared his throat and tried to gather his senses. The alpha rose as well, and how he managed to look so put together, Ciel would never understand. Before he left, he pressed a sweet, soft kiss to the omegas forehead.

“I'll see you then, my princess.”

“Goodbye... Daddy.” he said softly.


	8. No Choice, Your Voice Can Take Me There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian have another meeting.

He came back for Ciel's next shift. He'd reserved one of the rooms. He'd requested that Ciel be there waiting for him. He didn't spend long prepping. Instead of heavy, dark, seductive make up, he opted for light make up. Glittery, sparkles, with the shimmering lip gloss. He liked the way it made his mouth look wet and inviting when he pouted. 

If that alpha wanted a princess, it was a princess he would get.

He hated to do it, but Ciel left aside the sapphire set that the alpha had given him. It didn't go with his idea at all. He smoothed down the short pink dress, fluffed out the hem a bit. He loved the fluttering sleeves, and the way it made him look so sweet and delicate.

Waiting was the hardest part, and he had to tell himself not to crumple his skirt in his hands. He didn't want to meet Daddy with wrinkles, did he? It was curious to Ciel how nervous he was about this, how elated he was to see the alpha. He'd never been thrilled to have a patron before. Why would now be so different?

Finny came in with the tea service again, and just behind him was the alpha, Again with that stupid mask, Ciel scowled. But he stood anyway, trying to still the butterflies that erupted in his belly. The alpha smiled and held open his arms.

“Hello, princess, it's lovely to see you.”

“Hello, Daddy.” he swallowed. “It's nice to see you, too.” he wanted to rip off his dress, shove the alpha down onto the cushions and crush his body against him, roll their hips together. He blushed, glad that there was no such thing as telepathy.

“Sit down, darling,” the alpha carried a paper sack and gift bag. Ciel sat and the alpha was instantly next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him in close, dropping a kiss on top of his head. He inhaled deeply.  
“I just love your smell. Rosewater is intoxicating.”

“Thank you,” he swallowed hard. He saw the nearly flesh colored patches at the alpha's neck and wrists and frowned. He wanted to peel them off, get a good smell of him. It was only fair, wasn't it? But he suspected that he'd taken some of the pills too, and there was no way Ciel could just peel those off, could he?

The alpha let him go and went about making his tea, having remembered the way Ciel liked it. He stirred and handed the cup over, then reached into a paper bag. From the depths, he pulled out one of the most perfect pastries Ciel had ever seen. He was pretty sure he squeaked before he could stop himself. Alpha just smirked.

“I thought you'd like it.” he placed it on his saucer. “Now, let's enjoy, shall we?”

“I'd enjoy it more if you'd take off that mask. And the scent blockers.” he grumbled.

“Yes, I'm sure you would. But you're not the one in charge here, are you?” a knowing smirk. The omega was trapped between wanting to hurl his cup at the wall and climbing into the lap of the older man. This was confusing and wholly unfair.  
“Now, if you eat all of that, I might have a present for you.”

“You said that if I let you go last time without a fuss, I'd get a reward.” he set his chin. If the man was going to offer him gifts, Ciel was going to make sure that he got what he deserved. The alpha just laughed and set down his cup and saucer.

“So I did. What a clever little princess to remember.” he reached for the gift bag and watched, amused, as Ciel dug his little hand in. He pulled out a long, hard box. Confused, he opened it.

“A phone?”

“Yes, I wanted you to have my number.”

“You could have just—given me your number.” this was not what he was expecting. Flowers and candies, certainly. A stuffed animal, par for the course. And some more jewelry, naturally. But a phone? He turned it carefully in his hands.  
“This is the newest one...” as in, came out last week, still over a thousand dollars. He wondered if he should consider this his tip.

“Yes, well, I wasn't sure if you had one. So instead of asking and embarrassing you, I just thought I'd buy one.”

“Daddy,” his voice incredulous. “Everyone has a cell phone. First graders have cell phones, let alone working adults.” 

The alpha just laughed. 

“Hearing you call me that in such a serious tone is delightful. I can't quite get enough of it.” he nuzzled the omega on the head again.  
“Don't look so sour. Do you not care for it? I can take it back and get you something else, if you'd like. Of course you'd have to wait until our next meeting to get it. But I ordered this in rose gold. Don't you like it?”

“I do, I do.” Ciel said quickly. “It just wasn't what I was expecting when you said reward. That's all.”

“Darling, if there's something you want, you only have to ask me for it. You understand that, don't you?” 

“I thought you said you wanted to win me over based on your personality and not our biology?” Ciel raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, I am hoping to charm you and sweep you off your feet. But you're just so beautiful and so perfect, I have to use whatever advantage I can find. You can't blame me!” he chuckled then paused.  
“Have I upset you, Ciel?”

“No,” he shrugged. He fiddled with the phone and then set it aside. “It's really nice. Thank you.” It was, at least, nicer than the pay go phone he had that didn't keep a charge anymore. He couldn't even play Candy Crush on the thing anymore.

“Good!” he clapped his hands. “So, I never did find out. What do you do when you're not here at The Circus?”

“I sleep,” he shrugged. “What else? I work all night, I need to recover.”

“Oh,” the alpha frowned, looking thoughtful. “Do you have any hobbies?”

“I watch television. I read books. That's about it.”

“Isn't there anything else you want to be?”

Before his parents kicked him out, Ciel had wanted to be many things, he thought. He'd considered careers in graphic design, in education, in business. Marketing, perhaps. Ciel had hoped that he'd take over his father's company. But then Rachel told him that omegas simply didn't become CEOs. They were happy, though to let his alpha be CEO, and they'd insist that the Phantomhive name still remain. And Ciel would have to marry the right alpha...

The rest of that memory dissolved into foam. He had hoped that working at The Circus would net him enough money to at least take a few courses during the day, but no luck on that front. He squirmed uncomfortably on the couch.

“I'm sorry, princess.” Daddy said quickly. “Did I make you uncomfortable?”

“I don't want to discuss it right now.” he said flatly. “Tell me more about you, Daddy?”

“I work. I've been so horribly lonely.” he sounded thoughtful. “You know I don't normally come to places like this. I'm glad I did, though.”

Ciel didn't respond, just finished his pastry, licking away the bits of sugar from his lips. He looked up, noticing that eyes were fixed on him. He wished, again, that the mask was gone. It was so hard to tell what the alpha was thinking.

He reached out then, his thumb, swiping across his lower lip. The alpha's hands were deceptive, Ciel realized. He had thought they looked frail at first, so long and slightly knobbly at the knuckles. But there was power there, heat. Ciel shivered.

The thumb went to his own mouth, sucking in. He let out the softest alpha rumble. Ciel whined, letting out a trill in response before he could stop himself.

“Can I kiss you?”

“I have to do as you tell me.” the omega said gently. “It was in the contract I agreed to.” 

“I don't want things like kisses without being told its okay. You have to do what I say, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable.” he frowned again. Ciel had the urge to kiss that frown off his face. Before he could think on it too hard, he put the cup and saucer down and was clambering into his lap. 

“Kiss me,” he demanded, coming right to the limit of an omega command. The alpha let out a faint rumble again, and tilted his head until their lips were crushed together. It was a little awkward with the mask. When Ciel brought his hands up to cup the face of the alpha, he was met instead with latex. He whined, frustrated.

“Be patient, darling.”

“There's a limit to my patience.”

“Well, I'll just have to buy more time, won't I?” he hummed, bringing their lips together again. He tasted so good. Like the tea they were enjoying, but something warm and smoky underneath it all. He wanted more of it, he wanted to drink it in.

“And what are you going to do that with?” there was nearly a giggle somewhere under that question when they came up for air. Those hands came to rub up and down his sides, and it was all the omega could do not to roll his hips.

“You'll see,” he said in a voice that was both a promise and a warning. Ciel gulped, and the alpha resumed his attack on his mouth. He gasped against him as those hands made their way up and down his back, nails crooking, giving just the hint of a scratch.  
“You're not wearing the pretties I gave you.”

“Didn't go with my outfit.”

“Perhaps I'll have to find you something more neutral.” he sounded thoughtful. His fingers burrowed into Ciel's hair, massaging his skull. He trailed his fingers down to his neck, coming to the glands in the omega's neck. He let his head fall back.

“Did you want me to scent you?”

“I'm afraid that might raise some questions as my job.” the alpha sounded regretful. “As intoxicating as I find out. As much as I would love to smell like you, so everyone who smelled me knew that I had an omega waiting for me.”

Ciel could have preened. He gripped onto the alpha and nuzzled close to him, kissing up the jawline of the mask to reach his mouth again. He growled softly, his hand coming up to touch the latex, resenting how much it was blocking him. The latex was warm, but not flesh warm. 

“Still,” the alpha mused. “I'm going to have to buy you something else. I don't like you coming in here without something I've given you.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I just like having a reminder that when we're in here, you're mine. And you've given yourself over so willingly, princess.”

Their time was rapidly ending, and the alpha reluctantly stood, still holding the omega to him. He walked to the door and set him down, smoothing down his dress as he did so. He gave him yet another forehead kiss.

“You could use your new phone to send me pictures, couldn't you?”

“If that's what you want.” his voice had taken on a sweet, breathy quality. He blushed immediately, not being used to that.

“Good night, princess.”

***

BlueSky: Guess how I'm messaging you.  
LilPrince: Oh, you were able to pay your bill!  
BlueSky: No, the new alpha bought it for me.  
LilPrince: Say what?

He took a selfie in his bathroom, smirking while he held up the device in the mirror. He set it to the side as he finished using his face wash and applying the moisturizer he used each night. Omegas were known to have nice skin, and to look delicate. That didn't mean he could neglect it, especially with all the make up he wore.

LilPrince: I don't even have that yet!  
BlueSky: You're not jealous are you?  
LilPrince: No! I'll just tell Agni to get it for me.  
BlueSky: Your phone is fine. It's barely a year and a half old.  
LilPrince: Agni said he's been trying since it dropped to get it for me.  
LilPrince: How did your mystery alpha manage it and my Agni couldn't?  
BlueSky: Beats me. But I got my pay, and my rent is paid too.   
LilPrince: When do you see him again?  
BlueSky: I won't know until Mey-Rin tells me. But he put a number in, and he asked for pictures.  
LilPrince: You better deliver.

Soma had a point. With a sigh, Ciel finished washing his face. He looked fresh and dewy. He padded to his bedroom and angled his full length mirror just so. He knelt up on the bed, wearing only a pair of boyshorts.

He stretched back, arching, shifting his hips forward. It didn't show too much, other than his rosy nipples and his underwear. But there was something just a little naught in the pose. Especially when he reached up one hand and let one finger hook in his lower lip.

He snapped the pic, and with a pounding heart he sent the picture. Be crawled into his bed then, pulled up the blankets and closed his eyes. But before he could drift off to sleep, the phone buzzed. He woke the screen quickly and got to the message.

Daddy: My, my princess. You look so ripe for the taking. But it's late, and I think you should go to bed now.  
Princess: Good night. 

This was turning out to be more interesting than he thought it would.


	9. You Are A Fire, And I'm The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ciel both have an invitation to a dinner party.

“We haven't seen you in weeks.” Agni scolded. “You spend all your free time at the cabaret.”

“Well, I enjoy myself there.” Sebastian sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. He let his seat wave idly back and forth. “And you're exaggerating. It has been a week and a half. You and Soma are just spoiled, you're used to having all my attention.”

“I'm not spoiled!” Agni sounded shocked. “Soma... well, of course he is. My omega demands the best, and I am but a servant to him.”

“We know,” he groaned. “But I am sorry, Agni, you know I have things to take care of.”

“You work too much.”

“That's what I have The Circus for.” he smirked.

“You're there too much.”

“Agni,” he sighed. “What is it that you're scolding me for right too? Too much work and no play, or too much play and not enough work? Because I'm trying to understand what I'm in trouble for right now.”

“You're not in trouble.” Agni argued. “It's just that Soma and I miss you and wish you'd come around more often.”

“All right, all right. I will.”

“So come for supper. I insist.”

“Agni, I would love to. But I'm booked that night.”

“I thought you said he didn't work when you weren't there.”

“I want to be there, though.” he sighed. “He gets paid when I'm not there, it is true. But...” he trailed off. “All right, my friend. You got me. I'll come to supper. Just say when.”

“Soma, I don't want to come to dinner.” Ciel whined as he rolled on his bed. “You know my nights are taken.”

“But that's the problem!” Soma complained. “It's like you've forgotten all about me. I want to see you.”

“And you will.” he yawned.

The nights that he wasn't at The Circus, he was sitting in his apartment texting with the alpha. He would send more pictures. Pictures of him fresh out of the shower, with his skin pink, and his hair still dripping, standing in front of his mirror. He'd don a full body shot, his dick already hard, grasping it in one hand.

The alpha had sent a picture in return, of his long body stretched out on the bed. And his own cock heavy and thick, clutched in his own hand. And a few moments later, he had sent a short video of him pumping his cock.

“You've got me wound up, princess,” his voice thick and dark, bordering right on an alpha growl. It sent chills down Ciel's spine.

The next day, he put on a pair of lacy panties that he didn't like to dance in. She shimmed in and made himself comfortable. He lubed up his favorite dildo, with the purple glitter, the one that could hit all his spots just right. He slipped it into his hole and then started the camera.

“Daddy,” he breathed. “Oh Daddy, I wish you were here with me. You've left me alone for far too long.” he writhed on the dildo.

Daddy: Such a naughty omega. You must be so terribly lonely.   
Daddy: I'll have to make it up to you, won't I?  
Daddy: What do you want?  
Princess: I want to know that I'm driving you crazy.  
Daddy: Ever since the moment I saw you.”

And if that didn't make Ciel want to giggle with joy and hug his phone. 

“I don't want to, Soma.” he sighed.

“What do I have to do? Pay you? How much does this masked alpha pay? I'll match it! I'll double it!”

“Ugh, fine, all right, you win.” he groaned and sat up. “I just won't go to that shift, will that make you happy?”

“Immensely.”

He wondered how he would tell the alpha that he wasn't going to be there. The contract did say that he could call in if he needed. So obviously he wasn't entirely heartless or possessive. Or maybe he   
wanted Ciel to want him to be there? It was a lot to think about, and too much to consider. Ciel found that he was tiring of trying to play a game with the alpha.

As it happened, his phone rang before he could figure out how to tell the alpha. He dove for it, feeling the wrinkled sheets pressing against his thighs as he squirmed to grab the thing. He had to admit he wasn't being as careful as he could be.

He should get a case for it.

“Hello?”

“Well, hello Ciel.” that voice, so rich and heavy. “How are you tonight?”

“Fine,” he rolled onto his back. “I was just getting ready for bed.”

“For bed?” he sounded amused. “Are you all snuggled into a big bed, with all those soft blankets that omegas like? Are you nesting?”

“No,” he sounded petulant. He wanted to nest, God knew that he loved to. But he needed some of the soft blankets, and the best ones were so expensive. He was trying to make it work with the cheap ones washed in a nice fabric softener, but it was so disappointing that he usually just gave up and tore the nest apart.

And he wanted the smell of alpha. Usually Agni was happy to scent a scarf or something for it, but he knew it wouldn't be enough now. It wasn't the smell that Ciel was craving. Which was strange, when he realized that he had never really smelled how the alpha was.

“Well, still. I like the thought of you curled up all sweetly in your bed. You just need me to come wrap myself around you and help gentle you to sleep, don't you?”

The thought was amazing. He wanted to feel one of his hands at the small of his back, giving him a rub until he could feel his eyes drifting shut. Until he could just melt with the calm and relax and fall sweetly asleep. He might have whimpered into the phone. 

“My princess likes the sound of that, doesn't he?” a pleased chuckle. “Well, unfortunately, I have some news I don't think you're going to like very much.”

“What's that?” he tried to sound casual, to hide his concern. Perhaps the man wanted to cut the contract. It wouldn't be the first time he'd heard of it, things going so well and then an alpha ending things. 

“I won't see you on Wednesday.”

“Oh,” he was disappointed, and didn't bother to hide that. He cleared his throat and rolled onto his belly, his feet waving in the air.  
“I will miss you.” it came out a bit more wistful than he was intending. 

“I know darling, I know.” Sebastian sighed in his own kitchen. He opened the microwave and popped the meal inside, hitting the button.  
“And I will miss you terribly. But I'll see you on Friday, and I'll make it up to you then.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, darling. Be a good omega and tolerate this and you'll enjoy Friday even more.”

“Fine,” as though Sebastian needed his permission. The contract dictated that he got to decide these times, although Ciel was entitled to time off. But he was fairly certain that Ciel wouldn't be wanting anything like that anytime soon.

“Good omega,” there was a growl. Ciel trilled in response before he could think. He squirmed around on the bed until he was on his pillows.

“I don't want to hang up.”

“But it is very late, and I think you should go to sleep.” the microwave beeped and he set the plate on the counter before going to rummage with a fork. He was willing to let his food go cold if it meant that it was going to keep Ciel happy for a little bit longer.

“I'd rather talk to you.”

“I know. But I'm tired from working too.”

“Alpha worked hard today to take care of me.” it slipped out before Ciel could stop himself. It was something that would be more apt from an omega in heat.

“Alpha did,” the voice on the other end of the line agreed. “Alpha worked very hard to take care of his omega. So omega should lay down and go to sleep. Yes?” it was bordering on an alpha command. He just let out a trill and pulled the covers up.

“Good night, Daddy.”

“Good night, princess.” 

Sebastian stabbed at his reheated plate. His mind wasn't on his meal anymore, but rather the breathy quality of Ciel's voice. The way he words were so honest and vulnerable. It was beautiful, and it ignited something warm and sweet inside of Sebastian.

He wanted more of that feeling. He wanted more of that feeling from Ciel. He leaned down and took a few bites. He could just picture the omega in his bed, curled around some blankets. He wanted to   
buy the blankets, though. He wanted to go to one of the nice stores and buy the fancy pillows, and the sinfully wonderful blankets.

He paused, fork coming towards his mouth.

That was a very late stage courtship gift. He shook himself. All in due time, be patient, Sebastian, he told himself. It wouldn't do him much good to overwhelm or scare of Ciel now. He must bide his time. He must wait. After all, he hadn't even shown his face yet. 

Good things come to those who can wait.

***

“Sebastian, my friend!” Agni answered the door with a big smile, stepping back to welcome the other alpha in.  
“Welcome, how good to see you.”

“And you,” he presented the bottle of wine he'd brought.

“Ah, lovely, that will go nicely with our dinner.” he bustled away with the wine. “Soma is in the sitting room. Make yourself at home.”

“Soma, you look lovely.” Sebastian caught the omega's hands, kissed his cheeks. “Mated life agrees with you.”

“It would agree with you, too, if you'd give it a try.” Soma gave him a hard look. “But no matter, I can fix that soon enough.”

“Oh?” Sebastian smiled.

“My best friend is coming over tonight. And he is such a nice omega, I know you'll like him.”

“Wait, no one said anything about this.” he looked confused as Agni walked in, carrying a glass of scotch for him.

“I told my alpha not to spoil the surprise!” he looked pleased with himself. “So of course he did what I asked, didn't he?”

“Sorry, Sebastian.” Agni did not, in fact, look sorry at all. He looked rather like a cat who got the cream. If they hadn't been grown men, Sebastian would have been tempted to reach over and punch him right in the nose. Not enough to disfigure him, but enough to express his unhappiness with the turn of events.

“Agni, you know I'm--.”

“A contract with a dancer at a cabaret is hardly an exclusive relationship.” Soma cut in. “So sit down, he'll be here in just a few minutes.”

It seemed all he could do was drink his scotch and wait. And a moment or two later, true to his word, the doorbell rang. Soma sprang up and fairly skipped to answer the door. Sebastian let out a heavy breath and reached for his phone.

Daddy: Spending the evening with you would have been much more agreeable than this.

“You're here! So nice to see you! Come in, come in,” Soma buzzed. There wasn't a response, just another pair of footsteps, somewhat more subded than Soma's.

“Well, I couldn't very well not come, after you put up such a pathetic show.” the hairs on the back of Sebastian's neck stood up, and he looked up sharply from his phone.

“I had to get you here one way or the other. I have someone for you to meet.”

“Not again...” a groan.

“Sebastian, I'd like you to meet my best friend. Ciel, I'd like you to meet Agni's best friend, Sebastian.”


	10. Oh, What A Shame That You Came Here With Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian are supposed to like each other.

Sebastian felt his soul leaving his body. There, standing like, looking bitter and annoyed, was Ciel. His arms were crossed, and he looked like he was trying very hard not to frown. He was wearing tight black jeans and a baggy black shirt, falling off his collarbone. That collarbone that made Sebastian's mouth water. He wanted to grab him and bite down on it.

“Hello, pleased to meet you.” he said, giving a faint smile. He wondered if his voice would give him away. But those gorgeous blue eyes didn't even flinch. He just nodded vaguely. 

“Hey,” he mumbled, sitting on the couch, his knees pressed tightly together.. He accepted the drink the Agni handed to him, a pink colored drink that smelled delicious. He smiled at the alpha and sipped happily.

“So, Sebastian,” Soma was beaming as he came to plant himself in Agni's lap. Agni gave a fond sigh and wrapped his arms around the slender waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.  
“What is it that you do for a living again?”

“Oh, that's boring,” he waved it off. He noticed Ciel squirming,trying to surreptitiously fish his cell phone out of the little pocket of his pants. He glanced at the screen, and a smile was crossing his face. Sebastian tried not to stare. He quickly turned his phone on silent, switching off the vibration.  
“Don't want my phone to disrupt our evening.”

Ciel made a face at him. That hadn't been the right thing to say, he realized. But as long as it threw the omega off his trail, maybe it wasn't the worst thing. The omega in question just blatantly took out his phone and responded to the text. His fingers itched to reach for his phone, see what the little thing sitting so far away and so close to him said.

But that would be giving up the game now, wouldn't it? 

“Ciel,” Agni this time. “Maybe Sebastian would like to know what it is you do for a living?”

“He really wouldn't,” Ciel looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Sebastian just smirked into his nearly empty glass. Agni gave Soma smooch and set him to the side, taking Sebastian's glass to refresh it before he even asked.  
“It's not that interesting.”

“Nonsense!” Soma insisted.

“Fine. I work for a cabaret. I dance.” he glanced at Sebastian. “Happy?” he mumbled to Soma.

“You look like a dancer.” 

“What does that mean?” oh, he did like it when they got defensive. A pink stained his cheek. He looked nearly lickable. He had to swallow hard, hoping that his face wasn't giving him away. 

“It just means that you're lovely, all long lines and alluring looks.”

Ciel stared openly at him, putting down his empty glass. His mouth worked a few times. He eventually opted simply to glare and pointedly take out of his phone, clearly texting someone. His fingers itched to reach for his phone, to see if it was him.

“Come and help me get the food, Ciel.” Soma exchanged a glance with his mate. The two omegas retreated to the kitchen. Agni looked a little surprised.

“He seems to be in a bad mood.” he said apologetically. “He's really lovely. He stayed here with Soma and I for awhile, remember?”

Sebastian startled and looked at his friend. He did remember that, not too long ago. Hearing Agni mention one of Soma's friends turning up on their doorstep, soaked to the skin. Not being able to have him over for dinner, because the omega was too skittish with alphas that he didn't know. He had to go home early and help the omega sleep. He had to...

Sebastian had written it off at the time. It hadn't meant much to him. And after just a few months, he hadn't heard anything about the omega, and he hadn't asked. And to find out that had been Ciel? It left a strange feeling in the pit of his belly. He had understood from Agni that his parents had thrown him out over a broken engagement. And so he was penniless. Now it made some sense why Ciel was dancing, and why he had the manners he did. 

Ciel always carried himself like he was more than. Like he didn't really belong on the stage behind those lights. He belonged mated to a powerful alpha, and having all his needs met before he could even try and voice them.

“You didn't tell me that you had set this up.” he frowned at Agni.

“Soma's idea. You know how he gets.” he sounded apologetic. “Let's just try and make the best of it?” he begged.

“I'd never do anything to upset Soma.” the dark haired man soothed. “It's fine. I'm not that upset.”

He did take out his phone then.

Princess: I wish I was with you tonight. My friend tried to set me up.  
Princess: And he is one of the most stuck up alphas I have ever seen.  
Princess: He's not warm like you. I don't think he really understands what omegas like.  
Daddy: Is he cute?

He was treading on thin ice, but he was dying to know the response to that one. 

***

“Can't you try, Ciel?” Soma was begging. “Sebastian really is very nice. I know he's really Agni's friend, but he has always been kind to me.”

“Soma, why did you bring me here? Just to see if we liked each other? I don't like him. There, can I go home now?”

“Well, you've barely given him a chance, have you?” Soma scolded. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter, checking his phone.

Princess: He's cute enough, I guess. His voice sort of reminds me of yours. Not as gorgeous though.  
Daddy: You like my voice? I'll have to speak to you more. Call me when you get home.

He pocketed the phone and quietly took the charcuterie tray that he was handed, while Soma lifted the fruit tray.

“We could have had them do this.” Ciel balked. “Don't you think I work hard enough for alphas down at The Circus?”

“That's what I'm telling you! If you got mated you wouldn't have to work so hard.” he scolded.

“If I got mated, I'd just be serving one alpha all the time instead of a group of them. Or the one I'm contracted to.” he amended.

“Just be nice?” Soma sighed as they walked back into the sitting room. He set down his tray and resumed his perch on the couch, his hands on his lap. He should at least be polite, because this was the house of his best friend.

“I'm surprised you and I haven't met before, Ciel.” Sebastian took one of the small plates and laid some appetizers on it. “Being that our best friends are mated. Were you at their mating?”

“No,” he said flatly. “I wasn't able to go, it conflicted with my school schedule.”

“Too bad, it was beautiful.”

“So I'm told,” he took a bite of bread and cheese. It was enough to send Soma on a rhapsodic speech about how much he loved his mating ceremony. How perfect it was. How happy he was to be mated to Agni, how the man was so perfect for him.

The talk turned then, to others that the knew that were set to be married. Ciel added to the talk with some of the people he worked with at The Circus. Everyone loved hearing about Alois and his flirting, Sherry becoming more confident. 

The drinks flowed, and the trays were emptied. Ciel didn't get any warmer towards Sebastian, but he did smile and laugh with Soma. And something about the way he laughed made Sebastian want to slip closer to him. The smell of rose water was creeping into his nose, and he knew Ciel wasn't able to keep trying to hide his scent. The omega had such lovely pink cheeks, his eyes so big and bright. He was clearly drunk. 

“Time for tea!” Agni had been watching Ciel closely, even as Soma sat on his lap and was getting tipsy himself. The two older men exchanged a fond look, and Sebastian himself rose to get the set and start the kettle. He knew well where it was.

“I just need some water.” Ciel stumbled into the kitchen shortly afterwards, wobbling just a little bit. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and reached for a glass, filling it and handing it over. Ciel drank it down and set it back in the sink.  
“Your voice... Where are you from?”

“Around,” he tried to dodge the question, focusing on setting up the tray for tea. “Be a lamb and bring out the biscuits for me?”

“I don't want to.”

“Do it anyway,” he carefully set the sugar bowl on. “I only have two hands, I don't want to spill piping tea all over myself or their floor.”

Ciel rolled his eyes and made a show of carrying in the platter of biscuits. He immediately took a chocolate chip one for himself. Soma took a few and lounged against Agni as he nibbled. As usual, the talk turned to business with Agni and Sebastian as he began pouring tea and passing them out. Absently, he made a cup for Ciel and presented it.

“You didn't ask me how I like it.” he frowned. 

“I took a wild guess.” how he managed to keep his voice so steady, he didn't know. He presented the cup, and Ciel just turned his nose up and focused on his cocktail glass. His fourth, maybe. Probably too much. 

Just as well, Sebastian thought. It wouldn't look right if I did just guess how he liked his tea. He did want to get the boy another glass of water though, and worried if he'd be sick tomorrow. It wouldn't do to ask, or say anything though. It might ruin the game.

“It's getting late.” Agni sighed finally. It wasn't truly late, but Soma was clearly drunk and clinging to him like a koala. With the pheromones he was pumping out, it wasn't any surprise the alpha wanted the guests gone.   
“Sebastian. Do you think you could see Ciel home? I don't want him on the bus in this condition.”

“Of course.” he murmured.

“I'll text you his address right away.” Agni stood up, Soma's legs wrapped around his waist. “And we'll see you both another time? Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for having us.” he stood and offered his hand to Ciel. Ciel refused it and just wandered out after him, not quite as graceful as he was normally. It was honestly rather endearing. He did open the   
passenger door for him, and the omega sank into the buttery soft leather seat. Wordlessly, Sebastian switched on the heater. The boy sighed in content, sinking into it.

They were quiet on the drive, Sebastian stealing looks at him now and then. If he was asked, he'd say it was so he could pull over in time in case he was going to puke. But he really was gorgeous, with his long eyelashes resting against his cheeks, his body relaxed.

It was not a nice part of town they rolled up to. Sebastian frowned and leaned over to put his hand on Ciel's shoulder.

“You're home.”

“Mmm,” the omega groaned, not opening his eyes. 

“I need your keys.” Sebastian figured it would be easier to just carry him up than to continue to try and coax him. He gestured vaguely to a pocket in his hoodie, and the alpha slipped the keys out. He walked around the car and lifted him up bridal style.

Ciel felt so right in his arms. So light, and his scent or rosewater and boiled sweets was flooding out. He wanted to bury his nose in that slate hair and inhale deeply. Perhaps he'd get the chance to indulge at the next meeting? He thought about it as he climbed the stairs. He's really too light, he thought, this should be a problem for me. He juggled Ciel for a moment as he unlocked the door.

The peeling paint. The futon with it's thin blankets. The posters on the wall. The threadbare curtains that left a false cheer around the room. His nose wrinkled. This was not a place for an omega as precious as this.

He'd have to call Mey-Rin and ask some questions.

He'd have to do something about this. 

But for tonight, he made his way to the futon, laid him down. He didn't even move. He slipped the sneakers off. Sebastian had to resists the urge to peel off the socks to cradle those small feet. He wanted to grip his ankles. 

“Good night, Princess.” he said softly as he crept out of the apartment.


	11. Take Me Home Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian thought things were going so well, until Ciel doesn't quite seem himself.

“I missed you!” Ciel said as soon as he entered the room. Sebastian had to bite back the happy alpha rumble that was rising in his chest. Everything was going according to his plan, then. He was worried that when he showed up at the dinner party, things would go sour, but he had been surprised. Sebastian did so love to be surprised. Seeing him at Agni and Soma's had only made Sebastian as Daddy more alluring. It was even working faster than he was thinking it would.

What Ciel would do when he found out the truth, he wasn't sure. Hopefully by then Ciel would be so in love with him it wouldn't matter. Could only smile behind the mask and lean back, his arms over both sides of the sofa. His body was open, available, inviting.

How could the omega resist such an invitation? His face lit up as he scurried over.

Ciel clambered up on the couch. He was glad in a tight pair of booty shorts, his legs looking so long and lean. He flicked off the flip flops, bare white toes. Sebastian once again wanted to grab those feet, knead them between his fingers, feel those little toes in his palms. He knew if he could get a minute to it, he could get Ciel to become a puddle for him. He was sure, with all the dancing he was doing, he'd have tight calves and firm flesh on his thighs. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to bury his face between those thighs and taste him in the most intimate places. Would he taste as good as rosewater? Or would he taste like the boiled sweets.

“Did you?” he wound his arms around Ciel as the omega curled into his side. He inhaled deeply and paused. He smelled a little different tonight, a little sweeter, a little heavier.  
“Princess, are you in preheat?”

“Mmhmm,” he nodded, pulling up on his knees to wrap his arms around Sebastian's shoulders. He whined, seemingly unaware he was doing so. Sebastian let his head fall back as the blue eyed omega straddled his lap. He squirmed, nosing at the scent guards at his neck. He seemed impatient, needy, clingy. It was wonderful, but there was something different about him that he just wasn't sure of just yet.  
“Daddy,” he complained.

“My my, darling.” he sighed. “You're quite wound up tonight, aren't you?”

“Wanna smell you.” he begged. Sebastian caught his shoulders and looked at him in the eye. Those big, bright eyes that captivated him were glassy. He leered at Sebastian, his hands playing in the back of his hair under the mask.

“I don't think that's a good idea right now, Princess.”

“Whyyy?” he whined.

“Because you're so close to being heat drunk. You can't make the right decisions right now, baby.” he rubbed up and down Ciel's back, stole under his cami to rub at the spot at the base of his spine. Ciel seemed to relax a little bit, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

“I'm not heat drunk.” he insisted. “I'm just...” he squirmed, feeling slick starting to ooze out of him. “It's all because of you. It's because I like you so much.” he pulled his head back again. “Do you like me, Daddy?”

“Of course.” he soothed.

“Then fuck me,” he breathed.

“Okay,” Sebastian stood up, holding onto the omega. Ciel purred, wrapping his legs around his waist. He nuzzled into the alpha's shoulder.

“Alpha,” he said softly. “I want you so badly. It's going to hurt if you don't help me. Won't you help me?” he was quickly losing himself to the heat quicker than Sebastian thought was possible just for preheat. 

“It's all right,” he soothed, rubbing the base of his neck, feeling him relax even more. He was leaking slick, the alpha could smell it. He took a deep breath in through his mouth. “You shouldn't come to work if you fall from pre-heat to heat this fast.” he scolded gently. 

“I don't usually, Daddy. It's just you who does this to me.”

“We're gonna find Mey-Rin.” he tried to slide around the cabaret so no one would notice them. But the smell of Ciel was making some of the alphas perk up, look around with interested eyes. He scowled at all of them and snagged the blond beta walking by.  
“We need Mey-Rin.”

“No we don't,” the slate haired boy shook his head. “She doesn't have anything that I want. You, on the other hand...”

This was going to be the death of him, the alpha knew. Maybe he was already dead, and being tormented in hell.

“What's wrong with Ciel?”

“I'm afraid he's going into heat.” he said regretfully.

“Oh my!” Finny opened his arms. “Give him here, we have a place for him to rest until a beta or another omega can drive him home.” Sebastian's arms tightened.

“I can drive him home.”

“Oh no, that's agaisnt our policy! I can't give you his address. He can't consent to that right now.” Finny shook his head and made grabby hands.  
“Don't worry, sir, we take very good care of our entertainers here.” he smiled brightly.

Well, he could hardly say that he knew him, could he? He couldn't very well reveal that he already knew where his apartment was. That had to be against some kind of protocol for the cabaret and their arrangement. He swallowed and handed over the omega.

“I'm very sorry your appointment has been cut short. Would you like me to tell him to call you?”

“I will contact him, it's in our contract.” he nodded and started out.

“No! No!” Ciel cried, fighting in Finny's arms. “Come back, alpha! Don't leave me. Alpha, alpha!” it was that needy omega whine, that plea that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The alpha in him was roaring, demanding he go and take the boy, pull him into his arms, carry him to his own house. Let him make a nest. Spend the rest of his heat together, tearing him apart and building him back together.

“Ciel, stop that.” Finny scolded lightly. “We'll get you laid down and give you a suppressant until you can get home.”

“No, I don't want to go home!” it was a right tantrum, and it would have been hilarious if his pants weren't getting tight and he wasn't close to snarling at Finny and taking Ciel right back. He clenched his hands in fists.  
“I want to go with him, please, please.” it was a mindless chant.

“He's got it bad. I'll be right back sir.” Finny apologized, bustling back with the squirming bundle who was still shouting. Sebastian closed his eyes, inhaling sharply, the scent of heat and slick mixing with his smell of rose water and boiled sweets.

It was intoxicating itself. He turned and leaned against the wall.

“He'll be okay.” Finny said softly when he came back. “Can I offer you a drink? I am so sorry you didn't get the experience you were hoping for tonight.”

“That's not important.” he spat. “He's all that's important. I don't want a drink. I'm not upset about the way things happened.” he shook his head, trying to clear. “I just want him to be safe.”

“Of course.” Finny nodded his head.

Sebastian turned and walked out. When he got to the car, he threw his mask into the passenger seat. Ciel had sat there, not too long ago. He was disappointed that his lingering scent had faded. He should have swept a scarf against his scent glands to keep that smell with him. He scrubbed his palms down his face and sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

***

“Alpha, my alpha.” Ciel was writhing on the couch in Mey-Rin's office. She only hummed as she put the needle in the bottle of medication and drew up the dose.

“Why didn't you tell me you were feeling like that?” she sighed. She knew he didn't understand. And then again, Ciel had worked in pre-heat many times. Nothing like this had ever happened before. He was teetering on the edge. He turned to her with accusing eyes.

“You sent him away!”

“Shh, for your safety.” she coaxed him onto his side and pulled down the waistband of his shorts. “Everything is fine Ciel.”

She had given suppressants many times. But never to him. He never required it before. He always took his heat off, so he wouldn't be in this kind of predicament. He didn't like using suppressants, and said they made him feel weird. But she had to make sure he could at least get home. 

“Wanted alpha.” he sulked. He hissed as he felt the sting. She pushed down on the plunger and rubber the small of his back, feeling relieved when his eyes drifted shut.

“There it is. There ya go. Shh, shh, everything is okay.” she hummed to him. The door opened and the bouncer, Baldroy came in. He silently lifted Ciel, to carry him to his car and drive him home. He'd take a cab back to the cabaret.

“Never had to do that with this one before.” he sighed, looking down at him, already asleep, his arm dangling.

“He's usually smarter than this. And the alpha he was meeting was wearing scent guards. Hate to think what might have happened if he hadn't been.”

“How long until the sedative in it wears off?”

“Three hours. Plenty of time to get there and right back.” she waved them off and turned on her computer. “Shouldn't take you more than an hour to get back.”

Ciel finally stirred when Baldroy was laying him out on his futon. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. 

“She gave me a suppressant.”

“Sorry, mate, she had to keep you safe, didn't she?” he grinned at the little omega. “Do you need anything before I go? Water? Err, a box of—items?”

“God, no. Just go. Please just go.” his face flamed, and he couldn't look his coworker in the eye. Baldroy just chuckled and waved.

“Lock this door, Ciel. I mean it.” he warned. Ciel did as soon as it was closed, locking it and doing the chain lock, and then the other latch. One could never be too careful in this neighborhood, especially when one was an unclaimed omega.

He knew he didn't have long before he was heat drunk again. He pulled out his cell phone, rubbed the screen with his phone. While he had some clarity, he felt like he should make an apology.

Princess: I feel like I owe you an apology.  
Daddy: Do you remember anything?  
Princess: Being pathetic.  
Daddy: Oh no no, darling. Never pathetic.  
Daddy: You were charming and tempting, and you smelled fantastic.  
Princess: Ugh. Still, I think it ruined your night.  
Daddy: I'd rather know that you were home safe. And you are?  
Princess: I am.

Sebastian sneered. He'd seen the building. That door could be broken down if someone was dedicated enough. He chewed his lip. He knew he was giving Ciel enough money to pay rent somewhere else, but first and last month... And then there was trying to get approval for that place, which was hard enough for an omega. He was going to have to figure this out and fast. 

He snatched up his laptop and pulled it up, ready to fire off a few emails. Maybe he could talk to the manager of his building. He did have a few other properties that didn't cost quiet as much as this one, and they were closer. That would be nice, if he could renegotiate the contract for outside dates, maybe.

Daddy: Good. Will you be together enough to call me tomorrow?  
Princess: Sure. When?  
Daddy: The very moment you want to. I'll be waiting.

Ciel felt himself blush. He put the phone to the side and gathered up a few materials. This was one of the few times he really needed to nest. He didn't have the nice, soft things he wanted. He didn't have an alpha smell. He should have asked Agni to scent a blanket. Ah well, this would be fine. He made a small nest on his bed, climbed in, and snapped a picture.

Princess: Good night.  
Daddy: Good night, darling.


	12. And With Each Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel goes into heat.

Ciel woke up, hot and restless. He gasped as he rose to wakefulness. He rolled over into his nest, reaching for his phone.

“Hello?” the alpha's voice, sounding slightly concerned.

“Daddy,” he breathed. Sebastian perked up on the other line. He strode to his office door and latched it, then began dropping his blinds. It was enough of a sign to his employees that he wanted to be left alone for the day.

“Are you in heat, Princess?” he cooed.

“Yes,” Ciel hissed. He flopped back onto his bed and whined, needy and miserable. “Come here to me.”

“Oh, I would that I could, darling. I want nothing more. But I don't think you can make that choice right now.” he sat down at his desk, the chair pushed back. His dick was already getting nice and fat in his pants, straining against his zipper. The needy sound of the omega at the other end was going to kill him.

“Pleeeease.” Ciel begged.

“Do you have anything there with you?” better to change the subject. If his voice was going to help, he could do that. He was more than thrilled to provide anything he could to the omega right now. His alpha was screaming, raging, demanding he go straight to Ciel and take care of the problem in a more physical way. But that was not to be just now.

“My vibrating dildo.” Ciel sniffled a bit. He wiped at his forehead. The discomfort was enough to make anyone cranky. But the want, the desire was enough to make him bite down on his lower lip. He hated being in heat, he hated feeling like he wasn't in control of himself. He hated most of all the fact that his body wanted an alpha. He had prided himself on never needing an alpha, and that was what gave him power over them. 

“Good, good. I bet you're just dripping with slick, aren't you princess? Is it just oozing out of you? I wish I was there to feel it. To taste it.” the omega keened at that, his thighs parting as though in invitation to someone who wasn't even there at the moment.  
“So take your vibrator and put just the tip of it at the entrance. Tease yourself a little bit. Don't put it all in right now. Send me a picture.”

There was a fumbling on the omega's end. Sebastian took the chance to unzip his pants, free his cock from his boxers. That was a relief for just a second, but with a glance down, he knew that he'd have to touch himself in a moment. His dick was angry and red, already leaking precome. He absently swirled his thumb around the head.

His phone buzzed, and he opened the picture, grinning to himself. Between those pale thighs he could see the blue dildo, pressing just between two lovely globes. He could almost see the slick running down it already.

“What a good omega you are.” he praised, listening to the happy purr that came from Ciel. “Go ahead and slide that right in.”

“Ohhh,”

“Good!” he wrapped his hand around himself, but didn't start to pump just yet. He wished he could turn on the FaceTime, angle it so the omega could see his cock and know just how hard he made him. He knew that wouldn't work right now, and he didn't want to risk his face getting seen.  
“Get yourself off, and there's a reward in it for you.”

“A reward?” Ciel repeated, licking his lips. He cried out as the dildo hit home.

“Mmm, Daddy always rewards hard work. Now, turn it on. Lowest setting first.”

“It won't be enough.” he whined.”

“I know, darling. That is precisely the point.” a dark chuckle from the other end. Ciel wondered what, exactly, he had done to get such a vicious alpha. He switched it on and began to work it in and out, whimpering and moaning as he did so.  
“Does that feel good?”

“Not as good as you would.”

“No, but maybe that can happen your next heat.” he coaxed. Ciel gave out a loud gasp. “Pinch your nipples.”

“It feels so good.” Ciel rolled the right one between his fingers. Sebastian was sure it felt amazing, pale pink nipples hardening into peaks. He wanted to latch onto one, let his teeth scrape at it. He pumped up and down, feeling more precome oozing out of him.

“You've got me so hard, just hearing you. Can you imagine what would happen if I smelled you right now? I'm sure I wouldn't be able to help myself.”

“I don't want you to hold back!” Ciel's hand moved faster between his legs, tilting the vibrator just so, trying to find that special little spot inside of himself.  
“I want you to tear me apart.”

“Oh, don't say such things, princess. You don't know what you're asking for.”

“I do know, I do know!” the omega insisted. Sebastian could hear that he was on the edge of being heat drunk, so he only hummed thoughtfully, his fist giving himself a small squeeze. 

“Increase the speed on your toy.”

“It doesn't knot, I want a knot.”

“I know, darling, I know.” he soothed. “You don't know how badly I want to pop a knot in you. I want nothing more than be buried inside of you. And after we came down from that, I'd want you bouncing on me.”

Ciel squeaked. Sebastian smirked. Had he touched a nerve there? Best to find out.

“Does my princess want that? Want to sit on my lap and bounce up and down on my alpha dick? Be filled right up? Grip my shoulders and throw your head back? Is that what you want?”

“Yes, yes, YES!” Ciel chanted.

“Are you close, darling?” he just whined at the other end. Sebastian knew he was. He was close to. His hand was going up and down frantically, and he blew a heavy breath out of his nose.  
“Daddy's gonna cum. You want that? To know that Daddy did?”

“Please, please,” he was losing the ability to speak clearly. Sebastian hoped he'd come soon, and then he'd have a little clarity until the next wave. He'd have to ask how long heats lasted for Ciel. He should have sent a little care kit, with special lotions and bubble bath, and some of the sweets that omegas craved during heats.

“Daddy can do that... but cum for him first.”

He listened to Ciel's scream. He could almost picture him, back bowing in the little nest he'd sent a picture of earlier. It was adorable, but it had none of the silky, satiny soft things he had thought were favored. He'd have to send some, or better yet, take Ciel to pick them out himself.

He came then, spilling white all over his hand, spilling towards his pants. He groaned loudly, feeling his knot inflate. They panted for a few moments, content to know that they were each on one end of the line.

“Are you awake, princess?”

“Yes,” but his voice was heavy and full of sleep. Sebastian was going to have to talk fast to get what he wanted out of him. He felt slightly guilty. He wanted to lay the omega in his nest, go and fetch a bottle of water and treat, to wipe him down and then curl next to him and wait for the next wave, resting. Sebastian wanted to lay between Ciel and the door, an old urge to protect from any attack that might be forthcoming.

“How long until your next wave?”

“Mmm, three or four hours. Be longer if you were here.” he was pouting. “I'll be in heat about three days.” 

“Will you call me again?”

“What if you're busy?”

“I promise I will never be too busy to help you with this.” Sebastian smirked. Ciel just hummed thoughtfully, sounding wrung out and exhausted. He was close to being asleep, and Sebastian needed to clean up the quickly cooling sticky mess that was all over his lap and hand.

“But what's my reward?”

“Greedy,” he laughed softly. “But I suppose I did promise, didn't I? You'll see in a few days.”

***

“Hello?” Ciel answered the door four days later, his hair a mess. At least he'd been able to throw his laundry in the hamper and open the windows and flick on the fan. The whole place didn't reek of omega heat. Anyone would be able to tell what had been going on.

But the man didn't even flinch at Ciel's hair, or the messy apartment, or the fact he was clad in tiny shorts and a big tshirt with bare feet. He consulted his clipboard.

“Ciel?”

“...Yes?”

“We're here to pack things up.”

“But I paid the rent!” panic rose in his chest. He clung to the doorknob. “Why would you be doing this? Everything is up to date.” for the first time in a long time, no small thanks to the allowance and fees paid to him by Daddy.

“Oh, no one told you?” he peered over the clipboard, giving him a look that was between pity and contempt. “You're moving. Here's the keys and the address. Along with your parking pass,” he handed him an envelope.

“Who did this?” he stared at the envelop. He had a feeling.

“He told me,” and here the man looked amused. “That Daddy said it was a reward.”

Ciel's face heated up. He knew he must have looked like a tomato. He only swallowed and stepped back, allowing the man inside. The man with his clipboard flicked his finger and a few more came in with boxes and tape and began bundling things inside quicker than Ciel could even blink.

“I could uh... just get going. I guess.” Ciel cleared his throat.

“Yes, it is usually best if you get out of the way and let us work.”

Ciel shoved his feet in flop flops, grabbed a hoodie and his bag and scurried out. He wondered about the lease, the fees and fines for breaking that. At least he'd grabbed his cell phone. When he was in his car, he dialed the top contact.

“Good morning, princess.”

“That wasn't exactly what I had in mind when you a reward.” he said in a dry voice. The alpha just laughed softly. 

“Well, I couldn't very well not give you something. You were very clear about that. You sounded so delicious in heat, and you did every last thing I asked you to do. So I figured you deserved it. Have you driven there yet?”

“I just got out of bed, my whole apartment is being packed up. I just got out and called you.”

“Put me on speaker and get there, darling.” he sounded too amused with himself. Ciel ground his teeth and typed in the address on his GPS, driving the several minutes it took. He realized he wasn't in the bad part of town even more, or even the mediocre one. This was the nice side. With the manicured lawns and the fancy cheese shops. 

“You have got to be kidding.” he breathes when he sees the building, all modern angles and glass and steel.

“Never!”

“How did you even find my address to send the movers?”

“I asked Mey-Rin for help.” he lies smoothly and easily. Leave it to the omega to figure out things that he hadn't even thought of. He had just been so excited to get everything together. He paid a pretty penny for it, too, but it was worth it. Ciel would never ask more questions. He can hear the shock in his omega's voice, and it pleases him greatly. His inner alpha was content, at least for the moment. Omega was in a safe building, and only a few doors down from him. It was the closest they could get without ruining the game.  
“Well, Ciel?”

“Thank you,” he breathed. The way the alpha said his name sent chills down his spine. He knew this was how things were serious. Usually it was 'princess' or 'darling'. But his name? His actual name? That felt so much more intimate and real than terms of endearment. 

“Thank you...?”

“Thank you, Daddy.” he muttered.

“Good! Now go inside and get comfortable and wait for the movers.”


	13. Chasing Cars Around Our Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel settles into his surprise.

The apartment wasn't the only present. There was a brand new bed, much nicer than the futon he'd been sleeping on. And even better, it was one of the corner beds marketed to omegas. They were triangle shaped, and fit perfectly into the corner of a room. It had a luxuriously thick curtain over the open side, the same share of blue as his eyes.

A pile of nesting materials was folded neatly on the bed. He gasped and picked up the top blanket, soft and thick and warm and fluffy. He brought it to his nose, disappointed that it didn't smell of anything but neutralizing soap. Part of him had hoped that they had been scented by his alpha, but that wasn't to be. 

He was dying to find out what the alpha smelled like. Maybe tonight at The Circus he could convince him to remove the scent blockers. Maybe even to take off the mask. One or the other. Surely he had earned one or the other. Or he could figure out what he could do to make that happen.

He climbed onto the bed and knelt, holding the phone up to snap a picture.

Daddy: Did you find it to your liking? The rest of the furniture comes later this week.  
Princess: I did have my own furniture.  
Daddy: But would it be enough to fill the place?

That was true. Well, if he didn't like it, he always had his old things. He flopped onto the bed and rubbed his eyes. How long was this lease? He didn't ask, but there had been a file folder of papers on the counter, so maybe he was meant to be reading through that. 

It sounded so boring, though. He really wanted to nest. His fingers were itching with the desire to do so. Which was strange, he was normally so very good at resisting that. Nesting should be saved for his heat, and nothing else.

He rose out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen instead. The apartment was all natural light and stainless steel, sterile white walls. It looked like it was from a magazine. It lacked the character of his his old place, didn't have the same amount of heart. Then again, he reasoned to himself, it probably didn't need to be fumigated three times a year against bugs.

He wondered when the movers would be in. He couldn't wait to show the place off to Soma. He knew that as soon as his friend saw the place, he'd insist on going shopping for more decorations. He could even try and invite his parents here, the thought crossed his mind, and he dismissed it just as quick.

Ciel refused to be the one to break. He wouldn't reach out to them. They had to reach to him. They were the ones that had been wrong. He inhaled through his nose, blew it out through pursed lips and opened the packet.

Right at the top was a yellow sticky note that informed him his rent had been paid in full for a year. That was a relief. Maybe he could save up for a place a step above the old one. Nothing as decadent as this, of course, but...

He sighed and turned on the faucet, cupping his hands underneath to drink. All of his glasses were being packed up by the movers. He only had about four, anyway. The water was cool and fresh, without the metallic taste that the taps at his old place had.

This would have been the kind of place that Spears would have put him in, he thought idly. This would have been the type of place that they would have moved into during their engagement. Never really bothering to decorate too much, because they knew it would only be a year or so. Then they'd move into a big house.

Ciel would have had one baby by now, and maybe be pregnant with another. He thought about that, little fingers clinging to his shirt hems. His belly round and tight. Bags under his eyes. Getting up at all hours. Spending all his time singing nursery rhymes. There was nothing at all wrong with children, and maybe some day he did want them. But they were far down on his list.

He'd never get the chance to use his mind. Never get the chance to do what he wanted to do. He'd be tied down. He swallowed hard, taking another drink of water. It didn't matter, did it? Not really. He was here now, and this contract had bought him some time to think of his next move. He couldn't spend his whole life dancing at The Circus.

Princess: The water tastes better.  
Daddy: It's the filtration system I had installed.  
Daddy: Only the best for my darling.

Might as well live it up while he could, the corner of Ciel's lip quirked up. He wondered how different tea would taste prepared with it. Or if it would feel nice on his skin instead of the stuff that came out of the shower at his old place.

The movers came in just then, and he didn't have the chance to think too much more about it. He began directing where to put his boxes of things, although he knew that there was such a little amount of stuff. Still, he thought, it would be nice to unpack and make the place a little bit more homey.

***

Sebastian had watched as the rust bucket of a car Ciel drove came into the parking lot. He watched him fumble for the tag to scan for the gates to open. He smirked as he let the curtain fall closed. This was all working according to plan.

He so desperately wanted to be there when Ciel saw the bed. He really wanted to know if Ciel was going to try and make a nest right away with the new things. It had been so hard not to grab one of the blankets and scent it himself, or even leave a scarf or something. He wanted to know that something, anything that smelled like him was going to be woven in.

But that would be giving up the game too quickly. 

The filtration system had been a splurge, he knew that. But when he thought of how much softer the omega's skin could get, how much smoother. Well, he couldn't very well say no to that, could he? And he had gotten a small discount by paying for the year ahead of time. It was really the best financial decision he could have made, when you thought about it.

What was the point in having all this money and no one to spend it on?

He sank into the couch as he heard the movers in the hall. Now that he knew Ciel was really and truly moving in, he could relax at least a little bit. He had been afraid that the omega would refuse. And then where would he be? He couldn't leave him in that apartment for one more night. 

He shot off a quick text to Ciel.

Daddy: Busy tonight, won't be able to meet at The Circus.  
Princess: But how am I supposed to thank you properly for such a gift?  
Daddy: I'm sure you'll think of something. You're very smart, aren't you?  
Princess: I am when I have the appropriate amount of guidance.  
Daddy: Don't you have someone you'd like to go shopping with? You do have a whole apartment to decorate now, don't you?  
Princess: I was going to wait until the furniture came.  
Daddy: You drive a hard bargain, darling.  
Daddy: I can have it delivered this evening.  
Princess: That isn't exactly what I meant.  
Daddy: Take a bubble bath and send me a few pictures. I think I would find myself repaid.

He opened up his laptop again and began to do some real work, not without glancing at his phone constantly. It wasn't very long until he heard the movers leaving. He wondered what they had done with that wretched futon. He hoped they had sent it straight to the trash, where it belonged. Those pale hips should be cradled by a lovely mattress.

Sebastian shook his head. Now he was just being ridiculous, wasn't he? No one could blame him, at least no one who knew who lovely Ciel was. He was turning into a besotted fool, and he wasn't sure that he found the idea bothersome at all.

His phone chimed not too long after that. He was treated to a photo of tiny, pale feet sticking out of a cloud of bubble bath. His toes, those precious little toes with their unpainted nails, were leaning against the faucet. He wanted to put those toes in his mouth. He'd never had a foot fetish before, but there was just something about Ciel he couldn't get over. 

It was a rather large bath, and he was hopeful Ciel could stretch out in it, rest his tired body. He wondered how nice he felt, to be able to sink into a hot bath after a heat. He knew that he enjoyed something like that after his rut. 

Daddy: Enjoying it, Princess?  
Princess: Immensely. Thank you for the basket of oils and salts.  
Daddy: Of course, darling. Are they helping?  
Princess: Yes. Of course, you could smell me yourself and find out?  
Daddy: Don't tempt me.   
Princess: I mean, you do know where I live now. I should be afraid.  
Daddy: Are you?  
Princess: Not even a little bit.

He had no reason to be afraid. Didn't he realize that if he so much as whimpered a desire, Sebastian would bend to it? People thought that alphas were in charge, but they were weak against an omega. 

Daddy: Good. How is the bath?  
Princess: Perfect. 

Ciel laid in the tub, feeling the heat of the water work its way into his skin. He felt the tension of unpacking a few boxes melting away. The smell of the bubble bath was wonderful. He sighed and wiggled his toes in the bubbles. He hadn't known comfort such as this since he left Agni and Soma's house. 

Going back was always an option, and one that he kept at the back of his mind. But he couldn't keep intruding on their happiness. He knew that he didn't really belong in that space. And, if Ciel was being honest, it was difficult and even painful to watch Soma so in love with someone. All of Soma's dreams had come true. Ciel's had not. That truth could not be erased no matter how hard they wanted it to be gone. 

And Soma's parents, while they had found an arranged marriage for him, had at least taken Soma's wants into account. They had found someone they felt was a good fit for their child. They hadn't shoved an omega at someone who was alpha and just figured that biology would do the rest of the work for them. Ciel supposed that he should be grateful they hadn't introduced him to Spears while he was in heat, otherwise he might not have had any say in the matter at all.

Daddy: Do you ever paint your toenails?  
Princess: No, I don't like bending like that. Alois used to do it for me.  
Daddy: But?  
Princess: We just haven't had the chance.

That was interesting, Sebastian thought. He liked the idea of the two omegas, he wondered what that was like. He remembered Alois. He should be jealous at the thought of anyone else touching Ciel's feet, of brushing the polish on. But the idea was rather titillating.

Daddy: Think he'd do that again?  
Princess: I suppose, if I asked.  
Daddy: You should.  
Princess: Pervert.   
Daddy: Is that a surprise? 

He chuckled softly and stretched. It was time to find something to eat. He had left some food in Ciel's fridge, until he could go and do a proper shop. He hoped it would be enough to keep him happy for the night. 

Daddy: Eat today.

His only response was a picture of a sandwich on a plate. Satisfied, Sebastian went to get his own meal.


	14. Pretty Little Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel decorates

“Ciel!” Soma came up after Ciel had buzzed him in. Agni trailed behind, smiling indulgently. “Oh, this is so much better than the pit you were in before.”

“Hey, I paid for that pit myself.” he frowned. “And I thought you said it was cozy.”

“I was lying.” he shrugged.

“You know this is Sebastian's building.” Agni said thoughtfully. “This is his floor, even. He lives a few doors down.”

“Sebastian? Is he that alpha that I met at dinner?” he blinked, surprised. 

“Yes!” Soma beamed. “Wasn't he wonderful?”

“He was tolerable, for an alpha.” he really didn't want to have this conversation. How to say that he wasn't interested without insulting their friend? Then again, maybe there was nothing wrong with Sebastian.

“That is the kindest thing I've ever heard you say about an alpha that wasn't me.” Agni laughed. Soma had bounced off, looking at the furniture that had been delivered. It was nice stuff, although it was a little bland. Perhaps Daddy wanted him to be able to decorate any way he wanted, so he hadn't chosen anything too loud. That was a nice thought.

“He was fine, I guess.” Ciel rubbed his upper arm. “Are we ready to go? You didn't have to come with us, Agni. Soma and I could have managed ourselves. I know you're busy.”

“No, no, nonsense. You might need my help carrying anything heavy.” he waved it off. “I like spending time with you, Ciel. You make Soma happy, and that makes me happy.” 

The praise from the alpha sent a wave of happiness down Ciel. He just blushed and looked down at his toes when the other omega came out, writing a list on his phone of all the things his friend would need. He should have known that going shopping with Soma was going to be quite the adventure. Well, it would be nice enough.

“It would be very rude not to tell Sebastian hello.” Agni said mildly as he herded the omegas out. His mate threw him a rather fetching pout. 

“But I want to go and get started!”

“It will only be for a moment or two. We can't be impolite to someone who is such a good friend.” he scolded lightly, walking with purpose towards Sebastian's apartment. Soma sighed and followed, while Ciel dragged behind.

He was okay, for an alpha. But he wasn't the contract holder, and Ciel wanted the contract holder. He wanted that alpha who met him at The Circus. The one who seemed to touch him just right. The one who made him want so very badly. He swallowed hard.

“Agni! What a surprise! Please come in.”

“We're only here for a moment. We wanted to let you know Ciel moved in down the hall.”

“He did?” Sebastian peered around, saw the little dark haired omega with his arms crossed across his chest. He smiled and gave a little wave.  
“Hello! I'll have you come 'round for tea when you're settled in.”

“Thank you,” he replied in a voice that he hoped wasn't too enthusiastic. He didn't want the alpha to think he'd actually enjoy that or anything. It would be terrible not to go, and it would be terrible to go. This alpha wasn't Daddy, and he found himself only wanting Daddy.

“I would be most appreciative if you would check on Ciel for me now and again.” Agni buttoned up his jacket. 

“Of course. I am right down the hall.” Sebastian blinked. He didn't like the implication that Ciel didn't have an alpha that could take care of him. He did have an alpha, a very good one! Then again, he reminded himself, for all anyone knew, he only cared on paper.

“Wonderful. Well, I did promise a shopping trip,” Agni smiled apologetically. They waved good bye and Sebastian shut the door. He closed his eyes and sighed. How had he forgotten about Agni and Soma? Of course they'd want to make sure he knew.

They were getting too close. They would piece it together soon.

But maybe that was the best way for Ciel to find out? He wasn't sure. The worry was gnawing at him. He inhaled deeply, gave a long exhale. He was being silly. No one needed to know that this was happening. Ciel wouldn't know until he was ready for him to know.

Everything was going to be fine. He'd just have to be patient. He told himself to get back to work and wait for the pictures of whatever the omega had chosen for his space. That would soothe his anxiety and irritation.

***

It was a lovely day of shopping. Soma dragged them from store to store. He insisted on picking out window treatments, bedding, throw pillows, throw blankets, accent lamps, dishware, and had sent Agni to go and purchase cleaning supplies. He insisted they could be part of their housewarming present.

“It is still a shame that you have to do the cleaning yourself. The least the alpha could have done was send in a cleaning service.”

“Don't be greedy, Soma.” Ciel pushed his hair out of his eyes. “It's only me, after all. It would be quite a waste to have someone come in to pick up after me.”

“I know. It bothers me all the same. You weren't meant to live this life, Ciel. You should be taken care of and pampered, just like me.”

“No, I wouldn't like that. I'd still want to be independent, Soma. I don't think any alpha is really going to want me anymore. I'm not content to spend my days lounging and shopping.” he looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye.

“You're just saying that because you're out of the habit.” Soma flapped his hands, not seeing that the comment could have been offensive if he had chosen to take it that way.  
“Besides, a good alpha would let you do the things that you really wanted.”

“I think maybe you got the last good alpha.” he shrugged and looked at the area rugs, wondering what he should put in the living room under the coffee table that came. 

“No, not the last one. Just one of the best.” Soma laughed. Agni appeared then, weighed down with bags.

“Have we finished?” he looked exhausted, although he would never say anything like that to either of them. Ciel knew he could never say no to Soma, and he hated to cause any unhappiness to Ciel. He didn't relish the pity, but he had to admit that it had some perks.

“Ciel needs an area rug for the living room. Then we'll go back to his and help him put everything away. And then order Chinese.” his voice was firm, decided. 

“Did you ask if he wanted to do those things?” Agni said mildly.

“Didn't have to. He's my best friend. I think I just know these things. Now, do we have the car all packed up?”

“Yes, my prince.” Agni lead them to the registers, watching at Ciel swiped his card. “It has been some time since I saw you enjoy a shopping spree like this.”

“My contract holder takes good care of me.”

“It would seem so.” the alpha didn't speak again until they were all in the car, driving back. He glanced in the rearview mirror at the little omega, looking quietly out the window.  
“Do you know his name? This contract holder?”

“No, I only know him by the name he wants me to know. It is common at The Circus, I told you that.”

“I worry that he's growing too attached to you. You know that omegas have been attacked in those places before. I would hate for something like that to happen to you.”

“Well, I can't very well take his money and then break the contract, can I?”

“I don't see why not.” Agni shrugged as he parked the car in a guest spot. “Why didn't you like Sebastian? He's so kind.”

“Because I don't think he's my type. Please, Agni, I don't know how to explain it. It's right or it isn't.”

“And it isn't right with Sebastian? You only met him once. How do you know?”

“He seems like he's hiding something.” he shrugged. “Or maybe I'm just not interested. Can we stop talking about this? I don't like it.”

“Fine, you win.” he helped carry in the boxes and bags to the apartment. “Tell me where you want me to move the couch, then.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon moving things, laying out rugs, rearranging. When they were done, the window treatments lay nicely, the accent lamps were casting a warm glow. The rugs made it look like the apartment was really a home and not quite so cold and sterile.

Ciel collapsed onto the couch. It was better than the futon had been, and that was for sure. He was grateful for that. Agni was tapping in their order to the Chinese place. He paused and looked at the omega sprawled across the couch. 

“Should I ask Sebastian?”

“No,” Soma said sharply. “I want one more night with my friend to myself.”

“All right, my prince.” the alpha acquiesced, because he still was very bad at saying no to his omega. It reminded Ciel of something, and he hoisted himself up and trotted to his bedroom, coming back   
with one of the nesting sheets.

“Um, Agni? Could I maybe ask you for a favor?” he sounded so hesitant, afraid that he'd be told no. He asked for things so much differently than Soma. His prince asked as though being told yes was a given, and he was just asking for politeness. And usually he was right. It was too difficult to deny him anything. He was spoiled and it worked for their relationship.

“Of course,”

Ciel held out the nesting material. Agni rubbed his wrists across it, nuzzled it, wiped it around his neck. It would smell thoroughly of him now. He felt the material, how soft and lovely it was. The same that her provided Soma with.

“Where did you find this?” he rubbed the fabric with his fingers thoughtfully.

“It was left for me by my contract holder. It's nice. I haven't seen anything that nice in a long time.” 

“It is nice,” he murmured. It was the same kind he talked about with Sebastian. Curious. It had to be special ordered, and it wasn't cheap. He handed back the fabric. At least it would give him some comfort when he felt the need to nest. Although he knew that Ciel would fight that urge until it made him nearly sick.  
“Well, dinner should be here momentarily. Will you help me get the dishes, Ciel?” he clapped his hands together.

While they were waiting, Ciel drifted from room to room, snapping pictures. He sent them off to his alpha and settled down to eat, pointedly ignoring his phone as they talked and ate and laughed. He didn't want this moment to be clouded by the alpha. He wanted to be able to enjoy this, and pretend that it was really his. It would have been such a lovely home forever.

A year was going to go by so fast. He already knew he was going to hate leaving this place. He waited until he had finally ushered the couple out, promising to make sure his door was locked. He then grabbed his phone and fell into bed.

Daddy: Looks wonderful.  
Daddy: Are you happy with it?  
Daddy: We can change anything you don't like.  
Princess: I'm content.  
Princess: The only thing better would be you being here.  
Daddy: You're making it very hard to say no.  
Princess: So don't say no.   
Princess: My friend scented the nesting stuff for me. But I'd rather it be you.  
Daddy: Feeling needy, Princess?  
Princess: Maybe a little. Will you see me tomorrow at The Circus?  
Daddy: I wouldn't miss it.


	15. Like Maybe I Am Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian sees Ciel at The Circus again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean for there to be a foot fetish in this fic, but go off, self.

The little omega flew into his arms. Sebastian didn't scold him for not greeting him appropriately. The time apart had been difficult for both of them. They were forming a psuedo bond already, which was rather difficult being Ciel couldn't scent him. It only spoke to the fact that they were made for each other.

Sebastian cuddled the omega, rubbing his cheek on top of his head. Today, he was glad in a baby doll with a matching thong, a lovely shade of purple. It made his skin look so pale. He looked so   
delicate and smooth.

“I missed you.” Ciel breathed.

“Daddy missed you, too.” he said softly. They sank down into the cushions of the private room, clinging to one another. He rubbed the scent gland at the small of his back, watched as he relaxed. His eyes were drifting shut before he spoke again.

“Tell me what I can do to thank you.”

“Thank me? For your apartment?”

“And furniture, and decorations, and the water filtration...” he opened his eyes and counted off the things on his fingers. “It was a very extravagant gift.”

“It's no less than you deserve.”

“I wouldn't go that far.” Ciel rolled over onto his back, his head still looking at the alpha. He sighed at the mask, wishing he could be brave enough to snatch it off him, or even peel off one of the scent guards.

“You know that I don't come without a gift for you. But tonight, I thought that I'd ask if you could indulge me in something.”

“You know that I'm meant to be doing what you tell me. We've talked about this.” Ciel just rolled his eyes. Sebastian rumpled in the plastic sack he had. He held up a bottom of foot cream, a nail file, and a bottle of polish.  
“I don't get it.”

“When I saw your little toes in the bath, I couldn't help but think how much better they would look if they had a coat of polish on them. Your feet are too delicate and pretty not to take care of.” he scolded lightly. He pulled himself into an upright position, pulling those feet into his lap.

The omega sat quietly. Sebastian poured some of the cream into his hand, warmed it for a moment and began to rub it into the heel of his right foot. Ciel gasped and moaned softly as the motion was rubbed into his skin, all the way up his calf.

The alpha had such strong fingers, he thought. The way that he pressed into his skin. The way that he was gentle, but the promise of more there in that skin. The alpha could hurt him, if he really wanted to. He could crush him and not think anything of it.

Ciel wasn't sure if that made him feel safe, or afraid. But either way, it was a delicious feeling. His right foot was put down, his left picked up. The lotion was spread with the same firm strokes. His ankle was massaged gently.

Even though Ciel hadn't danced for so long, had only entertained the alpha here, he felt like he could again. He felt like his feet were lighter, stronger. Like he could float and twirl across the stage and captivate the patrons like he always had. He wondered, idly, if any of the regulars had missed him yet. The winds of favor changed here so frequently, it was just as likely they'd started to like another omega. 

When his feet were lotioned up, the nail file scraped across the tops of his nails. Some of them were jagged, and the alpha worked hard to smooth them out, make them a nice shape. Ciel had never worried too much about his toenails before, knowing that it was common for them to become bruised, and for the nails to break. It was all part of dancing.

There had been times when Alois would grab his foot in between shows, brush on polish to match his outfit. He remembered the blond omega sitting on a chair across from him, his legs pressed into his lap. 

Daddy was being much gentler, though. He wasn't teasing. It was almost like he was working. He was methodical and careful. He shook the bottle of polish, a lovely shade of pink. He let the ball of Ciel's foot be cradled in one hand while he began to paint with the other.

“Usually alphas want us to rub them.” he said gently.

“I am not like the typical alphas, darling. I thought you had figured it out by now.”

“No, I had an inkling.” he laughed gently, watching the color be spread on his toenails. His foot was lowered and the other picked up reverently. He sighed blissfully as the nails on that foot were painted. Once done, he wiggled his toes, smiling at them.  
“They look lovely.”

The alpha picked up a foot and kissed the instep. He kissed his way up the ankle joint, bit down softly. Ciel keened, refraining from kicking the man in the chest. Those teeth, so sharp and full of promise. He kissed the red spot that he had worried into his skin.

His tongue, hot and thick, running up his calf. Ciel wondered about the taste of the lotion. He was still, enjoying the feeling of those hot kisses being placed up and down his legs. He inhaled sharply and exhaled, willing himself not to whimper, or whine, or beg. This was not a situation for him to made demands.

Maybe that would come another time. He sighed, feeling himself drift a little bit. Daddy's hands reached for the tender skin on the inside of his thighs, bidding him to spread his legs a little bit more. He was so open, so wide. So wanting.

His fingers came closer and closer to his hole. Ciel whined then, wanting to thrust his hips downward. If only he could get those fingers inside of him. He knew he'd feel better then. It would clear some of the fog that was clouding his head.

“Please,” he choked out. “Oh Daddy, please, I want it so much.”

“I know, I know.” the alpha soothed. “Not this time. But very soon, I promise.” he moved his hands slowly down his legs. He laid down next to Ciel on the cushions.

An embarrassingly needy whine escaped him. He burrowed into Daddy's chest, hearing the amused chuckle. He rubbed his bag, those strong fingers. The omeag's nails scrabbled against his chest, trying without words to let him know how much he wanted something. How much he needed it.

The alpha held him to his chest, letting Ciel listen to the rumble, start to calm down. They exchanged a few kisses, mouths open, tongues fighting. Daddy's hand in his hair, his other arm wrapped around his waist.

“I should tell you goodnight, before I do something I don't really want to do.”

“Don't you want me?” Ciel was aware of how needy he sounded. A real omega bitch.

“I want nothing more.”

“Then why?” he demanded. He sat up, his hand pressing into the alpha's chest. His knees dug into either side of his ribcage. At least, Ciel thought, he had a little bit of the higher ground right now. Those hands rubbed up and down his back, trying to soothe him.

“Because it's just not time. It's not the way I want it to happen with you.”

He whined, collapsing down. 

“Can I at least smell you? My friend scented my nest for me. But I'd rather have you scent it.” he sulked a bit.

Sebastian sighed. He peeled back a scent guard from his wrist and held it out to Ciel, just for a second. The rich smell of leather and coffee flooded him. He whimpered, grabbing the wrist and wanting to rub against it.

But the alpha snatched his limb back, putting the guard back down, sticky and firm in place. Ciel could have grabbed it and ripped it off. He wanted to drown in that smell.

“If I brought something, would you scent it?”

“Not yet,” Sebastian pressed his face close to Ciel's. He closed his eyes, feeling the discomfort of the mask against his skin. He should just rip the thing off, have done with all of it. But no, not quite yet. Soon. 

He knew the game was almost up. He wasn't always going to be able to hide like this. And only part of him worried about how angry Ciel might be. And what Agni and Soma might say after they realize the deception that he had led.

“I love the way you smell.”

“I love the way you smell, Princess.” Sebastian sat up, gently placing the Omega to lay down. He pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
“I should go.”

“It isn't late, though.” he frowned.

“So you'll text me when you get home.” he reached for the bag and stopped. “Oh, but I almost forgot, didn't I?”

He fished in the bag and pulled out another long velvet box. Ciel watched, interested, as it was opened. The delicate little anklet was presented to him, then clasped around his right ankle. It had a small diamond hanging off it. Classy and tasteful. Ciel rotated his foot, admiring the way the light caught the stone.

“I love it.”

“Good. Does that make you feel a little better that I have to leave early tonight?”

“I suppose it's a start.” he pouted. Sebastian held his chin, rubbed his thumb over that lower lip. 

***

Ciel decided to nest again that night. He curled in the bed, drew the curtain. He closed his eyes, willing himself to remember chocolate and leather.

Princess: I can't stop thinking about the way you smell.  
Daddy: Oh? Am I keeping you awake?  
Princess: Maybe a little bit.  
Princess: What do I have to do so that you'll take off the mask?  
Daddy: I'll let you know as soon as I figure that out.  
Daddy: But if you keep pressuring me about it, I'll have to spank you.  
Princess: Do you promise?  
Daddy: Oh, is that what my Princess wants? To be put across my knee and spanked until his little ass is bright red?  
Princess: I think that you might want that more than me.  
Daddy: Watch your attitude or we'll find out.   
Princess: Promises, promises.

He set the phone on the charge cable and snuggled in, pulling a blanket up to his chin. To his surprise, he wanted to cry. The best was nice, and the nest was lovely. But he missed the alpha. He wanted his contract holder next to him.

If he didn't figure something out soon, he was afraid his body would go through withdrawl, such as what happened to newly bonded pairs who were ripped apart before it was solidified. It was a great option for those who had been bonded against their will. He cringed, imagining the pain he'd go through if he didn't figure something out soon.

It wasn't easy to sleep that night. He woke early in the morning, and knew he wouldn't be able to doze back off. He might be able to catch a nap in the afternoon, if he was lucky. He decided a brisk walk to one of the coffee shops for a drink would be nice.

He shuffled for the elevator and heard someone coming down the hall. He hit the hold button, but s ighed when he realized that it was Sebastian. Sebastian, dressed in a suit with the jacket draped over his briefcase.

“Oh, Ciel! I didn't expect to see you up so early.” he frowned. Ciel scowled at him.

“Why would this be early? You're awake, aren't you?” 

“Well, yes, but I'm on my way to work.”

“How do you know that I'm not?”

“Agni said you danced. You told me that you dance. I thought it wasn't open until evening.” he almost said 'because we were texting so late last night'. Thankfully he knew he'd been given that detail. Ciel just shrugged.

“I could do other things.”

“You could.” they were quiet the rest of the way to the lobby. “Do you want to come for dinner this week?”

“It depends on if I work. Besides, don't you have other people to try and entertain? Important business people?”

“Ciel,” Sebastian held the door open for him. “I am positive that not one of my business associates could be half as interesting as you.”


	16. I Do It All To Feel This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain and a sprained ankle bring them closer together.

The storm was a real doozy. Sebastian had to admit that. He frowned out the window, watching the lightning flicker across the dark sky. He rather liked the rain in general. He liked the hear the drops pounding on the glass, he liked the sense of calm that the rains brought. But he did know that storms of this size were known to knock out the power.

He hadn't put any emergency candles in Ceil's apartment. He wondered if the omega had a power brick, and if he did, was it charged? He chewed his lower lip as he thought about these things. Planning ahead was something Sebastian loved, and he was starting to get the feeling that he failed to do so in this situation. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He resisted the urge, the burning in his hand to grab his phone and shoot off a text to check on him.

As he was considering, a brilliant flash lit up the sky. He looked up, and as he did, the whole city seemed to go dark. He blinked a few times, listening to the pounding of the rain. The wind was whipping the drops to the glass with a ferocity that made him respect the power of nature. He tapped his lip, wondering again if he should get ahold of Ciel.

A pounding came on his door then. He turned to open it.

Scowling and standing heavy on his right foot was Ciel. In his hands he had two canvas sacks of groceries. His hair was dripping wet, clinging to his scalp and cheeks in wet strands.

"I thought you were my friend Ciel. I think you're a drowned rat." Sebastian joked. The omega just scoffed.

"I fell on the stairs. They were slippery. I didn't want to get caught in the elevator. Can you help me?" he gestured to the bags. Sebastian looked at him and frowned. His alpha was growling. Hurt omegas could bring that out. He snatched the bags and set them inside his own apartment.

"I meant help me carry those in."

"I'm not leaving you alone when you're hurt. Agni would have my head if something happened to you. And Soma would never forgive me."

Before Ciel could think, he was swept up into Sebastian's arms, carried to the couch. He blushed and then looked at Sebastian's sweater, expensive and elegant, thick and warm. He knew he just had to be ruining it, soaking it with the rainwater as he was. Then again, he reasoned, why should he care? If he afforded that one, there was no reason to assume that he couldn't afford another.

"Stay here and try not to be a pain in my ass for a few minutes." Sebastian pointed one long finger at him.

"Are you sure the stick in your ass isn't the real problem?" Ciel quipped. He heard a huff from the kitchen. Sebastian came back with a few candles, placing the maround. It was cozy, maybe even a little romantic. Or it would be, Ciel thought, it he wasn't still dripping wet and his ankle wasn't throbbing. How was it he could make the right choices and still end up in a bad position?

The alpha came back a few minutes later with a blanket, a few towels, a big hoodie, and a pair of sweats. He offered the lot to Ciel, who began to rub his hair dry, and peel off his top and jacket. Sebastian took the soaked clothing, with something that resembled a smirk. The omega felt his face heating up, although he wasn't sure why. Those deep, dark eyes weren't even looking at him, but looking out the window to the darkness of the city.

He managed to squirm out of his skinny jeans, biting back a cry when his ankle was jostled. He shimmied into the sweats, wrapping his arms around himself. Of course he was swimming in the alpha's things. But they smelled like alpha, and there was nothing more comforting than the smell of alpha. When Sebastian wasn't looking, he buried his nose in the collar and inhaled deeply.

The smell was startling. It was so familiar. What was it? Where had he smelled this before? He knew this smell, and not just from the dinner before with Soma and Agni. He inhaled again, deeper. A buzzing sound startled him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, Agni... Yes... Yes, us too. No, he's already here." was that embarrassment creeping into the edge of Sebastian's voice? Was he getting just a little bit flustered? Ciel had to bite back a laugh. He knew there couldn't be much that would throw a man like that. He wondered what, exactly, their friend was saying to make him feel that way.  
"Because he slipped on the stairs and couldn't make it all the way to his apartment. He came to mine instead. I don't know, I haven't had the chance to look at his ankle." he caught the gaze of the big blue eyes watching him and rolled his own playfully. "Yes, Mother Hen, I will take him to hospital if he needs it. Of course, here." he offered the phone to Ciel.

"Hey," Ciel hummed.

"Ciel! Are you all right? Soma's been trying to call."

"My phone died. I don't have a brick or anything." well, that was going to be another item of Sebastian's list. He was going to have to figure out how to get that to him without hinting at the reason he knew he'd need it. Well, he had given him the new phone, maybe if he made a gift of a case and a brick it would just seem like accessories.  
"I'm sure it's just twisted. Sebastian will elevate it and wrap it, and then when the lights are on I'll limp back to my apartment."

"I think you're better served staying where you are. Sebastian will take care of you. Soma and I would feel much better if you just stayed there." Well, if that wasn't a dirty trick. Ciel scowled. They both knew that he'd do anything to make the other pair feel better. He huffed out a long suffering sigh.

"Agni and Soma would feel better if I stayed here, even though your ego makes it hard for the anyone else to be here." he told the alpha. To his credit, Sebastian did laugh.

"Well, we'll keep them happy, won't we? I'll look after him, Agni. Good night." he took his phone back and went to the kitchen, quickly grabbing an ice pack and wrapping it in a kitchen towel.  
"At least the power outages never last too long. I can stick your groceries in here if I'm quick." the omega just nodded and accepted the ice pack, placing it over his ankle.

With that task done, Sebastian sat on the other end of the couch. He lifted those feet that he had come to love so well and placed them in his lap.

"You're going to have to let me take a look at that."

"It's fine. Just a twist. Just being a klutz."

"You're not a klutz," the alpha shook his head. He inhaled as deep as he could, taking in the scent of rosewater and boiled sweets. There was still the smell of pained omega, but it wasn't quite as terrible as it could have been. "Not with the way you move." he was picturing the way that Ciel danced, and how long it had been since he had watched him dance.

"How would you know?" Ciel raised an eyebrow, He didn't sound accusatory, merely curious.

"I know you dance. You wouldn't be well employed if you were klutzy." he said smoothly.

"How do you know that I haven't convinced some wealthy alpha to pay for everything for me?"

Sebastian cleared his throat, working hard to keep his scent calm and smooth.

"Because you're not nearly charming enough for that."

"Asshole," Ciel mumbled. But he didn't pursue the line of conversation. Sebastian just chuckled, peeling off the damp socks. He admired those pale little toes, frowned at the way they felt so cold to the touch. He longed to rub them, warm them up. He wanted to carry Ciel to his own bed, lay him down and surround him with pillows and blankets, prop the poor little ankle up.

To sleep in a bed that had been scented by this omega. His mouth watered at the thought. To even, perhaps, one day be allowed into a nest with him. He didn't know if his heart would be able to stand such a thing. He knew that if he had it once, he'd never be able to sleep without it again. He was aware of how thickly his scent was coming out, aware of the way Ciel was inhaling, looking puzzled.

"It's twisted." he examined the ankle, probing it gently. "I don't think it's broken. Might be sprained. You might need to call of work. You'd do best to stay off it for a few days."

"Oh," the little omega looked positively crushed. Sebastian's heart seemed to skip a beat. "I had--an appointment. I will be rather disappointed to miss it."

"I'm sure it can be rescheduled."

Ciel just shrugged and looked mournfully at his dead phone. He caressed the edges of it with his thumb. It was both lovely and infuriating to know how badly Ciel wanted his Daddy there. Sebastian wanted to grab him by the shoulders, crash their lips together. He wanted to gather him onto his lap and coddle him. He wanted to whisper to him that there was no need for wanting. He was right there.

But none of these things were possible. And this was only because of Sebastian's own hang ups He had no one to scold but himself.

"I can charge that for you, if you'd like. I'm afraid I don't have any long cords, though."

"I would appreciate that." Ciel handed the device over. It taken to the kitchen to the power brick resting there. Sebastian came and put some pillows under his foot.

"I like your toenail polish."

"Me too," if it was meant to be sarcastic, Ciel wasn't taking it that way. He gazed at his toes, sighed at the swelling there until Sebastian put the ice pack back on him. "I think I'll keep doing it. I think I'll try red next time."

Sebastian just hummed as he laid a blanket over the omega. He offered an ibuprofen and a bottle of water. His alpha was caught between being pleased at finally, finally having the omega in his home and raging that he wasn't in his bed. He should be in his bed, alpha reasoned. Must easier to take care of him from there. Much easier to guard him, much easier to make sure no one would hurt him.

The little omega looked pale and tired.

"You should rest. I promise not to come in and eat you up."

"What if I liked that?"

"Well, then I suppose you'd have to pine away for me." Sebastian smiled. Ciel just snorted and nestled further into the bed. There was something about him wearing Sebastian's clothes. He knew they'd smell like him for at least a week. He was already planning taking those things back to his bed, laying them out so he could smell Ciel just before he went to bed.

"Thank you," he looked so small on the couch. It wasn't even a very comfortable couch, bought for style and not comfort. He had never regretted a purchase as much as he had in that moment. But it would seem too pointed to move him now. The alpha's fingers twitched, and he wanted more than anything to lean down and kiss him, taste him.

Such a move would be giving away the game.

He wasn't ready yet. He was screaming to be ready, dying to be ready.

But not yet. Not quite yet.

Ciel was already half asleep, finally warm under the blanket and swaddled in the clothes, the smell of alpha all around him.

The sound of the rain washed over Sebastian. It was going to be a long night.


	17. Just a Boy With A Broken Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian considers some things with Alois' help

Princess: Bad news.  
Princess: I'm afraid I have to cancel our appointment.

Sebastian smirked. He had helped the little omega to his apartment the next morning. The storm had long cleared up by then. The power was back on. He had insisted on taking over first the bags of groceries and putting them away. Ciel flushed at that, muttering that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and didn't need an alpha to sweep in and do things for him, thank you very much.

It was a nice way for Sebastian to see how he'd decorated the place, though. Nothing in the fridge had spoiled, and he was at least slightly mollified to know that Ciel was buying fruits and vegetables along with all the candy and pastries he insisted on. He wondered how much of that was for show. Did he buy them and then pitch them every week? Was it because he was afraid of the cashiers judging him for his sugar bomb of a pantry and fridge list? The thought made him chuckle.

When that task was done, he returned and picked up Ciel. The blanket he had been draped in fell in a smooth puddle to the couch. He barely gave a squeak of protest as Sebastian began to carry him home. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his face into his shoulder. Sebastian was charmed, feeling the weight of him in his arms and the heat of his cheeks pressed against him.

He wanted so badly to carry the omega into his room. He wanted to lay Ciel out on his bed and eat him from his toes up. It was almost painful to bump his door open with his hip and carry him to his own couch. Ciel even tolerated him fussing around a bit, propping his foot up on a few pillows and laying a blanket over him. He even fluffed up a few pillows behind him, making sure he was comfortable.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No," his lip curled. "You're not like, my butler or anything."  
"Of course, Master Ciel." he deadpanned. Ciel laughed and shooed him out of his apartment. He was only grateful that he managed to get down the hall before his phone buzzed.

Daddy: Oh?  
Daddy: Is everything all right?  
Princess: Afraid not. I'm injured.  
Daddy: How so?  
Princess: Promise you won't laugh.  
Daddy: I can make no such assurances.  
Princess: Fine, I won't text you anymore.

The thought made him feel cold and lonely.

Daddy: Only joking, darling. Of course I won't laugh.  
Princess: Yesterday, in the rain. I walked up the steps, I didn't want the power go to out in the elevator.  
Daddy: Quite wise, really.  
Princess: But I slipped and twisted my ankle.  
Daddy: Oh! Poor darling! Does it hurt very much?   
Princess: Only to walk.  
Daddy: Well, of course you ought to stay home and recover. I can't have my princess limping around.  
Princess: I miss you, though.

He could almost hear it in Ciel's voice. He could almost hear the omega whine behind it. The neediness. The sheer lust and desire. The alpha in him stirred at the idea, wanting to give our a growl of his own. Sebastian dropped onto the couch, grabbing the pillow his omega had slept with. He buried his face in it, drowning in that smell. He knew that even if, by some error, he wasn't able to keep Ciel, he'd never smell rose water the same. He'd never be able to walk by a sweets shop and not give pause.

Daddy: I miss you, too.  
Daddy: Is there someone to help you.  
Princess: My neighbor actually knows an old friend of mine.  
Daddy: That's lucky.  
Princess: I suppose. He's a bit like a puppy, though.  
Daddy: Do tell.  
Princess: Oh, hangs around, gets underfoot. He means well, though.  
Daddy: Should I be jealous?  
Princess: Not at all.  
Princess: There's no one like you. I know that.

Well, if that didn't make Sebastian's alpha preen. He gathered up the pillow and blanket and brought them to his room. Half of his king size bed remained unused. He knelt on the bed, laying out the blanket and pillow. It wasn't a nest, he had no idea how to make that happen. But it would be nice to reach out for in the night. And when it lost the smell of his omega, he'd have to think of some other way to get him to scent it again.

Daddy: You're making me blush.

The next message was a picture of Ciel's foot propped on the pillows. At least the swelling was going down, and he was actually staying put. He wondered if it would be too much to try and send him some delivery for supper. But that would entail him letting someone in, and Sebastian really didn't want that. Especially not when Ciel could barely defend himself right now. He'd have to think about it.

For now, he stretched out on the bed, touching the blanket, smoothing his hands down over the pillow. He remembered Ciel in his arms, soaking wet and smelling like pain and distress. He remembered Ciel on his couch, dead asleep as the storm raged itself out. His hand had flopped to the floor, and he wanted to go over, pick it up, place it back in and tuck it in. Better not to disturb a sleeping omega.

He spent the rest of the day meal prepping so he could grab lunches quickly, heat up dinner in a snap. He had no plans to meet with Agni, his favorite lunch companion. He could always eat with some of the other people in the company, he told himself. But in some ways, it was more uncomfortable than companionable. No one liked being casual around the boss. Or rather, a few did, but they were so full of arrogance and ignorance, incompetence and annoyance that they never lasted long.

The employees would either cut him a wide berth, sit with him and make awkward conversation, or pretend to be his best friend. Even if he tried to sit with them now, he thought, he'd instead be thinking of Ciel, and how much he longed to be with him. It wouldn't look good for the bossman to be sitting around all lovesick, would it?

Cooking was a pleasant enough activity. It filled the time, anyway. And rinsing the pots and pans for the dishwasher gave him a chance to clear his mind. It was going to be a long week without seeing his princess, but there really wasn't anything to be done for it. He glanced at the food and an idea formed in his mind. It wouldn't look untoward for a neighbor to bring a meal when one was under the weather, was it? Of course not. It wasn't even courtship behavior, it was just plain being friendly. And wouldn't that be what Agni and Soma wanted him to do?

He put together a plate and even placed one of the chocolate drizzled croissants he'd made on top. Those were meant to be a treat, but he knew that Ciel would appreciate it. He had to indulge the sweet tooth. Carefully, he made his way down the hall with the covered plate, warm on his palm.

"Oh, hello!" a familiar voice said behind him. He turned around, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. It was that blond omega he had first seen at the club. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Oh, ah, yes, hello." he smiled, trying to cover that he couldn't quite remember the name.

"I'm Alois. You know, from The Circus?"

"Of course you are! You're looking well."

"I noticed you haven't come to see me dance." he pouted a bit. It was rather fetching, Sebastian thought. Alois was beautiful like a sunflower, bright and showy, eye catching. Ciel was more sedate, but just as captivating. A moon flower, perhaps. Or a small wild rose. He swallowed hard and blinked at Alois.

"I'm afraid I've been busy." he hedged.

"Oh?" he smirked coyly. "Is there another omega? Was there someone else there who caught your eye?" he stepped closer. "With big blue eyes, perhaps?"

"I'm afraid I don't know--."

"You asked about him." the blond said flatly. "And it is no coincidence he started getting flowers and jewelry immediately after. Is it?" he took another step. Sebastian's eyes darted around, suddenly feeling rather cornered.  
"I knew it was you. Why do you wear a mask around him?"

"I really don't have any clue--."

"Cut the crap." Alois spat. "I would think someone like you would know not to hustle a hustler."

"Alois..." he trailed off. It would be possible to give an alpha command, but it wasn't exactly what you'd call ethical. Then again, when had Sebastian ever cared about something like that. He simply stood in the hallway, holding the plate.

"I won't tell him."

"Really," he hadn't been in business this long and not learned a thing or two. This secret was going to cost him something.

"Listen, he's my friend. I care about him, I really do. Ciel was not born for life in a cabaret. He isn't quite like the rest of us. And that's probably want attracted you to him in the first place." the omega crossed his arms. "You're obviously good for him. I would be a pretty crappy person if I let that kind of thing stop. And I won't lie." he laughed here, his mouth wide open, showing off his little pink tongue.  
"When he's in one of the private rooms with you, it leaves a little more business for the rest of us. And some of us really could use the business. My tips have never been so fat."

Well, what else had Sebastian expected? The Circus was a job, after all. Wasn't he compensating Ciel very well for his time and companionship? Of course, if Ciel was very popular, which he was, he knew from Mey-Rin, some of that was tricking down to the rest of the staff. It was only good for all of them for someone to get such a patron.

"And what will that cost me?" he asked dryly.

"Not much. I'll take a few hundred and we'll speak no more of it." Alois responded coolly. "I do have bills, after all."

"Right, bills." he wondered if the money was likely to become powder or liquid before a few hours. Then again, it was none of his business. This wasn't his omega, after all. His omega was behind that door, with a wounded foot and no one to bring him any supper.  
"If you wait for me to bring him this, then..."

"Nah, I brought him stuff." he held up the paper bags that had escaped Sebastian's notice. "Wait here, I won't be a minute."

Sebastian had nothing else to do but wait. He stood there, the plate growing cool in his hands. He hoped no one else popped out, asking why he was holding someone's dinner and staring at the wall. True to his word, Alois came out quickly, popping the bubble gum in his mouth, looking satisfied.

"He's fine. Foot isn't even swollen. He's just lamenting the fact that he won't get to see you. Well," Alois amended. "Not you-you. Mask you. Contract holder you."

"I gathered," he reached for his wallet and counted out the few crisp bills he currently hand. "Will this suffice for you to hold your tongue."

"Pleasure doing business." he snatched the cash and had it tucked into the back of his little denim shorts in a moment. Little denim shorts, spaghetti strap blue crop top, little sandals. He looked like sex on a stick, and smelled sweet. But he held no appeal to Sebastian. Alois did give a pause after he'd tucked the money away.  
"You will--be kind to him, won't you?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"It hasn't exactly been easy for Ciel. I don't know that it's easy for any of us that end up at The Circus." in that moment, the omega looked so raw and vulnerable, it made Sebastian's breath catch in his throat. He wanted to pull him to him, wrap him in a blanket, give him some food.  
"But it was different for him. He wasn't born for this kind of life."

"You mentioned that." he said gently. "I'm still not sure what it means."

"Ciel's story to tell." he shrugged and began to walk towards the elevator, swinging his hips in a circle as he went. "But just remember," he called over his shoulder.  
"Ciel is rather dear to everyone at The Circus. Not just me you'd be pissing off."


	18. Just Say When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel has to answer for some things.

"Ciel!" Sebastian hadn't expected to find the omega standing there, only slightly favoring his ankle. He was rubbing the back of his neck, looking slightly embarrassed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut it out, Sebastian. I'm only here because I owed you a good and proper thank you for helping me the other night."

"You thanked me at the time. Come on, don't stand here in the hallway." he ushered the small body inside. He inhaled as subtly as possible, taking in another whiff of rosewater and boiled sweets. It was almost intoxicating. He gestured to the couch, where Ciel sat, looking uncomfortable. He had just reclined on that couch the other day like a little prince, what was the difference now?  
"Care for tea?"

"You really don't have to put yourself out like that."

"I like to. I was just about to have some myself." he waved off the concern. Ciel sat up straight, prim and proper, his hands folded in his lap. The way omega children are taught to sit. Look pretty, they get told. Look pretty and pleasing, so you'll find a good alpha to take care of you. It was almost laughable, given Ciel's job, and the fact that he was wearing some of the tiniest little shorts and tank top he had ever seen.

He brought the tea service. Ciel moved forward, ready to pour, but Sebastian was quicker. The tea was poured, the sugar placed in.

"Just like at Soma and Agni's, right?"

"Right..." the cup was handed to him and Ciel froze. That smell of leather and coffee trickled into his nose, just as it had the night at The Circus. He set his cup down with a clatter.

"Whatever is the matter?" Sebastian jumped and gasp as his hand was snatched and his wrist was brought right to Ciel's nose. It was a rather rude gesture, considering it hadn't been asked for or offered. Sebastian wrenched it away from him.

"You smell like someone I know."

"Well, be that as it may, you can't just paw at me!" Sebastian scowled. The omega did have the grace to look a little abashed, but that only last a moment. He was on his knees, crawling towards Sebastian at the other end of the couch.  
"What are you doing?"

"I love the way you smell." he murmured. "Can't I smell just one more time?"

This was what happened when he wasn't careful. A cold sweat was breaking out across the alpha's forehead. He wanted to snatch Ciel up, rush to his room, throw him down. He wanted to peel off all his clothes, touch the lengths of pale skin that he had been dreaming about. He wanted to part those lean thighs and bury his face in the prize hidden in between.

"Stop," Sebastian breathed the alpha command. Ciel immediately froze. "Sit down." the omega had been nearly looming over him. He dropped back down onto his heels, still kneeling on the couch. His pupils were wide, and Sebastian could smell the slick that was oozing from him already. Who knew that just giving him one whiff at The Circus would lead to such a thing?  
"What's gotten into you?" he scolded.

"But you smell like.. like my um, my alpha?"

"I was unaware that you were attached to someone." his voice sounded icy, but his heart had skipped a beat to hear himself referred to in such a way. "Agni had led me to believe that you were unmated."

"I am," Ciel said quickly. "It's not--it's not like Agni and Soma."

"Well do you want it to be? Is that what's gotten you so wound up at the thought of me smelling like him?" he kept his face stern and congratulated himself at keeping the tremble out of his voice.

"I... I...." the omega just chewed his lower lip.

Sebastian caught his chin in his fingers. His thumb traced over the plush, lower lip. Ciel swallowed hard. He wanted to be kissed. How desperately he wanted to be kissed. He only barely bit back the omega whine that was rising. He wanted to beg for it, plead for it. In an instant, he was really started to hate Sebastian. There was only one other alpha that could make him feel this way, and he was paying for the privilege.

"I want to go home." he gasped out.

"Release," the omega flew away from him, scrambling off the couch, hissing as he stepped wrong on his foot.

"Are you quite all right?" Sebastian forced his voice calm. He wanted to growl. He wanted to rumble, to soothe the distress that was coming off in waves. He wanted to reach out and rub the small of his back. Wanted to calm him. He wanted to settle him in his arms and let him rumble. He was careful to school his face into one of concern that one would have for a neighbor, not a lover.

"I need to go home. Now." he was backing towards the door. "I apologize for making you uncomfortable."

"It was nothing. But should I walk you back?"

"No! Good bye." the door was slammed shut, and the impeded scamper of the injured omega hurrying to his apartment. He glanced at the still full tea on the table and smirked. Not two minutes later, his phone was buzzing. He let himself put the tea away, rinse the dishes before looking at it.

Princess: My neighbor smells like you.  
Princess: Same guy my friends tried to set me up with.  
Daddy: Oh? How unusual.  
Princess: But you're going to be so upset.  
Daddy: Why would that be?  
Princess: He smelled like you. I wanted more. I miss you and I wanted that smell.  
Princess: I practically climbed him.  
Daddy: I see.  
Daddy: And will you be at our appointment tonight?  
Princess: I will.  
Daddy: Your ankle is healed enough?  
Princess: Yes.  
Daddy: I suppose I am owed something for that.  
Daddy: And I'll take it out of you at our appointment.

Daddy was waiting. Daddy was sitting on the couch, his hands against his thighs. Ciel closed the door, taking in the demon mask that he come to associate with joy, and instead filled with dread. He swallowed hard. Daddy just looked at him with an indecipherable look and patted the couch next to him. Ciel dragged over, dressed simply tonight in a chemise with a thong.

"Daddy, I..."

"I didn't ask you to give me an explanation." Daddy didn't look at him, didn't pour him tea. "I just want to know one thing. Do you like him? Your neighbor?"

"Not like I like you." his voice was breathy and weak. "I don't like anyone like I like you. I wanted to smell him because I miss the smell of you. Those damn scent blockers." his cheeks were pink.

Sebastian forced himself to breathe through his nose. He wasn't sure if he was outraged that Ciel had smelled someone else, even if that was him without the mask. He wasn't sure if he should be thrilled that Ciel was so desperate for any closeness to him, he was willing to break social protocol. And he couldn't pretend that he hadn't enjoyed the blue eyed omega wanting to climb him.

"Good," his voice was silky smooth, skimming down Ciel's skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He suppressed the shiver. "But you have misbehaved terribly, princess. What a shame."

That purr let Ciel know it was not a shame at all.

"I had wanted to get you a little present to make you feel better since you got hurt. But since you have behaved such a way, well, I can't reward that behavior. Can I?" it was a question that demanded an   
answer. Ciel shook his head sadly, playing with the lacy hem of his chemise. Daddy smoothed a hand down his hair, down the back of his neck. It would have been a scenting if it wasn't for those scent blockers.  
"Well, princess." he removed his hand with a sigh and patted his lap. "I don't think I'm going to have to tell you how to do this part, am I?"

Ciel draped himself over the lap, his hands nearly skimming the floor. His back made a beautiful curve. Sebastian paused to admire it, rubbing ever so slightly at that spot on the base of his spine. He couldn't send out calming pheromones, so this was the next best thing. When his body had loosened, Sebastian inhaled and lifted the chemise up.

At least the thong saved them from having to move another article of clothing. Of course, his bright red ass would be on display for everyone. That was a small price he'd have to pay. And Sebastian was never deliberately cruel. He'd give his princess something when they were done. Right now was not about rewards though. Not in the slightest.

Well, he amended. Perhaps it was about his reward.

He let his fingers ghost down the smooth globes. Ciel shuddered, already putty in his hands. Amazing what he could do without sending out his scents. Imagine how much more, how much better this could be, he thought, if I only dared to let myself. Without warning, he lifted his hand and brought it down sharply. Sebastian wasn't sure what was sweeter, the sound of the omega gasping, or the cracking of flesh on flesh.

The omega scrambled, his hands coming to clutch at Sebastian's pant leg. His lip curled as he continued, his hand raining down the hits with no rhyme or reason. He could next predict when the were coming, and there was no way to brace himself. Ciel could only surrender to the sensation. His nails dug into the material of the pants, and he didn't bother to keep himself from crying out and arching his back.

It was over as quickly as it began. As Sebastian's hand drifted to his side, the omega clawed his way to sit in that lap, pressing himself again the alpha. The heat of his well used ass radiated through his pants, and Sebastian chuckled, pressing kisses to his hair.

"Has my princess learned?"

"Yes! I'll be good, alpha, I will. I'll behave."

It might be more fun if he didn't, they both thought. Sebastian's fingers, still thrumming with the sensation of the spanking, wandered towards that thong. He moved the silky string of fabric and touched his opening. The smell of slick was heavy in the air. Ciel cried out, writhing against him.

"You were so good for me, darling. Didn't beg, stayed still as you could. You didn't complain at all, did you?" he hummed. "I think omega should get a reward, don't you?" that dark alpha tone that made Ciel inhale sharply.

"Yes, alpha." he breathed.

Sebastian's finger eased into him. He was so warm, so wet, so open. The muscles around his fingers clenched, seeming to swallow him up. Ciel was giving tiny mewls and cries, with a hint of an omega purr underneath. He pressed in deeper, curling his finger just so until Ciel gave a louder cry, going nearly limp. Ah yes, there it was.

"More!" he gasped.

"Don't be greedy, princess. Take what Daddy gives you or have nothing at all." lucky he wasn't looking into his eyes and the mask hid so much of his expression. He pumped in and out, watching the color rise in his cheeks, hearing his breathy sighs and gasps, feeling his fingers digging into his shoulders as his head fell back. Slick was leaking out in copious amounts now. The hole was tightening, and the omega was getting so close.

"Alpha!" Ciel whined.

"Cum for me." it wasn't a command, but it might as well have been. He was cumming then, crying out. Sebastian had to wrap an arm around him to keep him from tumbling off his lap. He collapsed when it was over, breathless, against Sebastian's chest. The alpha just held him softly, nuzzling his hair, waiting for him to come down from his high.

"That was..." he trailed off, his head against the alpha's chest. He listened to the soft chuckle and bit bad a moan as those longer fingers were brought to the mouth just inside the mask and sucked.

"Delicious," the alpha supplied. He reached into a drawer and pulled out the packet of wipes, carefully cleaning between Ciel's legs and his own pants.

"But what about you, Daddy?"

"Another time." he nuzzled him. "We're almost through here."

"I don't want you to go."

"Thought I told you about being greedy." he rubbed the sore flesh of his bottom, laughed as the omega jumped. "You know you can always text me."

"But I want to stay with you." he pouted in a most fetching way. Sebastian just carefully set him on the couch with a soft kiss.

"Behave, omega."

"Yes, alpha."


	19. There Are Things You Should Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret revealed.

Sebastian woke a few days later, his body aching and itching all at once. He groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face. Of course he'd be in rut, of course this was happening. He growled, angry. He must have known it was coming on, given the vast amount of groceries he'd felt compelled to by. It was always marked down on his calendar, he just liked to ignore it.

With a few taps of his thumb, he set up his out of office message, sent his secretary a heads up. He threw the phone to the side and rolled onto his belly, muttering into his pillow. Rut always made him feel ornery. 

When the tingling under his skin got to be too much to bare, he reached for his phone, pulling up the only contact that mattered.

Daddy: Afraid I have to cancel tonight, princess.  
Princess: You're breaking my heart.  
Daddy: Don't pout. You know I'll make it up to you.  
Princess: I want to see you.  
Daddy: I'm in rut, honey.  
Princess: Couldn't I come and help?  
Daddy: I'm afraid that you wouldn't like me very much when I'm in rut.  
Princess: Nonsense.  
Princess: I'd love it even more.  
Daddy: Do not tempt me.  
Princess: You're not going to do anything about it.  
Daddy: Don't be a petulant brat.

It was temptation, Sebastian thought. He growled, dragging his nails down his chest, feeling the nails catching on the material of his shirt. He peeled the shirt off and threw it in the corner. He was feeling restless now, tossing and turning on the bed.

Like omegas could take suppressants, so could an alpha. But Sebastian hated the way they made him feel, out of touch and foggy. They were convenient, for sure, but they didn't work with everyone's body chemistry perfectly.

To have Ciel here, he thought. To have the omega underneath him, to flip him over and knot him over and over again. Maybe he could even bite him, dig his teeth into that one spot on the side of his neck. And if they were very lucky, Ciel would go into a heart.

An omega in heat and an alpha in rut together was a perfect symphony. He reached blindly for the blanket Ciel had used. It was losing the smell, which was rather upsetting. But there were whiffs of rose water and he felt himself getting painfully hard.

“Ciel,” he breathed. He rose up on his knees, not bothering to pull his pajama pants down all the way. He lowered the waistband just behind his balls, heavy and hot. He groaned, palming himself. Blowing through his nose, he reached for his phone, angling himself to take a shot of his fist wrapped around his cock.

Princess: Now that really is a tease.  
Princess: It is entirely unfair.  
Princess: You're getting me wet just thinking about it.  
Daddy: I'm going crazy.  
Daddy: I want you here so bad.

Interesting, Ciel thought, as he rolled onto his back. He had been lounging in his bed, wrapped up in an oversized hoodie. He had been enjoying a nice lie in, considering going and getting some breakfast when his phone chimed. It was always nice to get a good morning text from Daddy. He hadn't quiet been expecting this.

But two could play this kind of game.

Ciel hopped out of bed, angling the full sized mirror on the bed. He rummaged in his drawers, tossing clothes to the side, until he found a pair of charcoal thigh highs. He slipped them on and peeled off the boxers from underneath the hoodie.

He could leave that. It would add to the affect, wouldn't it?

He grabbed the lube from his bedside table and dripped some on two fingers. He laid on the bed, letting his feet touch the floor. He slipped the fingers in easily. He spread his knees wide, letting his feet turn. It was a rather delicate look, slutty and sultry. He snapped a quick pic, sent it to off. He let his fingers pump in and out of himself.

Ciel's phone rang within seconds. He smirked as he accepted the call.

“Hello?” he purred.

“Ciel, you are evil.” Daddy was almost panting on the phone.

“I thought you knew that.” he made his voice breathy and sweet. The alpha growled on the other end. It was nice, he thought, to be able to have this much power. So often it was Daddy calling the shots. But now, Ciel was wielding the power.

“I did know that.”

“Are you feeling unhinged.” Ciel angled his fingers inside his hole, keened in spite of himself.

“Are you still touching yourself!?” Daddy's voice was shocked. He gasped loudly on the other end. Ciel just hummed.  
“I have to hang up. I'm going to beg you to come here if I don't.”

“So what? Maybe I want that? I know that you do.”

“Omega....” it was dark and thick, Ciel shuddered, giving out a sound that was close to a sob. “You need to behave.”

“No,” it was a needy omega whine, laced though it was with defiance.

“Ciel, please, I need you to hang up. I can't. I need you to hang up, because otherwise we're going to do something that we're going to regret.”

“I'm done playing this game.” Ciel was shaking on the other end. “I need you. You need me. I can't do this anymore. Either you're going to tell me where you are, right now, or I'm going to call Mey-Rin and void the contract.”

“Princess, please.” Sebastian's head was swimming with pheromones and Ciel's voice. He bit his lip. They were so close. He knew that a line was being drawn in the sand, a line was being crossed. Boundaries and walls were breaking.

This was going to be everything he prayed for, or this was going to be the very end of everything that he ever wanted. Ciel was not going to back down. He listened to the panting of the omega on the other end.

“You're going to void the contract when you get here anyway.” he was wavering. Maybe things were going to be okay. Maybe Ciel would surprise him, like he had every other time.

“Why would I do that?”

“Listen, we don't have much time before I'm in a rut haze. I'm down the hall.”

“You're what?” Ciel's voice was bordering on stupefied. 

“Down the hall. Ciel, hurry, please.”

“Don't think I've ever heard you sound so needy.” he swallowed. “But there's only one other person down the hall here.”

“I know.”

“I'll be there in a minute.”

Ciel grabbed a pair of shorts, not bothering with underwear. He could hear his pulse throbbing in his ears. He felt lightheaded, and almost like collapsing to his knees. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe everything he heard was wrong.

He raced down the hall in those stockings, pounded on Sebastian's door. The door was cracked open, and a long, slender arm reached out and gripped him, yanking him in and slamming shut. Sebastian latched the doors and hit a switch, blasting the scent blockers outside the door.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ciel hissed. “This is not happening!”

“I really don't have much more time.” Sebastian said through gritted teeth. “You're just going to have to believe me right now that I never meant for it to end this way. I didn't want you to find out this   
way. I was going to tell you, and I was getting in so deep.”

Ciel stared at him. His amber eyes were almost glowing that alpha red. Sweat was beading around his forehead, and his chest was heaving. The omega wasn't sure if it was due to the rut or the emotional distress of everything that was happening.

“Prove it,” he swallowed.

Sebastian crossed to the living room in a few stumbling steps and reached for a briefcase next to the couch. He almost threw it onto the coffee table and threw open the latches.

There, sitting on top of some paperwork, was the demon mask.

“I...” Ciel's mouth was dry. The alpha looked up at him, amber eyes burning. He stepped back towards the door, knees shaking. “I think that I should...”

“Please!” the alpha reached for him. He crossed the room again, and fell to his knees. His arms wrapped around Ciel's waist.  
“This might not be the way that I wanted it to happen, but I was always going to tell you the truth.”

“I can't know that.” Ciel swallowed, outrage blossoming in the pit of his stomach. The smell of alpha in rut and coffee and leather flooded him. He whined before he could even think about it. Sebastian reached up, rubbing his wrist down Ciel's cheek, then against his neck.

“Just trust me.”

Slick was leaking out of him before he could stop himself. He bit his lip, stepping closer to Sebastian. Biology, he thought. He did want to know if we could like each other without our biology getting in the way.

But biology was driving them now.

Sebastian face was buried in his chest. He reached up and ran his hands through his hair, scenting him back. Rose water and boiled sweets mixed in, with omega pheromones. The air was thick and heavy.

He looked with hooded eyes at the alpha, gripped his hair and pulled his head back. He just gave one nod. Sebastian rose, his hands wrapped around the slender waist, lifting him up. Ciel gasped as he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist.

They walked slowly towards the bedroom, their eyes locked on each other. Amber drank sky blue. Sebastian wondered if he could drown in those eyes. He wondered if he could lose himself forever. Before he could stop himself, their lips were crashing together.

Ciel tasted as delicious as he always did. He whimpered into Sebastian's mouth. Their lips parted, their tongues tangling together. Sebastian's slipped into his mouth, sampling the tastes there. How did this omega always taste of candy, he wondered.

Ciel tasted Sebastian, that heavy, strong taste. He whined, his fingernails digging into the back of the alpha's neck. There was a plea there, a demand. He felt the fingers of heat coming up and wrapping around his brain. Soon enough, neither one of them would be able to think clearly.

Heat drunk and rut haze. It was such a powerful mix. The good news was that the whole mess would only last a day or two. The worst part was that they weren't going to be able to speak to each other about the whole mess. 

He wondered if Soma and Agni knew. Were they in on it? Outrage was blooming again, almost able to beat out the lust that was spreading through his limbs like wildfire. Sebastian was holding him against the wall just outside the bedroom.

“I have wanted this since I laid eyes on you in The Circus.” he breathed.

“You could have had me at any point in time.”

“Princess, that would have ruined half the fun.” Sebastian was smirking. The omega wanted to hit him and have that alpha cock stuffed down his throat. Maybe one than the other. He only let out a whine, racking his nails down his neck again.  
“You're going into a heat, aren't you, darling?”

“Would it matter if I wasn't?”

“Of course it would.” he gave an alpha rumble that sent chills down his spine. He trilled in response.  
“I wouldn't do this if you weren't responding. I told you I didn't want our biology to decide this, but I did want our biology to be compatible.”

The wall was smooth and cool against Ciel's skin. He felt his eyes going out of focus. He was starting to drown in that need. But his omega was purring, preening. Here was an alpha who wanted him, was dying to take care of him.

Alpha hands clutching him, lifting him up. They continued the walk into the bedroom. Ciel's mouth latched onto the long, pale column of Sebastian's neck. His little teeth sank in, rising up purple marks. Sebastian's alpha was rumbling happily. An omega in his arms, dripping slick and ready to go. Omega biting at his neck.

And then Ciel was suckling on his bonding gland. He groaned loudly, shifting one arm out from under his bottom to reach for the door knob, scrabbling at it to open it. He growled and finally kicked it, not caring as the knob broke and the door swung open.

Sebastian was torn between laying him out delicately and throwing him down, spreading his legs and plunging into him.

“You're going to enjoy this. I promise.” he whispered into Ciel's ear as he laid him out on the bed, dropping to his knees and dragging the omega to the edge. Before Ciel could think, his pants were ripped off and his knees thrown apart.  
“Let alpha take care of you.”


	20. I'm Bleeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rut is spent together.

Sebastian wasted no time burying his face between Ciel's legs. He was finally getting to sample his slick, like he'd been dying to do for weeks now. His tongue darted out, lapping up what had oozed out. Ciel cried out, making Sebastian growl.

His tongue pressed, wide and flat to his hole. The omega's hands were covering his face. His thighs were dragged closer to the alpha's face. He lapped frantically before pointing his tongue and letting it slip into him.

Ciel could only scream out, rolling his hips upward. That tongue which had whispered so many sweet words to him was now reaching for all the deep and secret places inside of him. A finger caught at his rim, pulling him open just a little bit more. Ciel knew that he was opening up wide.

“Oh, you taste delicious, just like I knew you would.” Sebastian sighed, not pulling his face all the way away from him.   
“And you're so wet and trembling for me. I thought about taking you apart this way, but I don't think I can wait.”

He didn't have a response. Sebastian was standing, throwing off his clothes. He crawled onto the bed and snatched the omega, hauling him up again as they he weighed nothing. Like he was all hollow bones and soft sighs.

“I did want to do this differently.” he sighed. “I wanted to have candles and silky sheets. I wanted to scatter rose petals for you. All the things that I know you deserve. I'm afraid that we won't have the chance to wait, though. I need you now.”

Ciel was quiet, unusual for him, Sebastian thought. He always had a smart remark. That was part of the reason he liked him so much. He was pulling those slender legs around his neck. He felt the muscles there, toned from dancing.

“Ready, omega?”

“Yes,” he breathed. If he spoke too loud, he might break the spell. He was getting heat drunk, and Sebastian was already in rut haze. He could tell from the unfocused way he was gazing at him. The smell of them combining was thick and hot in the air.

Sebastian entered him in one smooth motion, bottoming out. Ceil screamed, his back arching. How was he fitting an alpha so perfectly without any pain? The stretch had felt beautiful, and he wanted it even more. His heels dug into Sebastian's shoulder blades, and he was bent almost in half.

“That's what I wanted. What a good princess.” he praised. His hips eased out only to pound back in. He gripped those thighs, so pale, so pure. He liked the way his skin was reddening when he moved his hands. He knew that purple bruises would decorate him the next day. 

Ciel, to his surprise, was not a pillow princess. He wasn't like other omegas, didn't lay steady and let his body be used. He was rising up to meet Sebastian's thrusts. He was digging in his heels, trying to find the perfect angles. It was delicious, it was intoxicating.

Sebastian turned his head and latched onto any part of Ciel's skin he could reach. He let his teeth scrape against his skin, sucked until he felt the blood rising to the surface. The omega cried out,   
trying to chase more of those sensations.

The alpha released him manipulating him onto his stomach.

“Present,” he whispered. As though he was a marionette with Sebastian pulling the strings, he tucked his knees close to his chest, his hips high up in the air. He even did a little wiggle as he did so. Sebastian gazed at the feast lay before him. 

Slick was oozing out from that hole. He reached out, catching some on his fingertip and pressing it back in. He listened to the omega whine, so needy, so high pitched. It made him want to pound him into the mattress and wrap him in a blanket and give him sips of water.

“Please, alpha? Haven't I been good? Haven't I been a good princess for you? Doing everything you've asked me to do?”

“You're going to be the death of me.” he sighed. 

He situated himself behind Ciel. His hand rubbed up and down his spine before pressing on the back of his neck. The omega was nearly paralyzed, and he wasn't complaining. That cock, thick and hard and long, was filling him again in moments. It was a relief. He bit down on his lip, choking on the scream that was bubbling up inside of him.

His other hand set up a pace slapping one of Ciel's cheeks. He watched the flesh jiggling as he pounded into him and alternately spanking him. Ciel was biting down on the pillow. Sebastian couldn't quite decide if he liked that idea, gagging him into silence, or hated not being able to hear the concert of cries that he was conducting.

“Can't hold on.” he warned. “I need to...”

“Oh, cum for me, alpha,” he removed the pillow from his mouth. “I want it. I want you to know me. I want you to fill me up. Give it to me.” he was writhing beneath the alpha's body. Without another thought, Sebastian slid home again, his knot swelling inside of him. He collapsed down, covering the delicate body underneath him.

Ciel was cumming too. He could tell by the groan, the way his hips were erratically moving. He felt the tight passage clamping down on him, massing him. If he was just spent ten seconds ago, it would have given him another orgasm. 

He rolled them onto their sides, spooning Ciel. He listened to the omega gasp to catch his breath. His hand pressed against his chest, feeling the fluttering of his heart there. He nuzzled the gland at the back of his neck, best for calming, even gave it a lick.

That was enough to still the little omega. He went loose and pliant, his eyes coming to close immediately. There was nothing so soothing to an omega. He gave it a few more licks, feeling the body in his arms going softer.

“Sleep for now,” he whispered. It was going to be a long few days, and they needed to rest all they could, treasure the moments when they were in control of themselves. 

***

It was a long two and a half days, Ciel thought. The haze broken for a moment, they had stumbled to the kitchen, drinking bottles of water. Sebastian was in the fridge, pulling out anything that could be eaten quickly, placing bites in Ciel's mouth between his own. They ate lunch meat straight from the packets, slices of cheese. Who cares about bread or condiments.

As it was, they didn't make it back to the bed. He was hoisted against the counter, Sebastian's face buried between his ass cheeks again. Not that he was exactly complaining. The things he was able to do with his tongue, the way his hand wrapped around his cock at the same time. It was enough to make Ciel cry.

When an orgasm had thundered through him, he was swept up and carried again to the bedroom, over Sebastian's shoulder. He thought about fighting it, trying to squirm down. But some of those slender fingers were inside him, pressing against his prostate.

“You're going to kill me.” Ciel groaned, although it seemed simply like a statement of fact rather than a warning, or something to be worried or sad over.

“Would this be the worst way to die?”

“No.” he shook his head. “There are many, many worse ways to die that I have thought about.”

He was thrown onto the bed again. The sheets that they had made reek of them, of slick and the alpha's spend. Of coffee and rosewater. Of sweat and bodies. The next time they had a break, they ate packets of cookies, guzzled more water.

“Next time, I think I'll put a minifridge in my room.” Sebastian mused. “It would be nice not to have to take my omega out of the room. I would love to lay you down on the bed, feed you bits of fruit from my hand.”

Alphas loved to take care of an omega, especially when they were in rut. It wasn't all about sex. It was about preparing to space for the omega. It was about making sure the omega was happy and safe, protected and well fed. These were all things that increased the likelihood of a pregnancy happening. Their biology would never stop controlling them.

Ciel just hummed thoughtfully. His limbs were heavy and aching. He thanked whoever might be listening for birth control. If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't have had any chance of not getting pregnant. Not with out thoroughly he was being fucked.

He could tell when it was over. When he woke up with Sebastian spooning him and his dick wasn't hot and demanding against his ass. Instead, the alpha's arms were kind and gentle. There was the air of something protective around him.

He was able to slip out, though. Sebastian grumbled, his hand patting the bed. He wasn't mollified until Ciel's pillow was placed into his arms. He buried his face in it and was snoring again in moments. Ciel gathered his clothes. 

His skin was itchy, dried with their fucking. He crinkled his nose. It would be nice to take a shower, but he was afraid of Sebastian waking up. He couldn't stand to hear his voice. The very thought was making his skin crawl. He grabbed his keys instead and headed back for his apartment.

His phone was full of texts and voicemails. Mey-Rin, wondering where he was, if he was okay. Soma, demanding the same. The texts got more and more worried as time went on.

He typed out a quick message to both of them that he was fine and would call them later. He had to break the contract, there was no other way. He couldn't keep up with this. Sebastian's dishonesty burned on his tongue, a sour taste he wasn't sure he was ever really going to be able to get rid of.

The shower water was always hot. That was one thing to say about this apartment. He tilted his head back, ran his hands through his hair. It felt so nice, coming clean. It felt like everything was perfect and brand new.

The post heat left him feeling shaky and uncertain. The post Sebastian made him feel vaguely sick to his stomach and sad. He scrubbed himself three times under the hiss of the shower head. He dried himself thoroughly and reached for his favorite lotion, thick and heavy. He was methodical in its application, paying special attention to his elbows and knees. He spread his legs, fingers ghosting over the bruises shaped like finger prints. Ciel pressed on them, letting the twinges of pain run along his body, setting his nerves on fire.

He rubbed his fingers against his eyes. This was not the idea way to spend a post heat. Ideally, he would still be with an alpha, being cuddled and cared for. He would have hands to rub the soreness out of the small of his back. He'd have someone who would rest their head on his chest, waiting to hear his purr lulling them to sleep.

Knowing that wasn't happening left the most disquieting emptiness inside of him. A literal ache right behind his heart. He rubbed at that spot on his sternum, a tickle of fingertips down his skin. But it did nothing to alleviate that pain.

When he could ignore it no more, he dragged to the living room, wrapped up in his favorite robe printed with rubber ducks. He laid for a moment, letting the feeling of being alone in that apartment wash over him. It was the first time in forever he wasn't tempted to pick up his phone and text Daddy. He curled into a corner of the couch and pulled up a text with Soma.

BlueSky: You are not gonna believe this.  
LilPrince: I'm sure that I won't.  
LilPrince: I'm furious with you.  
LilPrince: I thought you were dead!  
BlueSky: Oh, you did not. You would have called the police if you had.  
LilPrince: It was a near thing! Agni kept pulling the phone from me.  
LilPrince: But he was starting to get worried this morning, too.   
BlueSky: I was with my contract holder. He was in rut.  
LilPrince: How was it?  
BlueSky: He had the mask off.  
LilPrince: Is he handsome?  
BlueSky: He's Sebastian.


	21. If You Don't Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma and Agni find out

"What do you mean, Sebastian?" Soma demanded. Ciel's palm clapped over his eyes. He contemplated hanging up. Did he really feel like he could handle Soma right now?

"He texted me and told me he was down the hall and he was in rut. So I went and--it was him."

"Impossible," Soma insisted. "He would have told us. There's no way he wouldn't have."

"I assure you. I may be an omega slut, but I do get the names of people who fuck me."

"That's not what I meant, Ciel." he sounded wounded. "You know that. I'm just shocked that he would do something like this and not tell Agni and I."

"Well, what was he gonna say? That little omega you're friends with? I dress in a mask and make him call me Daddy and give him gifts and let him writhe all over my lap at the club he works at. That's totally fine with you guys, right?"

"I suppose I can see your point." Soma huffed. "But I don't love it. So... where does this leave the two of you now?"

"I left. I left before he woke up, and I'm calling Mey-Rin to void out the contract."

"I thought you liked him." Soma was shocked on the other end.

"I do. I did. I like him very much."

"Well, was it the sex then?"

"The sex was magnificent. Some of the best I think I've ever had." Ciel's voice was mournful. "But that's not everything. I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who can't be honest with me."

"Did you want a relationship with him?" there was a pause on the phone. Soma listened to the sound of his friend breathing. He was nearly overwhelmed by the desire to preen him. His friend was hurting, he could almost feel the waves of aching coming through the phone. It hurt his own heart.

"I think I did. I don't think that's what he wanted. I was a joke to him." he sounded so bitter.

"I don't think that's true, Ciel." Soma felt desperate.

"He left a mask on! He moved me into his complex!"

"Because he wanted to be near to you. As far as the mask goes, I can't explain that. Sebastian has always been a rather strange man..." he trailed off.

"I just want to be left alone, Soma." Ciel finally sighed.

But the next phone call the mated omega made was to his alpha.

"Hello, beloved." Agni answered with a smile.

"Don't you 'beloved' me!" he roared. "When were you going to tell me that Sebastian was the mysterious alpha that was contracted with Ciel?"

"I...What?" Agni said, dumbly. "You must be mistaken."

"Ciel was gone for his rut. Wasn't Sebastian just in rut?"

"He did message me something to that effect..." Agni cleared his throat. "But darling, you can't know for sure. We've never seen Ciel's contract holder."

"Ciel did!" Soma was almost hysterical. "Ciel did, with his mask off. It was Sebastian. Right. Down. The. Hall."

"Oh! Oh, my." Agni cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose that was fairly obvious, now that we consider it. What are they doing now? Snuggled up, enjoying the fact that the trappings can be dropped?"

"Hardly," Soma snorted. "Ciel is furious and says he never wants to see him again. He woke up before Sebastian, he said. He's home now. He said he's having his boss void the contract."

"Oh no. They've basically already half bonded, and the fact they shared rut..."

"I know! Agni, we have to do something about this."

"My love, I'm not sure that this is something we can fix." he listened to the frustrated grunt of his mate. "I know, love, I know. Go and sit down. I'll be home shortly."

Sebastian rose from his bed, feeling weak and achy. He reached for the space next to him in the bed, frowning when it turned up empty. It wasn't even warm anymore. Well, he thought. No matter. Ciel   
was likely just showering off and finding something to eat. He had done quite a number on the omega. He'd get him fed, shower himself, and get them back into bed, where they belonged.

After rut, alphas loved to be preened. He knew he was wearing a dopey smile, thinking about resting his head on Ciel's chest, listening to his heartbeat, feeling him purr. He'd have those fingers in his hair, rubbing at all the right spots. It would be heavenly. Just what he needed after such an intense rut. Sure, it had been short, he grated, but he hadn't shared with anyone in so very long.

But there was no Ciel in his shower. There was no omega in his kitchen. The apartment was silent and still. His was the only heart beating. He stood, naked, in the living room.

"Ciel?" it was futile, but had to be attempted.

He raced to the bedroom on wobbly legs, feeling like a newborn moose. He shimmied as quickly as possible into sweats and a t shirt, stomping barefoot to Ciel's door. He rapped.

"Ciel? Are you there?" a rustle, but no answer. "Princess, talk to me."

"I'm not your princess anymore."

"Of course you are! Unless you want to be my queen." he offered with a smile. Likely just cold feet, he told himself. Poor thing was overwhelmed. He had thrown a lot of information at him at once. He wanted to cradle him close, whisper in his ear that everything was going to be okay. And he supposed that he did owe him an apology.

"I don't want to see you, Sebastian." the name was laced with vitrol.

"Am I Sebastian now?" he tried to sound amused. "I thought I was Daddy."

"You're nothing," the door swung open. His arms crossed protectively around his waist. His eyes were rimmed in red. "You're nothing to me anymore. I'm calling Mey-Rin."

"What for?"

"I want out of this contract." Ciel set his chin. "I don't want to do this with you anymore. I thought you were different, but I see that I was just naive."

"Ciel, I didn't---."

"What, disappointed that your fun is over? Come off it, Sebastian. I was just a toy. That was the point of the contract, was it not?"

"The contract existed so that we could get to know each other like courtship."

"You don't jack off the people you're courting!" he shook his head, his hand on the door. "Since the apartment is already paid for, it would be a shame to waste it. I'll stay here until I can find a subletter."

"No, don't," Sebastian reached for him. But the door slammed before he could finish speaking. He stood staring at it for a few moments. He turned and shuffled back to his apartment, unsure what to do in that moment.

When his phone rang, he dove for it.

"That blew up in your face, didn't it?" Agni was caught between amusement and exasperation.

"How did you know?"

"Ciel told Soma, who called me and berated me for not protecting his friend. Thanks for that, I do so enjoy having to coax my prince down from tantrums."

"Well, I apologize, Agni. It was never my intention to have the two of you mixed up in all this. Or for you to incur his wrath." he sighed and flopped down on his couch. "This was not the way I intended for it to go at all."

"And what was your intention?"

"For him to fall in love with me." he sounded so wistful. "I just didn't want our biology to play a role in it."

"Sebastian, that's impossible. You know it. Even falling in love in that Disney way has biology and science behind it. Dopamine and oxytocin. You can't deny this." Agni groaned.

"I know that! But, Agni, look at him. He's perfect. He's the only perfect omega I've ever known. The moment I saw him dancing, I knew that he was the only one I wanted. I've never gone in for that omega thing, I've never wanted a little simpering sidekick that would bow to me and do what I said."

"You know that not all omega are like that. Look at Soma, he full well has me wrapped around his finger."

"Yes, he does. And he has the guts to tell you when he's upset about something. And you fall all over yourself to fix it. And I never thought that I would want something like that. But I saw him, and Agni--it was like the air went out of the room." he cleared his throat.  
"I was told that he didn't like alphas in the way that an omega is supposed to. I thought this was the best way of getting close to him."

"Sebastian, that's probably the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say." Agni said bluntly.

"But I thought he'd think I was different from other alphas!"

"He did and you are. But that doesn't hide the fact that you lied to him. Of course he feels like you made him a joke. And in front of us, too." Agni sounded disgusted.

"He said he wants to find a subletter for the apartment."

"Well, why would he want to be near you after you've done that to him?"

"I bought him everything!" Sebastian protested.

"You gave him nothing!" Agni countered. "He wanted security and honesty. You gave him pretty baubles and a fancy place to live. And I know that you're stunted and awkward enough that to you, these are the just different answers to the same equation. But that's not the way Ciel sees it."

"What do I do?" Sebastian asked, his voice tight.

"I wish I had an answer for you, my friend. I have long thought that you would be a good match. It was just that you didn't want an omega and he damn sure didn't want an alpha." he sounded regretful.  
"I think, for now, you're going to need to give him some time."

"Isn't there anything I could say or do that would make him see what I meant?"

"No," Agni said softly. "This isn't something you can fix with money or words. If he's asking for space, I think you need to respect that and give it to him."

"He said he's voiding our contract."

"Then I suggest you stay the hell away from The Circus." Agni warned.

"How can I do that? I have to make sure he's safe! He's mine."

"Then you shouldn't have lied."

"Void the contract? It that because you're in a real relationship?" Mey-Rin said in a teasing tone.

"No," his voice was flat.

"Ciel, has that alpha done something untoward to you?" his boss sounded businesslike now. "We can help you press charges if that's something you need to do."

"Breaking my heart isn't exactly a crime punishable by law." a bitter little laugh that made Mey-Rin wince. He had come so far since he started working, he had dropped some of that bitterness. So much of his anger at the world was ebbing away as he made stride with his own car, his own apartment. When Sebastian had approached her, she thought it was a rather smart match.

She'd hoped that this would be exactly what he needed. He'd get lifted out of The Circus. Even though it would hurt to lose him, he brought in money. But he deserved more. Half her job was matchmaking, if she was being honest. So many of her dancers had been mated to contract holders. She sighed as she booted up her computer.

"Will you be needing a few more days off work, love?"

"No, I'll be in tomorrow." he confirmed.

"Well, the paperwork will be on your vanity when you get here. I know Alois has missed you." she teased gently.

"What about Sherry?"

"She--honey, she got an alpha." she sounded hesitant. "She was very sorry she didn't get to say goodbye to you, and wanted me to let you know how much you meant to her."

"I suppose there will be another starry eyed little omega for me to take under my wing. Good for her, anyway."

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he agreed, ending the call. He threw the phone to the side and pillowed the couch pillow over his head. He'd just wait here for the shift to start. No need to do anything else.

Maybe by tomorrow the dreadful ache that was growing in his chest would go away. Maybe he could climb on the stage and dance away his cares, collect his tips, and start looking for another place to stay. Wouldn't be as nice as here, but that didn't matter. He couldn't keep staying here, not right down the hall from Sebastian.

As angry as he was, he still wanted him.

Ciel allowed himself the luxury of a few tears.


	22. Be My Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel returns to The Circus following the voiding of his contract.

"Darling!" Soma threw open the door. "Darling, are you okay?" he gathered Ciel to his chest and swayed with him. Ciel knew that he should try and push him away. He knew he shouldn't want this. It wasn't a big deal, really. But he let out the softest whimper and burrowed into Soma. The other omega gave out a soft purr, stroking his back.  
"Don't worry, Sebastian is an asshole. You won't have to see him anymore. Sublet the apartment and move in here."

"I've told you before, I can't move in here." he pulled away from his friend. "I could intrude on your relationship that way." he shook his head. "You and Agni don't need me laying around. Don't you want to start having pups soon?"

"One has nothing to do with the other." Soma insisted. He walked his friend to his bedroom, where he had constructed a rather nice nest. He settled the two of them down and set to work preening Ciel. He hummed a gentle lullaby as he did so, a tune Ciel wasn't familiar with. He should have been embarrassed, but he soaked in the sensation of someone smoothing down his hair, rubbing at his neck with their scent gland. He knew the smell wouldn't say, and in a few hours, he'd smell like himself again. But it was nice in the moment.

"So, my prickly little pear." Soma asked when they were both calm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was clearly a fool." his fingers came to tangle in Soma's long hair. It was such an innocent, child like gesture. Something you'd expect a pup to do, Soma mused. Not that he would ever stop his friend. If this was the way that he would take comfort, fine. It wasn't like it hurt or anything.  
"He never took me seriously."

"Agni doesn't think that's the case."

"I know you're inclined to disagree with me." his mouth curled sardonically. "But Agni is not perfect, and he does not, in fact know everything."

"You don't know that." he sounded slightly defensive, which only made Ciel giggle. It wasn't the bright, bubbly giggle that Soma knew lived in there inside of him. He had heard it only rarely, and then after he moved out not at all. But when he had taken up with Sebastian, it came out now and again. It made his heart ache to consider the possibility of never hearing such a sound again.

"There you go, proving my point." he was quiet again. "I was foolish to think that any alpha would want to really be with me. Especially one like him. I thought that he was different." he shook his head.  
"He's the same as the others. Worse maybe. He didn't see a problem with playing with my feelings."

"Agni doesn't think he meant to." he sighed. "Sebastian has always been sort of strange. Agni thinks that he really just felt insecure. Like he wasn't sure how to approach you. And he did meet you dancing in the cabaret."

"Are you saying this happened because I dance?"

"No! I'm saying that it was a strange circumstance, and sometimes fate has a funny way of bringing people together. That's all I'm saying." he paused. "I'm angry at Sebastian. He hurt you, and he had no reason to do that. I don't think he set out to hurt you, but I don't think he thought this through. Which is strange, because I've never known Sebastian to not have a plan." he frowned.

"Why do I keep finding alphas that want to hurt me, Soma?" he asked softly. If the other omega could have reached into his mouth and pulled out his heart and handed it to his friend, bloody and still pumping, his would have. Anything to make it better.

"It isn't you." he whispered fiercely. "You are not at fault. They come to you like moths to the flame. And I would never want you to dampen your light." he bundled Ciel close to his chest, began to hum again, continued to preen him. When Agni arrived home a few hours later, he saw them there, caramel limbs tangled with milky white. Dark hair tangling together on the pillows. Their foreheads were pressed together. They were breathing in sync.

"Poor little thing." Agni fussed a bit with the blankets, pulling one up over them. He scented his mate for a moment, kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room. It was best for him to be cared for by another omega in this moment, if he couldn't have an alpha. He grabbed his phone and snapped a pic, pausing before sending it to Sebastian.

AgniTheDjinn: He's doing fine.  
DemonSeb: I've barely slept or ate. Are you sure he's fine?  
AgniTheDjinn: No, of course not. He's as fine as can be expected.  
AgniTheDjinn: That's what I ought to have said.  
DemonSeb: Okay, that's fair.  
DemonSeb: Do you think you can get him to talk to me? Can Soma?  
AgniTheDjinn: I don't feel like that's our place or our problem.  
DemonSeb: What do you mean?  
AgniTheDjinn: I mean that you broke his heart.  
AgniTheDjinn: I have loved you since we were eighteen years old and met in college.  
AgniTheDjinn: But he is an omega and he has no one but Soma and I.  
AgniTheDjinn: I see no reason I should throw him back into the fray to get his heartbroken.  
DemonSeb: It was never my intention. I would never do anything like that again.  
AgniTheDjinn: But that's just it, Sebastian. It should never have happened in the first place. You had to know you were in too deep.  
DemonSeb: I was afraid that he'd be angry. And he was.  
AgniTheDjinn: I recognize that you're hurting, too And my heart aches for the both of you. But I won't make Ciel hurt himself.  
DemonSeb: It was wrong of me to ask. I apologize.  
AgniTheDjinn: So am I, Sebastian. I think he's the first omega I've ever seen you interested in.

Ciel returned to The Circus that night. His vanity was exactly how he left it. He picked up the bunches of dried flowers, gifts from Sebastian. He had said that he wanted Sebastian be greeted with flowers before every appointment they had. To put him in a good mood. There were boxes of sweets, half eaten. To sweeten the omegas temper. Of course, he would share them out with all the dancers.

He pitched the flowers in the trash, feeling a little heartless as he did so. They were dead anyway, he told himself. No sense in having dead flowers around, giving the place the cast of a funeral home. He gathered the boxes of sweets and dropped them on different vanities, accepting the thank yous and the the kisses he got in return.

"Ciel!" Alois was there in a moment. "Tell me it isn't true."

"Fine, it's not true. We never landed on the moon. Kubrick made it all up." he sighed. Alois just looked at him blankly.

"Tell you me you didn't break up with that delicious alpha."

"I did." he said flatly. "And I don't much care to discuss it." He was staring into the mirror, eyeliner in his hand. But he wasn't applying it. Alois wrapped himself around Ciel's neck, nuzzled in.

"Does that mean he's fair game for the rest of us?" he asked sweetly. "Not that I'm not positively heartbroken for you, of course. But he did treat you very well, and the rest of us are going to go back to crumbs when you go back on the stage."

"Hardly," Ciel snorted. "You know as well as I do that you and the others do just fine." he contemplated the pen in his hand. "Why should I care what he does with any other omega? It's not like we were mated or anything like that."

The thought of Sebastian with any other omega made him sick. It curdled in his stomach, and rose bitter to the back of his tongue. He shook himself. He had no claim to Sebastian, just as Sebastian had no claim to him. He smacked down the eyeliner and instead focused on his lipstick, painting on a bloody red mouth. He put on eyeshadow to match, made sure his skin looked extra pale.

He stomped to his rack and selected a red corset with the black velvet designs. A new little omega came and helped him lace up, watched in wonder as he stepped into the tiny black booty shorts and the thigh high fishnets. Silky carters went around his thighs. He stepped into the heels, looked at himself and smirked. If Sebastian wanted to be a demon, Ciel could show him what a real monster looked like.

"I really don't think you should be here." Baldroy said in Sebastian's ear as he sat close to the stage.

"Mey-Rin did not say I was banned."

"No, of course she didn't. She can't officially turn a paying customer away. But I can tell you, unofficially, that if you do so much at look at him with anything less than sorrow and good manners in your eyes, I'll kick your ass. Unofficially, of course." he reiterated.

"I..." Sebastian trailed off.

"I won't be the only one." Baldroy gave him a big grin, thumped him just a little hard between the shoulder blades and went back to do whatever it was he did at The Circus.

The light came up then, and all eyes were on the stage. Like the first night that he saw him, Ciel was walking out. He flashed a smile, dark and full of promises better left unspoken so they could pierce the heart of anyone around. As Sebastian glanced around, he saw the other alphas leaning forward in their seats, elbowing one another.

And then he danced. The music pounding, his body undulating and writhing. His hips showing off everything that he was capable of and more. Sebastian looked around and wanted to growl. But that would be inappropriate. He glanced up and noticed Baldroy watching and thought it best to keep silent. Bite back his growls. He put his hands flat at the table he was sitting at and continued to watch.

Ciel was, as always, captivating. He ended the dance on his back, arms reaching out, looking at them all upside down. He stood up to the applause, smirking. He paused before he walked off the stage, eased one of his garters down and threw it out to the crowd. It landed in the lap of an alpha woman, who snatched it and held it close to her chest.

Sebastian could have flown at her. He ground his teeth together, watching the omega's ass swing as he walked backstage. He tried to will his blood pressure to lower as the next performer came on, beginning to sing. He wanted to race backstage, find the little omega and crush him to his chest. He wanted to hold him there until he had no other choice but to listen.

"Feelin' lonely?" the blond omega came up with a wink. He was dressed in a loose pink dress, falling off his shoulders and skimming his thighs.

"Hello," he smiled tightly. "Aren't you the one who extorted money from me?"

"The very same." he laughed. "Not that it did you a whole lot of good." he gave a mock frown. "Seems like you and Ciel have split. More's the pity."

"Didn't you threaten me if I broke his heart?" he raised an eyebrow.

"So I did," he agreed placidly. "But the difference here is that Ciel isn't wounded for life. He's heartbroken right now, but you've seen him. He'll bounce back. There is no end to alphas that would like to take care of him." he leaned over the table towards Sebastian. "But what about me?"

"You?"

"Don't you think that I deserve to be taken care of?"

"Well..." he stammered. "Perhaps. But---."

"Just yankin' your chain!" Alois leaned back, burst into giggles. "I wanted to see what you would do. I wanted to see if you were serious about the whole Ciel thing." he dropped into a chair and held up a hand, a drink quickly being delivered to him.  
"I thought you might be interested in a plan to try and get Ciel back, though."

"I'm listening." Sebastian leaned forward.

Going back stage left Ciel feeling empty and alone. He dropped into the chair in front of his vanity. He stared at the emptiness of the table top. He instantly wished there was a vase of flowers.  
"Um, Ciel?" Finny stood there, his cheeks pink. "I know that--that you're not getting flowers anymore. And I thought that you night miss then," he held out a handful of daisies. Ciel stared for a moment, then took them. He carefully placed them in a vase and smiled.

"Thank you, Finny. They're beautiful."

Finny blushed and headed away. Ciel sat, staring at the flowers.

"Ooh, someone new already?" Alois seemed to appear out of nowhere. "They aren't as fancy as the ones you were getting." he sniffed.

"So what?" Ciel spat. "They're from the heart, and I think that's all that really matters."


	23. I Don't Think That I Love You Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian suffer

Ciel danced. Sebastian sat in the audience every night. True to his word, he stayed away from the omega. He didn't approach him, he didn't beg. He no longer sent flowers, or trinkets. Ciel's vanity remained empty. And while at first, he claimed to like it, he had to admit that he missed it. He missed the gifts. He missed the texts.

There as an ache inside of him that he could not recognize. It nagged at him, ate away at the inside of his mind. That ache was there when he danced, it was there when he collected his pay envelope. It was there when he showered, when he dressed, when he put on make up. 

“Are you going to find a subletter?” Soma asked when he climbed into his car one night, exhausted from having done three sets at The Circus. At least if he was exhausted he could collapse into bed and fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

If he wasn't exhausted, he could never fall asleep. He'd roll around, that ache like an itch he couldn't reach. He'd long for the smell of coffee and leather, he'd yearn for the touch on his skin, heavy and hot. It was perhaps made even worse by the fact that he knew he was just a few doors down. If he did manage to get to sleep, his dreams were haunted by that voice, calling for him, calling his name. Calling him princess. Whispering encouragements and promises that could never be kept.

“I don't think so.” Ciel muttered. “It sounds like a lot of work. And there are all kinds of legalities associated with it.”

“So you're just going to keep living around the hall from him?”

“I don't see any way around it. It's free.”

“Don't you think that might be giving him false hope?” Soma sounded a little uneasy.

“Are you really worried about his well being in all of this? After everything that he's put me through?” Ciel gasped.

“Oh, no no, darling! Of course not!” Soma was quick, soothing. “I know that he doesn't deserve one single ounce of my pity. I'm looking out for you, really. I just worry that maybe he'll go into rut or   
smell you in heat and...” he trailed off.  
“I worry for you, Ciel.”

“I wish you wouldn't waste your energy.”

“Well someone has to!” he sounded exasperated. 

“Besides, my door has locks. It's not like he can just come bursting in anytime he feels like it.”

“How do we know that he didn't have keys made?” Soma sighed. “Or something? Anything?”

“Because even if he did, I could have the locks rekeyed. My name is on the lease, not his. As far as the management is concerned, it's all mine, free and clear, until the year is up.”

“And what about after that? You can't dance forever. What are you going to do?”

“I don't know, Soma.” he admitted, drumming his fingers on his steering wheel. “I'll think of something. It's going to work out. So don't worry too much about me, okay?”

“I have to. I love you, Ciel.” he sighed. “Text me when you're safe in your apartment from that wretched alpha.”

Wretched he was, really. Sebastian could not sleep. He could not eat. He went through his days as though he was swimming in syrup. Every breath was painful. Every heartbeat was misery. He only wanted Ciel. Now that he had known Ciel, had had him so close to him, had known the taste of him, the feeling of his flesh, he could not be without him.

It was strange, given the fact that they had not bonded. There was no bite, there was no scar. There was only the undying emptiness inside of him. There was only the pain. There was only the fact that he kept scrolling through websites with flower arrangements to send, and nesting materials to purchase. He never ordered, though.

“How are you holding up, my friend?” Agni asked on a phone call.

“I don't think I've ever known this kind of heartbreak.” he admitted.

“I don't think you've ever loved anyone before Ciel.”

“I didn't even know that I loved Ciel.” he countered. “I knew that he was wonderful, I knew that I wanted him. I didn't know that when I got him, I would have such a hard time letting him go.” he swallowed hard and sat back in his desk chair.

“Well, that's the first sign of loving someone.”

“What am I meant to do about it?”

“Unusually you court them, if they want to be courted.” Agni sounded frustrated. “But you went and blew that one, my friend.”

“Don't remind me.” he groaned. “Just kill me, Agni. Just kill me. I'm wasting away. I watch him dance, and he moves. He sets the whole cabaret on fire. But there's something missing from him.”

“I don't think I'm meant to tell you...” Agni sighed. “But he's wasting away, too.”

That did not make Sebastian feel better. The alpha in him growled. He needed to go and get omega, needed to gather omega to him. He needed to bring omega into his home, lay him out and feed him. Encourage him to make a nest, lay in that nest and be preened.

If only Ciel would let him do that. If only he could convince him. But there were too many unknowns. And Sebastian knew that he had made his bed, and now he had to lay in it. No matter how uncomfortable it was.

He gathered the sheets they had used the days of his rut to his nose every night. He took in the smell of rose water and boiled sweets, of omega slick, of satisfied omega. It lulled him to sleep every night, and he woke up hard every morning.

“We weren't bonded.” he mumbled.

“Are you certain? It sounds like a weak bond, to me.” Agni hummed.

So Sebastian went to The Circus. And ask promised, he sat quietly. He watched Ciel dance, watched the sway of his hips. He watched the way his arms moved, watched the curve of his calves. And every time the omega danced, he could only remember the feeling of their bodies colliding. He could only hear the way that Ciel whined and moaned and begged.

“How is he?” he asked Alois every night. Alois would sneak to his table between sets. Sit next to him and have a drink and try and catch him up.

“Ciel has always been quiet and sarcastic. But he's lost the sarcasm, mainly. He's sullen and silent. He does his make up, he gets dressed. He doesn't seek out the newbies and try and make them feel   
better. He doesn't give those little omega commands that made us feel better.” the blond just shook his head.

“Does he want anything? Does he need anything?”

“I don't think so. He is making a lot in tips now that he's dancing so much more.”

“But isn't he wearing himself out?”

“Probably.” Alois snorted. “Ciel obviously doesn't know what he's missing though.” he gave Sebastian a longing look.  
“What I wouldn't give for an alpha to care about me that way.”

“I don't see why Ciel doesn't want that.” he sighed.

“I really think you should ask him more about it.” Alois stood from the table and kissed his cheek, full of flirtation.  
“I'm off, my set is next. Watch me, now.”

And Sebastian always did. It wasn't that Alois was unattractive. He was just clingy and he seemed more like the ordinary kind of omega. Pretty enough, willing to do as an alpha said. And maybe if he was a smart man, a smart alpha, he would take what he could get.

They would be happy enough together, he thought. He could build a home for the little blond. He could enjoy ruts with him, be wrapped in the magic that what a heat. And they would be happy enough. Maybe even get a couple of pups out of the deal.

But Alois was not Ciel. And he never could be. That was the problem. No matter who Sebastian found, no matter what they gave him, no matter what they made him feel, they would not make him feel like Ciel did. They would never be Ciel.

It was unfair to any other omega to even try and make something happen.

They days were long and the nights were endless. The lights of The Circus. The smell of omega. The restlessness of alphas. Ciel was certain that he was going to die. The only thing that he could do, he thought as he sat in front of his vanity two weeks in, was go back to Sebastian. He had to. There was no better way. No other way of survive.

And Ciel was nothing if not a survivor. 

They both suffered enough, he told himself. Soma had told him that before him, Sebastian never went to any of these places. The only reason he was still coming back had to be for Ciel. Everything that Sebastian did from the time they met had been for Ciel, all about making him love him, making him want him.

Even if he went about it the wrong way, he couldn't blame the man for trying. Maybe his efforts were even a little sweet, when he thought about it in the right light. The omega pushed aside that little voice that told him he was doing some rather extreme mental gymnastics.

He dressed that night, carefully selecting a lovely black ensemble. He had a pettiskirt, cut short in the front to make the most of his long legs. He put on thigh highs and a garter belt, and a lovely silky pair of panties underneath. It set of the pale of his skin. A filmy black shirt and an under bust corset over it. A pretty velvet headband in his hair, tall black heels.

The omega carefully applied his make up, choosing a purpley-black lipstick. Eyeshadow to match. He heavily lined his eyes in kohl. A simple black ribbon tied around his throat. He performed his first set, writing on the floor, letting the pettiskirt slide up as he did. There as not one single alpha in the house that wasn't staring at him.

But the only eyes he cared about were the ones at that table tucked in back. He wondered it he could feel Sebastian's heartbeat, and the way it had to be speeding up. He completed the set on his knees, his chest thrust out, his hands behind him.

Well, good a time as any. He began to walk towards that table with slow, deliberate steps. He didn't want anyone to know that he was shaking on the inside. He approached the table, saw Sebastian sitting there.

“Sebastian?” he asked softly.

“Ciel!” he lit up, and looked disappointed at the same time. He pushed his chair back and made to stand up. And it was then that Ciel realized that he wasn't sitting alone. His eyes went wide as he saw Alois standing there, smirking, drink in one hand.

“How kind of you to join us.” the blond drawled. “Sit down.”

“No!” he glared at Sebastian. “No!”

“Wait, princess!” he reached out for him. But Ciel was running. He ran into the back to his vanity, snatched his bag and went back to his car. He ripped the headband from his hair, throwing it down. He leapt into the car and was speeding away, not even having told Mey-Rin that he was gone.

When he got home, he ran into his apartment, hands shaking as he put in the key. The locks were done up behind him. He thought it was nice to puke into his own toilet. When he was empty and shaking, cold sweat across his forehead, he reached for his bag and pulled out his phone. He pulled up a contact he hadn't considered calling in years.

“Mom?” he whispered when the voice picked answered. “I changed my mind. Call William. Tell him I accept.”


	24. My Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel meets with his parents.

"It's nice to see you turning your life around." Rachel sat down on the couch, paid for by Sebastian's money. She had a file folder which she set on the coffee table, carefully smoothed.

"Is dancing this lucrative?" Vincent flipped his sunglasses on top of his head. "This isn't a cheap apartment, Ciel."

"Dancing can be, with the right clientele."

"What kind of dancing are you doing?" he demanded of his son, sitting on an armchair. He crossed his legs and gave Vincent a long look, not speaking for a moment. The heavy silence stretched endlessly between the three of them.

"I can assure you that when I dance, no one touches me." Ciel said flatly, finally.

"Then who would pay this kind of money for you?"

"It isn't when I'm dancing that the touches go on." he gave a wicked smile.

"Ciel!" Rachel was properly scandalized. "William's original offer was for a--." her voice dropped. "A virgin."

"Yes, well," he pressed his palms to his lap. "My original offer was for him to go straight to hell, so it looks like everyone is going to have to do a little bending this time."

"Watch how you talk to your mother." Vincent warned.

"You're in my home!" Ciel shook his head. "Watch how you talk to me."

"All right, all right." Rachel held her hands. "Enough, you two. We'll all be respectful of each other. We talked about this, Vince. It's a good thing that Ciel came to his senses. We're going to be polite about it."

"He wouldn't have had to come to his senses if he had common sense in the first place."

"Nope," Ciel stood up and pointed to the door. "You can go now. Calling you was a mistake."

"No no no, darling!" she rushed across the room. Her hands, slender and cool cupped his face. "Haven't you missed me, love? I've missed you terribly." her voice was that soft one that Ciel remember singing lullabies when he was a child. Her hands were the same ones he remembered wiping away his tears. Her hands were the same ones that had opened the door when he refused the marriage the first time.

"If you really had missed me," he straightened his back. "I did text you my cell phone number. Many times. You never responded."

"Because I needed you to see reason." she sighed. "Your father and I agreed--."

"Why did he have to do with it?" Ciel spat. "He abandoned me because I didn't bend to what he wanted. And you followed along."

"Now listen here," Vincent roared.

"You're not going to shout at me in my own home! I earned this with my own money, no matter how I earned that money. All he ever cared about was the business. He never cared about me."

"That is not true." Vincent shook his head.

"Then what is true? You know I could have run things with my arm tied behind my back."

"You are an omega. And you need to be protected, even if that means protecting you from yourself. I can't rest until I know that's the case."

"You don't think I would have been protected by running the company?" Ciel drawled.

"No. Because there are those out that that believe an omega simply isn't capable. And they wouldn't have been satisfied until they had taken everything your grandfather built from you. They wouldn't have stopped short of killing you. How could your mother and I ever be okay knowing that by giving you all those things, we were signing your death certificate?" Vincent ran his hands through his dark hair, making it stand on end.

"Dear, your blood pressure." Rachel murmured.

"So it was a better move to turn me out onto the street with no idea where I was or what I was doing or how I was earning money? How did you know some alpha wouldn't have kidnapped me?"

"Well, you found a job doing the next best thing didn't you?" his father sneered. Ciel shook his head and lifted his arm to point to the door again.

"That is enough!" Rachel's voice cut through the tension. "We're dropping this subject. We are never, never bringing it up again. Ciel has grown up, and we're going to respect it. Aren't we, Vince?"

"Yes," he said softly.

"And even if we made mistakes, we're going to make amends, and Ciel is going to accept. Aren't you, Ciel?"

"Yes," he dropped back into the chair, seemingly deflated. Rachel gave a sharp nod and sat back down, opening up her file folder. "Now, the Spears are renegotiating their offer. William says he doesn't   
care that you're not a virgin. It does mean a little less of a bride price, but it's still rather high." she tapped some papers.  
"I did hope I'd be able to tell him--."

"Don't start, Mom."

"Fair enough." she sighed. "And as soon as you sign the offer, we can start planning the ceremony. What kind of flowers do you want, my love? The Spears said we can have it any way that we like. They're just so happy that William is going to be able to marry you. Did you know," her voice dropped to a conspiratorial tone.  
"William has wanted you ever since he saw you when you were fourteen, right after you presented?"

"I hated him." Ciel said flatly. "He had pimples and greasy hair."

"It was just puberty." Vincent chuckled. "I promise he's learned to wash his face."

"If they're so wealthy, why hasn't he married someone else by now?"

"Because he wanted you." Vince sighed. "When you refused, his father told me that he pined for you. He just hasn't been happy until he heard that he had a chance."

"Well, I haven't been happy either." Ciel mumbled. That was a lie. He knew it as soon as he spoke it. Ciel had been insanely happy. It just hadn't been with anyone but Sebastian. And Sebastian was a damn dirty liar. William was slimy, boring, and power hungry, but he had never lied to Ciel. In terms of a political marriage, he really could do much, much worse.

"None of us have been happy, son." Vincent swallowed hard.

"You had the power to reverse it all along."

"I wish you understood all the ways that I couldn't. When you have children, you'll know. When you love them as viciously as I love you, you'll understand that it just doesn't work that way." Vincent sighed. Rachel handed over the packet of papers for Ciel to sign. She even, optimistically, pulled a pen out of her purse.

"I think I'm going to need a day or two to consider this." Ciel swallowed.

"You were quite clear on the phone." Rachel began. "You said you would accept. You said you changed your mind."

"I have. I am going to accept. I just want a day or two so I can read all this and really think about it. We're still in negotiations, aren't we?"

"Yes, I suppose." she said slowly. "It's just that some of the things William really wanted."

"What about the things that I really want, Mother?" he looked at her. "Does that mean nothing? Does this marriage mean that I'm going to have to walk away from everything I ever wanted? To please an alpha who was too scared to even talk to me at the last company Christmas party?"

The very last one he'd gone to. Mom had insisted he wear that blue velvet dress that hugged tightly to his curves. She'd put on his make up, put jewelry on him. And went they went to the rented ball room where it was held, Ciel had a lot of people ask him to dance. There were the regular associates of his father, older alphas who basically told him how big he'd grown. There were the bold betas, hoping desperately for a chance.

But everyone knew someone as beautiful as him was a slave to their secondary gender. He didn't have a choice but to be with an alpha.

Every time he danced, William seethed. He stood in a corner, holding his champagne flute, glowering. He didn't approach Ciel, though. Not even when he was sitting and resting, not even to offer him a drink. He just stayed on the peripherals, the very outskirts of Ciel's orbit. And the marriage offer had come just after the new year.

How could Ciel say yes to someone like that?

"I would never ask you to marry someone who was going to hurt you."

"So that's the best I can hope for? An alpha who won't harm me? What about one who supports my dreams? I told you, Mom, I want someone who is a partner to me. Not someone who dictates to me."

Which was strange, really. Sebastian had been his Daddy, he was a slave to Sebastian. It was just that Sebastian's orders were typically things Ciel wanted anyway.

"I realize that, darling. I had just hoped by now you'd understand no omega gets that, not really."

"Leave him be, Rachel." Vincent shook his head. "It's smart to read over the whole thing. Maybe he'll find a place that he wants to amend or clarify. I didn't raise him to sign things blindly. He's smarter than that."

"I thought you said you trusted the Spears."

"I do. Trust doesn't preclude common sense." he shrugged. Rachel just sighed.

"I was hoping we could start on the ceremony right away. There's so much to do. Invitations to choose, color schemes, flowers, bridesmaid dresses. Soma is your Omega of Honor, right? Measurements to take, the honeymoon trip. It's nearly a fulltime job to plan a wedding."

"And since you don't have a job, it'll do fine." Vincent offered his hand. "Give the boy some space. It's a life changing decision."

"But..." she trailed off.

"Call us in a day or two, Ciel?" he asked his son, who just nodded once. "Great. Well. Enjoy whatever it is you do with your time now."

Once they had left, Ciel collapsed onto the couch. He ignored the sheaf of papers sitting on the coffee table. They'd keep. He grabbed his phone instead, thumb hovering over Sebastian's contact. Instead. he pulled up Soma's.

BlueSky: You want to be my Omega of Honor, right?  
LilPrince: Not if you're marrying yourself off to that scum.  
BlueSky: I don't have a choice.  
LilPrince: You've always had a choice. I admit that they weren't always good ones.  
LilPrince: But they were there.  
BlueSky: I can't be with a liar, Soma.  
LilPrince: Well, naturally. But that doesn't mean you have to run into William's arms.  
BlueSky: I don't know what else to do.  
LilPrince: Just... don't rush into it.  
BlueSky: Me? Make impulsive decisions?  
LilPrince: I think I know you better than that.  
LilPrince: I just wish that I could make things work out for you the way you want them.  
BlueSky: The only person who could do that is my father. And he's made it abundantly clear he has no interest in that.  
BlueSky: He doesn't see me as a real person. Just an omega.  
BlueSky: I'm not capable in his eyes.  
LilPrince: But we all know that's not true. If you marry him, you're going to be proving his point.  
BlueSky: I don't see any other way out.

Ciel rolled over and grabbed the contract from the table. He meant to take pictures to send to Agni, have him read through it too. He didn't doubt himself, but having an extra set of eyes on things was never bad. Agni wouldn't let him get himself into any real trouble, Agni would make sure there was a divorce clause somewhere, with him being able to keep the bride price. William's phone number was on the contract. He bit his lip and rapidly typed it into the phone.

Ciel: I have to see you.  
William: That was bold of you.  
William: I like that in my omega.  
William: Name the time and place.  
Ciel: Tomorrow, The Circus.  
William: Isn't that an omega cabaret?  
Ciel: It's where I work.  
William: I see.  
William: What time can I expect to see you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough start. Stay with me!


End file.
